


Akasylum

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, Akashi-centric, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Asylum, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu pagi, Akashi Seijuurou terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Padahal terakhir kali memeriksa, ia masih cukup waras—hei, gila dan berkepribadian ganda itu kan berbeda—tapi entahlah, ia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one morning

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted dari ffn]  
> Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> AU. Possibly OOC. Mad!Characters. Absurd.

Cahaya matahari merembes masuk, menembus tirai tipis yang menggantung di atas bingkai jendela. Kicauan burung membuka pagi, sementara angin mengantarkan wangi musim semi ke dalam ruangannya. Akashi Seijuurou membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah bahwa ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Manik delima dan emasnya menyapu langit-langit yang tidak dikenalnya, tubuhnya terbungkus pakaian yang bukan miliknya, dan ia berbaring di atas ranjang yang asing baginya. Hanya butuh sekali lihat untuk tahu bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di rumahnya; Akashi bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia masih berada di Kyoto. Tangannya bergerak ke kepala, berusaha mengusir nyeri yang berdenyut pelan di pelipisnya tapi sia-sia.

_Di mana, kapan, dan bagaimana?_ Tiga pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepalanya secara bersamaan, dan saat tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia jawab, sebuah pemahaman langsung memasuki kepalanya; _ia kehilangan ingatannya_.

Tapi di antara pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tidak ada _siapa_ , yang artinya ia masih ingat identitasnya.

_Aku Akashi Seijuurou,_ Akashi meletakkan tangannya di dada, seakan-akan menegaskan siapa dirinya pada langit-langit yang kosong. _Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi._

Reaksi yang normal mungkin panik, tapi Akashi tidak mau melakukan itu, dan sebagai gantinya ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Perlahan, ia berusaha menggali memori itu dari kepalanya. Ingatan terakhir yang bisa diraihnya adalah ia sedang dalam perjalanan kereta menuju ke suatu tempat—mungkin Tokyo—tapi untuk apa, ia tidak ingat.

Lalu layaknya ada sebuah lubang hitam yang menelan segalanya, ingatannya setelah itu hanya berupa kehampaan; semua gambar, warna, dan suara seakan tersedot keluar dari kepalanya, meninggalkan suatu sudut di otaknya kosong dan gelap. Tidak terjamah, tidak terlihat.

Akashi tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Jadi… ingatannya hilang? Ia terdiam, _lama_. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia sedang menatap ke atas sambil masih menimbang-nimbang ketika pintu mendadak terbuka. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya.

Tunggu, _Tetsuya?_

Figur yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut sewarna langit, mata yang besar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, kulit pucat. Akashi mengenal benar sosok itu; ia hapal cara berjalannya yang tidak menimbulkan suara, ia hapal gerakannya yang seperti bayangan. Akashi tidak mungkin salah—ia _tidak pernah_ salah—itu memang benar-benar Tetsuya—teman satu klub basket di SMP-nya dulu—Tetsuya yang _itu._

Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, suaranya sedikit serak. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, bahkan saat duduk pun, ranjang itu tetap terasa keras, asing, dan tidak nyaman. Ruangan itu minim perabotan, dengan dinding putih dan lantai ubin yang juga putih, membuat Tetsuya yang mengenakan pakaian biru pastel hampir menyaru dengan sekitarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya meletakkan nampannya di meja samping ranjang. Ada dua mangkuk, sebuah piring, dan sebuah gelas di sana. Salah satu mangkuk berisi sup miso, yang lainnya entah apa—Akashi hanya memerhatikan _tofu_ yang mengambang dalam kuah sup—tapi ia tebak itu adalah sarapannya.

Akashi kemudian memandangi Tetsuya lekat-lekat, menyerap setiap detail selagi pemuda itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Akashi-kun? Sudah merasa baikan?"

Sejujurnya, Akashi tidak bisa menjawab itu karena ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kondisinya sebelum ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya?"

Alis Tetsuya sedikit terangkat ketika ia menjawab, "Aku bekerja di sini."

"Maksudmu aku tadi tertidur di taman kanak-kanak?"

Sekarang alis Tetsuya mengerut. "Ini bukan taman kanak-kanak. Aku perawat di sini."

Perawat? Sejak kapan Tetsuya menjadi perawat? Terakhir kali Akashi mengecek, Tetsuya masih menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Ia tidak mungkin keliru—orang lain bisa salah, ia _tidak_. Akashi menatap Tetsuya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki, memang, seragam birunya itu tidak terlihat seperti pakaian yang akan dikenakan seorang guru. Mungkinkah Tetsuya mendadak berganti pekerjaan setelah ia terakhir kali berkunjung? Bisa saja, meski Akashi tidak ingat kalau Tetsuya punya latar belakang pendidikan yang memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai perawat.

Atau mungkin Tetsuya memang _punya_ , dan Akashi _sudah tahu_ kalau ia berganti pekerjaan, hanya saja, ingatan itu berada di bagian memorinya yang hilang. Baiklah, mungkin itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejauh ini, ia yakin itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal. Akashi tidak pernah salah.

Akashi beranjak turun dari ranjang, lantai terasa dingin di bawah kakinya. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirai, langsung berhadapan dengan halaman luas yang tidak dikenalnya. Dari jarak dirinya dengan tanah, ia tahu sedang berada di lantai dua. "Di mana ini?"

"Tokyo." Tetsuya menjawab. "Akashi-kun tidak ingat apa pun?"

Berarti benar, perjalanan kereta yang terakhir diingatnya memang menuju ke Tokyo. "Hanya sampai perjalananku ke kota ini. Sisanya aku tidak ingat."

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun kehilangan ingatan, ya," ujar Tetsuya, nadanya tidak seperti bertanya, melainkan menyatakan sesuatu yang telah jelas. "Baiklah, Akashi-kun banyak-banyaklah beristirahat. Aku yakin nanti ingatanmu akan kembali dengan sendirinya."

Masih di depan jendela, pemuda berambut merah itu menelusuri setiap jengkal taman. Ia bisa menangkap hijau segar rerumputan, warna-warni bunga—banyak sekali bunga-bunga—dan jalan-jalan setapak yang dihiasi kerikil, membentang luas di seluruh halaman, dan tunggu, apa benda putih panjang yang ada di ujung itu— _apa itu tembok?_

Ada sesuatu yang janggal menggelitik dasar perutnya sehingga Akashi berbalik begitu mendadak. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Rumah sakit jiwa."

Jawaban Tetsuya membuat rasa yang menggelitik di perutnya itu berubah menjadi bongkahan es. Pertama, ada Akashi _yang lain_ berbagi tubuh dengannya; hari ini, ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa; lalu besok apa? _Mungkin ia akan jadi benar-benar sinting dan membunuh seseorang._

Matanya melebar. "Aku harap kau tidak sedang bercanda, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak akan bercanda, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?"

"Akashi-kun telah membunuh seseorang."

_Lihat, kan? Akashi tahu dirinya tidak pernah salah._

Bongkahan es itu meleleh dan dinginnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Akashi. Bukannya ia tidak menyangka dirinya mampu membunuh seseorang, hanya saja, ia heran ada yang cukup berani untuk kurang ajar sehingga ia sampai membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Akashi-kun menusuknya dengan gunting."

_Gunting, kah?_ Akashi tidak terkejut. "Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya aku berada di penjara sekarang?"

"Tadinya, tapi Aomine-kun yang menemukanmu ketika ia sedang bertugas, dan dia bilang Akashi-kun kacau, jadi mereka membawamu ke sini."

Daiki, huh? Ia tidak pernah memikirkan keuntungan yang bisa didapatkannya dari mempunyai kenalan seorang polisi, tapi Daiki mungkin "melindunginya"; Akashi tahu ia punya kesempatan yang lebih besar di rumah sakit jiwa dibanding dalam penjara jika dirinya terbukti membunuh. Omong-omong, ternyata si bodoh pemalas itu ada gunanya juga, Akashi membuat catatan mental untuk menemui Daiki secara pribadi nanti.

"Oh?" ujar Akashi. Ia membiarkan dirinya tetap tenang meski suara lain di dalam kepalanya memukul-mukul, _Kaupembunuhkaupembunuhkaupembunuh—_ "Lalu kau tidak takut hanya berdua di ruangan tertutup seperti ini bersama seorang pembunuh, Tetsuya?"

Wajah itu masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang sama. Tetsuya tidak banyak berubah, dan Akashi suka itu. "Tidak," kata pemuda itu mantap, "karena aku percaya bukan Akashi-kun yang melakukannya."

Ia suka Tetsuya tidak menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh, ia suka Tetsuya membelanya. Tapi Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Mungkin bukan aku yang melakukannya, atau bisa saja memang _aku_ pembunuhnya. Kau pasti tidak ada di sana saat kejadiannya, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa memastikan _siapa_ yang membunuh?"

" _Ya_ ," Tetsuya menatap Akashi dengan matanya yang besar, biru, dan penuh determinasi, "mungkin saja, tapi aku percaya bukan Akashi-kun yang melakukannya. _Aku tetap dan mau percaya_."

* * *

Akashi sedang menghirup kuah terakhir di sup misonya saat seorang lain melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya, lagi-lagi tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia meletakkan mangkuknya dan beralih untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Hijau dan kacamata, Akashi mengira ia hampir melihat seragam oranye Shuutoku yang menggelikan itu saat matanya memindai ke bawah, tapi sekarang yang didapatinya hanyalah jas putih. Satu lagi orang yang berpakaian seperti warna dinding, tapi ia tidak samar seperti Tetsuya. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggap lelaki dengan tinggi hampir dua meter _samar_.

"Shintarou," nama itu masih terasa akrab di lidahnya, seakan-akan mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Midorima Shintarou, _shooting guard_ mereka di klub basket dulu, temannya yang paling akrab di SMP Teikou. Ia tahu Shintarou menjadi seorang dokter, biarpun ia tidak mengetahui detail tempatnya bekerja. Jadi sekarang ia dokter untuk para orang gila? Akashi merasa geli sendiri. Kalau Shintarou masih percaya ramalan dan membawa benda keberuntungannya ke mana-mana, seharusnya ia yang menjadi pasien di sana.

"Akashi," Shintarou menarik kursi ke arah Akashi yang sedang duduk di dekat meja, "sejak dulu aku selalu menganggap kepribadianmu itu bermasalah, tapi tidak sekali pun aku pernah membayangkan kalau kau akan berakhir di sini."

Akashi tersenyum. "Itu bukan jenis kalimat pembuka yang baik, Shintarou. Setidaknya berikan aku sapaan selamat pagi yang baik terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara. Sudah berapa lama sejak reuni terakhir kita?"

"Selamat pagi," Shintarou berkata dengan jengkel, "enam bulan."

"Sudah selama itu kah?" ujar Akashi. Ia memerhatikan Shintarou, lelaki itu juga tidak banyak berubah. Rambutnya masih menyangi hijau musim semi, matanya tetap dibingkai kacamata, dan ujung-ujung bibirnya selalu melengkung ke bawah. Ia mengenakan kemaja dengan dasi yang ujungnya menghilang ke balik jas putihnya. Jari-jari di tangan kirinya masih diperban. Akashi memandanginya saat ia mengeluarkan sebatang pulpen dan memangku papan jepitnya. Shintarou memiliki aura dan citra seorang dokter, meski akan lebih sempurna jika ada stetoskop yang menggantung di pundaknya. Tapi kemudian Akashi ingat kalau mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit jiwa, dan Shintarou adalah dokter untuk _orang_ _gila_ , jadi mungkin lebih aman baginya untuk membawa suntikan berisi obat bius dibanding stetoskop.

"Umurmu akan pendek kalau merengut terus, Shintarou." Akashi bersandar di kursinya. "Santailah sedikit."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersantai kalau orang-orang yang kutemui di sekolah dulu sekarang berkumpul di sini?" Suaranya bernada marah. "Pertama Kise, sekarang kau, nanti siapa lagi? Mungkin aku akan menemukan Aomine berteriak-teriak frustrasi di gerbang depan karena menjadi polisi membuatnya tak sempat membaca majalah porno."

"Ryouta ada di sini?"

"Ya. Dia masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu—jangan tersenyum, Akashi, ini tidak lucu. Dan kau seharusnya _sudah_ _tahu_ soal Kise." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kukira pekerjaan ini akan menjauhkanku dari kalian, tapi nyatanya aku hanya menemukan orang-orang yang sama. Harusnya plang yang ada di depan itu bukan bertuliskan 'rumah sakit jiwa', tapi 'balai reuni'."

Akashi tidak bisa menghapus senyumnya, malah ia bisa merasakan bibirnya tertarik semakin lebar. Ia tahu Shintarou bukannya benci bertemu mereka, melainkan benci bertemu mereka sebagai _pasiennya_. Shintarou tidak mau teman-temannya menjadi orang gila, ia peduli pada mereka, ia _mengkhawatirkan_ mereka; tapi ia hanya tidak mau mengatakannya secara langsung. Apa sebutannya? _Tsundere_ , ya?

Akashi ingin mengikuti permainan ini sebentar. "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Jangan meledekku. Kau membunuh seseorang dengan gunting." Shintarou membalik kertas-kertas yang dijepit di papannya. "Tugasku sekarang adalah memeriksamu. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

Akashi sedikit tergoda untuk tahu siapa yang dibunuhnya, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

Akashi memerhatikan saat mata hijau itu melebar dan naik, beradu pandang dengannya. "Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Berarti kau tidak ingat soal Kise?" Shintarou menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah teramat jelas. "Aku yang mengabarkanmu soal Kise lewat telepon, tapi kau sedang tidak bisa datang waktu itu, kau juga tidak ingat?"

"Tidak ingat. Ingatan terakhirku adalah perjalanan keretaku ke sini."

"Jadi kau tidak ingat sudah berapa hari kau berada di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu tentang pembunuhan itu?"

"Aku _sama sekali_ tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Shintarou."

"Termasuk kejadian pembunuhannya, ya," dokter muda itu bergumam sambil mencatat, "apa lagi yang kau rasakan?"

" _Tofu_ di supku kurang banyak."

"Sampaikan komplain yang itu ke bagian dapur." Shintarou menyesuaikan letak kacamatanya sekali lagi. "Ada lagi yang kau rasakan? Sakit kepala, mual?"

"Sedikit sakit kepala saat aku terbangun, tapi sudah hilang sekarang."

"Baiklah." Suara goresan terdengar saat si dokter mencatat lagi. "Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

"Kalau begitu, selesai untuk pagi ini."

"Kau tidak akan memeriksa mata atau tenggorokanku dengan senter atau yang semacamnya?"

"Kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja, jadi aku akan memberi pengecualian." Shintarou merapikan kertas-kertasnya.

"Itu penyalahan prosedur."

"Kau tidak benar-benar sakit, Akashi."

Seringai muncul di bibir si pemuda berambut merah.

Sebelum Shintarou sempat berdiri, Akashi meletakkan sebelah tangan di lututnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

Mata Shintarou menyipit. Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak menatap langsung ke bulu mata bawahnya yang lentik, terkadang ia ingin mencoba mencabutnya, atau mungkin mengguntingnya sedikit; bulu mata seperti itu terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. "Perkembangan keadaanmu akan terus dipantau, kemungkinan besar hingga ingatanmu kembali," kata Shintarou, "setelah itu, kasusmu akan diproses."

Akashi menatap Shintarou dengan tajam, membuatnya berjengit mundur ke sandaran kursinya.

"Aku mau keluar dari sini."

Shintarou berdiri. "Sekali ini, aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu."

"Aku tidak sedang meminta."

"Lalu apa, memerintah? Kata-katamu tidak absolut lagi di sini."

" _Shintarou_."

Dokter itu mendekatkan badannya sedikit saat ia melanjutkan dengan suara rendah. "Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar gila, Akashi. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah kau sungguh-sungguh kehilangan ingatanmu, tapi aku akan bersikap seolah-seolah aku percaya. Kalau kau mau lolos dari masalah ini, aku sarankan kau mainkan peran orang gilanya dulu sebentar."

Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou; mereka semua masih setia padanya. Akashi menambahkan nama Shintarou dalam daftar orang-orang yang akan ia ajak bicara pribadi nanti.

Akashi kembali bersandar, lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Baiklah, aku akan berada di sini sebentar."

"Bagus, setelah ingatanmu kembali, akan kukeluarkan kau dari sini," Shintarou menyelipkan pulpennya ke saku jas, "setiap hari melihat wajah-wajah kalian lagi membuatku muak."

Akashi tahu Shintarou hanya tidak ingin mendapati teman-temannya berada di rumah sakit jiwa, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Dan setelah itu kau bisa bersantai?"

Dokter berambut hijau itu berbalik. "Tidak, masih ada Kise dan yang lainnya. Masih banyak pengganggu yang harus kuusir dari sini."

Terkadang Akashi begitu ingin memerintahkannya untuk berkata jujur saja, tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya lagi karena merasa tidak bisa berterus terang telah menjadi salah satu "daya tarik" Shintarou. Biarpun ia sangat payah dalam mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri, setiap orang tetap punya caranya masing-masing, kan?

Akashi mengamati punggung yang lebar dan tinggi itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sudah ditentukan sekarang, ia akan tinggal di sini sebentar untuk memainkan perang orang gilanya, sambil mencoba mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dan melihat perkembangan, sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah yang berikutnya. Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang masih menganggunya.

Akashi bertanya tepat saat Shintarou memutar gagang pintu, "Shintarou, kenapa celanamu ungu dan polkadot?"

Ia telah menahan dirinya untuk bertanya sejak awal Shintarou masuk tadi. Celana itu bahkan lebih menggelikan lagi dari seragam oranye Shuutoku yang membuat Shintarou terlihat seperti wortel dengan rambut hijaunya; Akashi sangat ingin melubanginya dengan pandangan mata—atau dengan guntingnya.

Shintarou menoleh ke belakang sekilas saat menjawab, "Ini, tentu saja, adalah _lucky item_ hari ini."

Kemudian ia menutup pintu di belakangnya.


	2. in the afternoon

Melihat seorang dokter berjas putih rapi dengan celana polkadot ungu mungkin sudah cukup traumatis untuk membuat pasien lain meringkuk seharian di kamarnya, tapi Akashi memutuskan hari itu akan menjadi terlalu sia-sia untuk dihabiskan hanya dengan berdiam diri.

Menjelang siang, ruangannya tetap kosong. Ia menunggu, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang datang. Dan waktu yang telah dilewatinya lebih dari cukup untuk Akashi berpikir.

Perasaan menggelitik lain muncul di perutnya. Menurut Tetsuya, pasien yang ada di sana bisa mendapatkan makan siang mereka di kafetaria—kebanyakan kasusnya adalah perawat harus _menggiring_ mereka ke sana atau _membawakan_ makanan untuk mereka dari sana—tapi Akashi merasa ia cukup waras untuk bisa datang sendiri.

Akashi beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berjengit saat dingin lantai kembali menyentuh telapak kakinya—ia harus ingat untuk meminta sandal rumah dari Tetsuya nanti—dan memutar gagang pintu.

Pintunya tidak dikunci.

Lorong di hadapannya senyap.

Dalam hati, Akashi mengutuki siapa pun yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit jiwa itu. Kalau ia memang ditahan karena membunuh, siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan ruangannya bebas terbuka kapan saja? Ia bahkan nyaris terkejut tidak terbangun dengan tangan dan kaki terbelenggu tadi pagi.

Lampu-lampu _tubular_ yang setengahnya remang menempel di langit-langit yang melengkung, berjajar hingga ke ujung terjauh lorong. Dindingnya dicat hijau muda, yang seakan-akan berkonspirasi dengan pencahayaan yang kurang untuk memunculkan kesan memuakkan. Lantai yang dipel hingga berkilau memantulkan putih lampu dan bayangan Akashi. Ruangannya berada tepat di ujung lorong, sehingga ketika berjalan ke luar, ia bisa melihat deretan pintu-pintu di kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat seperti sel untuk orang gila, malah, semuanya mengingatkannya pada pintu kamar hotel; cokelat, kayu, dan tebal.

Hanya untuk memastikan, Akashi menghampiri salah satunya dan mencoba memutar gagang pintu.

Terkunci.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandanginya sebentar, sebelum kembali menyusuri lorong hingga ia tiba di tangga yang berada di ujung. Ia menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap detakan pelan yang ditimbulkan oleh kakinya. Dasar tangga mengantarkannya ke sebuah lorong lain yang agak lebih lebar, langit-langitnya rata dan penerangannya baik-baik saja, tapi entah bagaimana tetap memancarkan kesan memuakkan yang sama. Pintu-pintu yang sama dengan yang ada di lantai atas memenuhi kedua dinding lorong. Ia melewati pintu-pintu itu tanpa terburu-buru, kemudian sebuah belokan ke ruangan lain muncul di sisi kirinya. Dari ubin yang melapisi dinding di belokan itu, Akashi menebak bahwa jalan itu menuju kamar mandi. Ia berhenti sebentar, samar-samar telinganya bisa menangkap suara pancuran air.

Sebuah tangga lain menuju ke lantai atas kembali memotong deretan pintu yang ada di sisi kirinya, tapi Akashi melewatinya bahkan tanpa menoleh. Ia tahu dapur seharusnya berada di lantai dasar, dan hal yang sama berlaku pada kafetarianya.

Lorong yang dilewatinya kemudian menyempit dan sedikit membelok ke kanan sebelum akhirnya kembali lurus. Kini ada sebuah ruangan besar di sebelah kirinya; jalan masuknya adalah pintu cokelat ganda yang membuka tepat ketika ia sedang melintas di depannya. Akashi tidak sempat melihat apa yang ada di dalam karena perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar.

Kuroko Tetsuya muncul sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang kosong. Mereka bertatapan.

"Untuk siapa itu?" Akashi otomatis bertanya, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Pasien di Ruang 105," Tetsuya menjawab, "Akashi-kun mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Di mana kafetarianya?"

"Di belokan pertama ke kiri setelah lorong ini."

"Terima kasih," balas Akashi sebelum melanjutkan berjalan, kemudian ia teringat kalau kakinya tidak nyaman, "dan Tetsuya—" ia menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

Perawat yang mendorong kursi roda itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

Ia penasaran apakah Tetsuya masih mempraktekkan _misdirection_ bahkan ketika mereka sudah jarang bermain basket, atau mungkin pemuda itu sudah benar-benar menguasai cara beteleportasi, karena seharusnya trik menghilang biasa tidak akan bisa mengecoh Akashi—terutama karena ia sendiri yang "mengajarkan" Tetsuya trik itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkannya terlebih dahulu.

Akashi mengambil belokan pertama, dan menemukan kafetaria kosong melompong. Langit-langitnya yang melengkung menjulang tinggi, dihiasi lukisan yang muncul berselingan dengan kasau-kasau kayu. Jendela-jendela persegi panjang yang besar menempati dinding di salah satu sisi ruangan, langsung mengarah ke halaman luar. Meja-mejanya yang tak berlapis taplak berupa sebuah meja makan besar yang memuat delapan kursi. Lantai kayu yang dipoles licin itu terasa lebih nyaman di kakinya ketika ia melangkah masuk.

Sekilas tempat itu memang terlihat kosong, tapi Akashi menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, di salah satu meja yang paling dekat dengan pintu yang menghubungkan kafetaria dengan dapur, duduk seseorang yang sangat dikenali Akashi. Cahaya matahari dari jendela di luar menerpa rambutnya yang ungu; sejenak Akashi sempat mengingat insiden dengan polkadot yang juga ungu, tapi kemudian memutuskan bahwa hanya kebetulan saja warna rambut pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu sama dengan warna celana Shintarou pagi ini.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Akashi mendekatinya dan duduk di ujung meja.

"Atsushi," panggilnya, dan Murasakibara Atsushi mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Akachin," katanya, setengah menguap, "jadi apa yang kudengar dari Midochin benar. Kau ada di sini."

Akashi memerhatikan mantan teman setimnya di klub basket SMP itu—satu lagi teman lama, ia tidak heran Shintarou menjuluki tempat itu balai reuni. Atsushi mengenakan baju yang sama putihnya dengan jas Shintarou, hanya saja ada kancing-kancing besar berwarna hitam yang menghiasi bagian depannya. Akashi mengenalinya, itu pakaian _chef_. _Toque_ [1] putihnya diletakkan secara asal di atas meja, sementara pemiliknya sedang mengunyah kudapan.

Akashi tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, Atsushi?"

"Akachin membunuh seseorang dengan gunting."

Semua jawaban masih sinkron, hingga sejauh ini. Suara itu kembali ribut di dalam kepalanya— _kaumembunuhkaumembunuhkaumembunuh—_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Istirahat."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Oh? Kukira staf punya ruangan sendiri untuk beristirahat." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Ada di belakang," jawab Atsushi, "tapi di sana pengap, jadi aku lebih suka di sini. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang peduli kalau aku menggunakan fasilitas pasien, semua yang ada di sini kan hanya orang gila." Atsushi memasukkan kue-kue kering ke dalam mulutnya. "Membuatku ingin menghancurkan mereka saja."

"Telan dulu sebelum bicara," kata Akashi, "dan jangan makan setengah lusin sekaligus."

Atsushi buru-buru mengunyah dan menelan. "Iya, Akachin."

"Kenapa tempat ini kosong?"

"Nanti ramai. Akachin datang agak terlalu awal."

Mata Akashi mencari penunjuk waktu, dan menemukan jam dinding tua di dekat mereka. Baru jam sebelas. "Apa miso yang tadi pagi masih ada?"

"Masih, sedang dihangatkan di belakang."

"Bawa ke sini. Beserta semua _tofu_ -nya."

* * *

Selesai dengan makan siangnya yang agak terlalu awal, Akashi meminta denah gedung. Murasakibara bilang pasien tidak seharusnya diberikan denah, tapi ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan satu salinan dari ruang arsip, kantor, atau perpustakaan (karena ruangan itu memiliki banyak sekali buku dan kertas-kertas yang ditumpuk, tapi selalu sepi, berhubung tidak banyak orang yang cukup waras untuk bisa membaca di sana). Merasa ruang arsip dan kantor agak terlalu berisiko karena kemungkinan besar tidak akan kosong, Akashi memutuskan untuk memeriksa tempat yang kedengarannya paling aman; perpustakaan.

Mengikuti arah dari Murasakibara yang dihapalnya dalam sekali ucap, Akashi berjalan keluar dari kafetaria dan berbelok menuju koridor. Jalan itu membentang hingga sekitar panjang lapangan basket; jendela-jendela yang lebar berjajar di sepanjang sisi kirinya, menghadap ke halaman dalam. Sinar matahari menembus kaca-kaca, menimbulkan cahaya yang terpetak-petak akibat bingkai jendela di sepanjang lantai koridor.

Akashi mendorong salah satu jendela membuka, dan petak-petak hilang di lantai, digantikan sebuah kotak cahaya besar yang terisi oleh siluetnya. Angin sejuk menyapa wajahnya, lalu menyibakkan gorden. Matanya kembali menelusuri jalan di hadapannya, lalu tubuhnya mengikuti. Sekilas koridor itu mengingatkannya pada yang biasa dilewatinya di SMA Rakuzan dulu, minus murid-murid berseragam yang lalu-lalang dan suara bisingnya.

Tapi toh sekarang itu sudah tidak penting, koridornya mirip dengan yang ada di Rakuzan atau Teikou atau sekolah mana pun, tempat itu tetaplah rumah sakit jiwa yang dibangun untuk memenjarakan orang-orang sepertinya. Orang-orang _gila_ sepertinya. Akashi bukan tipe yang hobi menghabiskan waktu untuk terbengong-bengong, tapi ia juga tidak mau terburu-buru. Semua tindakannya harus dilakukan di saat yang tepat dan dalam kecepatan yang pas. Kalau mau, ia mungkin bisa saja menghentikan omong kosong ini sekarang dan mendesak Shintarou atau kepala rumah sakit yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengeluarkannya, tapi ia tahu itu akan menjadi tindakan yang gegabah.

Ada hal-hal yang harus diketahuinya terlebih dahulu; tentang rumah sakit itu, bagaimana teman-temannya bisa berada di sana, dan kenapa semuanya terasa terlalu janggal. Masih banyak yang harus ia selidiki sebelum akhirnya sampai pada kebenaran akan siapa yang ia "bunuh", dan baru setelahnya ia akan mengelurkan dirinya sendiri dari sana.

Di ujung koridor, Akashi berbelok sesuai arahan yang diberikan padanya, dan ia memasuki perpustakaan. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, tempat itu hanya ramai diisi oleh kertas-kertas tua. Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk terdapat meja untuk pustakawan; ada sebuah komputer lama di sana, dengan map-map dan peralatan tulis diletakkan sembarangan, tapi tidak ada yang menempatinya. Di sisi kirinya, di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke halaman dalam, sofa-sofa bersandaran tinggi melingkari sebuah meja kopi berbentuk segi empat. Perabotannya terlihat tua, tapi permukaan meja bersih dari debu, sehingga ia memperkirakan kalau setidaknya ada satu orang yang biasa duduk di sana.

Di tengah ruangan ditempatkan dua buah meja panjang untuk membaca, lengkap dengan kursi-kursinya. Tataannya persis seperti perpustakaan Rakuzan. Akashi meliriknya sekilas sebelum berpindah ke meja pustakawan dan memeriksa map yang ditumpuk di atas sana. Kebanyakan hanyalah catatan-catatan berdebu, Akashi mengabaikan semuanya, sama seperti ia tidak mempedulikan kertas-kertas yang ia temukan di laci meja. Ia kemudian mencoba menyalakan komputer, gagal, memeriksa apakah kabelnya terpasang dengan benar, lalu mencoba lagi, dan tetap gagal.

Ia beralih ke meja kopi, menarik tumpukan koran yang tersimpan di bawahnya dan membentangkannya dengan asal di meja. Semuanya adalah koran lama, tertanggal sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Akashi berjalan ke arah rak, lantai perpustakaan yang berlapis karpet terasa nyaman di kakinya yang telanjang. Ia mengelilingi ruangan. Rak buku yang terisi penuh menutupi setiap sisi dinding hingga ke langit-langit. Yang tersimpan di sana kebanyakan adalah buku-buku berbahasa Inggris cetakan lama dengan sampul tebal dan debu yang mungkin bertanggung jawab atas separuh dari berat bukunya.

Akashi mengambil salah satu buku yang kira-kira isinya menarik, lalu memutar salah satu sofa menghadap jendela dan duduk. _Ada sesuatu yang janggal_. Ia mungkin memang sedang memainkan peran orang gila, tapi ia tahu kalau otaknya masih sehat. Dan ia jelas tidak bodoh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang rumah sakit itu, meskipun semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak pas tentang tuduhan pembunuhannya (meski pun bisa jadi itu bukan _hanya_ _tuduhan_ karena Akashi memang bisa saja benar-benar melakukannya), tentang pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci (yang sebenarnya sangat aneh karena statusnya sekarang adalah "tersangka" pembunuhan), bahkan tentang interaksi dengan mantan rekan-rekan setimnya di Teikou dulu (tentu saja hal yang paling tidak masuk akal dari bagian ini adalah motif celana Shintarou, tapi Akashi menilai fakta bahwa mereka jadi berkumpul di satu rumah sakit jiwa adalah sesuatu yang lebih serius).

Semuanya terkesan… _terlalu kebetulan? Dipaksakan? Agak tidak logis?_

Ya—tapi Akashi tetap tidak bisa menemukan bagian mana yang irasional dari itu semua. Mau dilihat bagaimana pun juga, semuanya masih terjadi dalam batasan normal. Mungkin ia sekarang memang pembunuh dan janggal jika jendela serta pintunya tidak dikunci, tapi bagaimana kalau itu ternyata diatur? Tolong jangan bilang kalau kepala rumah sakit jiwa itu adalah salah satu dari temannya juga; mungkin Reo, rekan setimnya di Rakuzan, atau siapalah.

Senyum muncul di bibirnya. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa sedikit terhibur. Situasinya sekarang jadi agak lucu dengan cara yang ironis. Sehabis ini, ia mungkin harus mencari gunting untuk dibawa-bawa, siapa tahu dengan begitu citranya sebagai pembunuh akan lebih terasa riil.

Omong-omong, denahnya masih belum ditemukan. Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya, ia ingin istirahat sebentar. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca.

Tidak sampai dua jam, ia terganggu oleh suara-suara samar yang terdengar dari bagian belakang perpustakaan. Akashi menoleh, setelah mengitari seluruh ruangan untuk mencari denah, ia tahu ada dua pintu di sana. Ia menebak pintu-pintu itu mengarah ke sebuah ruangan, dan sekarang ruangan itu terisi; seseorang yang suaranya agak familier tertawa keras sekali. Sebelum mengembalikan buku kembali ke raknya, Akashi menghampiri meja pustakawan dan mengambil gunting yang berserakan bersama alat tulis lainnya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga ketika berada di tempat orang gila. Mengingat pikirannya sendiri soal "citra seorang pembunuh", ia menyeringai lalu mendengus; menyelipkan gunting itu ke dalam saku celana dengan bagian yang tajam menghadap ke atas.

Akashi berjalan menuju salah pintu dan membukanya tanpa mengetuk.

Ruangan itu luasnya setengah dari ukuran perpustakaan, satu dari keempat sisi dindingnya menampakkan pintu bergaya Jepang. Dari sekali lirikan pada meja tenis yang diletakkan di salah satu sisi ruangan, Akashi langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah ruangan rekreasi. Ada lemari serta rak-rak yang menyimpan papan permainan, meja kopi dan sofa-sofa, televisi di ujung ruangan, sebuah meja rendah lain dan bantal-bantal empuk di lantai yang berlapis karpet tebal lembut. Akashi menangkap semua objek dengan matanya secepat ia mengenyahkan mereka semua dari perhatiannya. Karena hal yang bisa _menghiburnya_ lebih dari sebuah ruangan _hiburan_ adalah wajah-wajah yang ada di sana.

Takao Kazunari adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Akashi—karena tentu saja _hawk eye_ -nya mampu menangkap apa pun yang terjadi meski ia sedang duduk membelakangi pintu—pemuda itu pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk dan senyumnya merekah cepat menggantikan ekspresinya yang sempat terkejut.

"Ya ampun," kata Takao geli, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi, "kau—Akashi Seijuurou, kan? _Akashi Seijuurou_ _yang itu_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Toque (blanche—putih): topi tinggi putih, bulat dan berlipat, yang biasa dipakai oleh koki.


	3. until evening

"Ya, aku Akashi Seijuurou, _tentu saja_ ," kata Akashi dingin, "tanpa 'yang itu'."

_Takao Kazunari_ —Akashi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia termasuk salah satu orang yang tidak bisa Akashi lupa. Karena sewaktu Shuutoku bertemu Rakuzan di semifinal Winter Cup saat tahun pertama mereka di SMA, Takao Kazunari telah membuktikan bahwa dirinya cukup kompeten untuk bisa dipercaya oleh Shintarou. Dan Akashi tidak akan melewatkan begitu saja orang-orang yang kemampuannya diakui oleh anggota _Generation of Miracles_ mana pun.

Takao tergelak, tangannya naik untuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ahaha, tentu saja, tentu saja tanpa 'yang itu'—aku takkan bisa melupakanmu sejak semifinal itu—hanya Akashi Seijuurou, eh?" Ia berdeham. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ada di sini? Dan apa kau sudah bertemu Shin-chan? Dia pasti akan mengamuk kalau tahu kau ada di sini."

"Aku membunuh seseorang," jawabnya kalem, "dan ya, aku sudah bertemu Shintarou. Dia marah, dan agak frustrasi."

"Ah, Shin-chan yang malang, tunggulah sampai kau melihat siapa saja pasien yang ada di sini, setelahnya kau pasti tidak akan heran kenapa dia tertekan." Takao terkikik. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi, membunuh orang? Aku tidak terkejut kalau kau yang melakukannya, mengingat sifatmu dan yang semacamnya—he-hei, tidak usah melotot begitu—tunggu—maksudku, siapa—siapa yang kau bunuh? Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Amnesia?"

"Ya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum. "Yah, itu menyebalkan. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, dan aku memang benar-benar membunuh, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau ingatan itu tidak kembali? Dan kalau pun kembali, aku akan berpura-pura tetap amnesia untuk menghindari hukuman—atau jangan bilang padaku, kalau itu memang yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Mata Akashi menyipit. "Kalau itu memang yang kulakukan sekarang, aku pasti juga sudah mengeluarkan diriku dari tempat ini tanpa menunggumu untuk mengatakannya. Jaga bicaramu, Takao Kazunari."

"O-oke, benar-benar amnesia, kalau begitu," Takao tergagap, "dan tak perlu menyebutkan nama lengkapku, kau boleh memanggilku Takao, atau Taka-chan, atau apalah."

"Kazunari," ujung-ujung bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas, "aku akan memanggilmu itu."

"Baiklah, itu juga boleh. Terserah kau saja." Akashi bisa melihat Takao Kazunari—atau Kazunari, karena sekarang ia akan mulai memanggilnya begitu—menelan ludah, tapi kemudian kembali riang. "Omong-omong, apa ini hari pertamamu? Kok aku baru melihatmu di sini, ya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, aku terbangun tanpa ingat apa-apa pagi ini."

"Ah," kata Kazunari, "kalau begitu biarkan aku mengenalkanmu pada para penghuni setia ruang rekreasi ini." Kazunari melangkah mundur sekali sebelum menggerakan sebelah lengannya setengah lingkaran menyapu ruangan. "Ini perkumpulan _point guard_ gila."

Wajah-wajah mereka _memang_ familier. Kazunari menyebutkan nama semua yang ada di ruangan itu satu per satu sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, meski Akashi sebenarnya sudah mengenal sebagian besar dari mereka. Ada Izuki Shun di sana, sedang bertelungkup di lantai sambil menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku sambil tertawa sendiri. Saat namanya disebut, Imayoshi Shoichi melambaikan tangan, matanya yang dibingkai kacamata hanya segaris tipis dan ia ( _selalu_ ) tersenyum dengan cara yang mencurigakan, sementara di depannya, Kasamatsu Yukio mengomel untuk tidak menelantarkan permainan kartu mereka yang sedang berlangsung.

Di sudut ruangan lainnya, duduk di sofa yang ditarik begitu dekat ke hadapan meja kopi, Akashi bisa melihat tiga orang mengelilingi sebuah papan permainan. Ekspresi di wajah Kouki Furihata menjukkan kalau ia sedang tidak nyaman, sementara di sampingnya, Hanamiya Makoto meracau akan menjerat orang-orang bodoh dengan jaring laba-labanya lalu menggebrak meja (Akashi sebenarnya tidak benar-benar paham apa yang dimaksud dengan jaring laba-laba di sini, tapi biarlah). Di seberang mereka, Kensuki Fukui turun dari tempat duduknya sebentar dan memunguti dadu serta pion yang berterbangan.

Akashi mengerjap. Disebut perkumpulan _point guard_ gila karena mereka semua tadinya adalah _point guard_ di tim basket SMA masing-masing—termasuk Kazunari dan dirinya sendiri—dan sekarang semuanya juga berstatus sebagai pasien di rumah sakit jiwa.

Entah memang takdir menggemari ironi atau hanya kebetulan yang konyol saja; Akashi menahan dorongannya untuk tertawa. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang telah terbit di bibirnya. "Jadi, aku benar-benar berada di tengah-tengah orang gila, heh?"

"Tapi," Kazunari mengedipkan sebelah mata, dan Akashi harus mengerahkan seluruh kemauannya demi menahan diri dari menyambar gunting yang ada dalam sakunya untuk mencungkil keluar sebuah _hawk eye_ , "kau mungkin sudah tahu ini, kalau kami—atau kita, jika kau juga ingin menghitung dirimu sendiri—semua yang ada di sini tidak benar-benar gila. Kami normal-normal saja, tidak ada yang mendadak berlarian atau berteriak-teriak tanpa sebab. Tapi semua orang tetap mencap kami tidak waras di satu titik."

"Berhentilah bicara berbelit-belit," kata Akashi, "kau tetap tidak akan bisa membuat orang terkesan dengan cara itu."

"Ah, matamu bahkan bisa menangkap kata-kata yang tidak terlihat, ya, Akashi." Kazunari tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, biar kuperjelas, semua _point guard_ yang ada di sini ditahan karena satu hal."

"Dan yang kau maksud dengan 'satu hal' ini adalah?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum jail. "Semua yang ada di sini telah membunuh orang."

* * *

Imayoshi memang memiliki gelagat yang mencurigakan, jadi Akashi tidak heran jika ia membunuh satu atau dua orang sambil tersenyum. Izuki sendiri kurang meyakinkan, tapi mungkin orang terbunuh oleh lelucon-leluconnya yang garing. Hanamiya, jika dilihat dari perangainya, tidak akan jadi mengejutkan jika ia membunuh seseorang. Tapi Furihata? Yang dulu adalah rekan setim Tetsuya di Seirin itu? Ia mungkin pernah melakukan beberapa gerakan nekat saat mereka berhadapan, tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak membayangkan bagaimana _chihuahua_ sepertinya bisa membunuh seseorang.

Sedangkan untuk Kazunari dan sisanya, Akashi tidak mau memikirkan. Ia tidak berkomentar; tidak bertanya tentang siapa yang mereka bunuh dan bagaimana kejadiannya, tidak mencari tahu bagaimana mereka semua bisa menghindari hukuman dengan "berpura-pura" jadi orang gila. Dan ia juga sama sekali tidak punya minat untuk bergabung dengan perkumpulan gila mereka.

"Senang mengenal kalian semua," ujar Akashi. "Aku sedang mencari denah gedung ini."

"Denah gedung?" Kasamatsu yang sejak tadi tidak tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka menyahut. "Apa gunanya denah gedung?"

"Kasamatsu," kata Imayoshi, "kau dulu memang kapten yang kemampuan berpikirnya bisa diandalkan, tapi mungkin sekarang otakmu itu ada korsleting sedikit akibat terlalu keras memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkanku dalam permainan kartu ini, jadi biarkan aku membantumu sedikit. Denah gedung tentu saja digunakan untuk mengetahui tampak atas sebuah bangunan."

"Aku tahu itu!" Kasamatsu menyalak, lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Maksudku adalah, mau kau apakan denah gedung itu? Kau tak sedang mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur atau yang semacamnya, kan?"

" _Tidak_ ," Akashi berkata, "hanya ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku lihat."

"Kalau soal denah dan semacamnya," Izuki mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, ternyata ia juga ikut mendengarkan, "salinannya mungkin disimpan di kantor atau ruang arsip, sayangnya pasien tidak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran di koridor itu. Tapi kalau kau masih penasaran, kau bisa bertanya langsung pada kepala rumah sakit ini, dia tentunya hapal detail gedung ini di luar kepala—ah, _kepala_ rumah sakit dan hapal di luar _kepala_!" Kemudian ia langsung menggoreskan pena di bukunya. "Yang ini bisa kupakai."

"Itu garing, Izuki." Hanya Imayoshi yang bersuara sementara yang lainnya memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

Setelah puas menggunting-gunting kertas di buku Izuki dalam imajinasinya, Akashi berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Setiap sore, kecuali ada yang mengajaknya bermain basket di luar, dia pasti akan membaca di perpustakaan." Kasamatsu menjawab.

"Ah, terima kasih." Akashi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke sana dan menunggunya."

"Kau tidak mau menunggu di sini?" tawar Kazunari, jarinya menunjuk trio Hanamiya-Furihata-Fukui. Mereka bermain ular tangga. Dalam hati Akashi mempertanyakaan apakah para _point guard_ ini benar-benar gila atau tidak. "Masih ada satu pion yang menganggur."

Hanamiya menoleh ke mereka. "Oi, bodoh, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana? Aku akan melewati giliranmu lagi!"

"Aku datang, aku datang," Kazunari melirik Akashi, "bergabung?"

"Mungkin lain kali."

Kemudian Kazunari pun kembali duduk di sofa, dan Akashi berbalik menuju pintu.

* * *

Akashi menutup pintu di belakanganya, meski setelahnya ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa samar yang menembus pintu.

Ia kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya di dekat jendela, kali ini memutar sofanya ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan. Akashi lalu duduk dan mengawasi; koran-koran lama yang diambilnya terbuka di atas meja, tapi tidak terbaca. Pikirannya mengambang ke pertemuannya dengan para penghuni rumah sakit tadi. Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh, _ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara mereka memandang._

Hari sudah semakin sore ketika akhirnya ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Iramanya pelan dan konstan, terdengar semakin keras saat pemilik kaki-kaki itu mendekat. Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya. Inikah si kepala rumah sakit itu? Si pemilik mata dwiwarna sudah siap akan kedatangan siapa pun, entah ia juga bekas teman sekolahnya dulu atau bukan.

Orang yang dimaksud kemudian melangkah masuk, hampir saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Akashi jika saja pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menarik napas dan berkata,

"Nijimura… _senpai_." Akashi menelan ludah. Sekian lama memanggil orang lain dengan nama depan mereka membuatnya alergi dengan panggilan-panggilan yang menunjukkan bahwa posisinya lebih… _rendah_.

Lelaki muda berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba hingga lehernya nyaris berkeretak. "Akashi."

"Kau terkejut aku berada di sini?" tanya Akashi.

Nijimura Shuuzou, kapten tim basket mereka di Teikou dulu sebelum Akashi menggantikannya. Akashi tidak mendengar banyak berita tentang Nijimura sejak si kakak kelas lulus, dan tentu saja sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia sekarang mengepalai sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Untuk sesaat ia teringat Shintarou; _balai reuni, eh?_

Nijimura menghampirinya. "Kalau maksudmu di rumah sakitnya, tentu tidak, karena _akulah_ yang menyetujui kau dimasukkan ke sini, tapi," Nijimura menatap bekas adik kelasnya itu lekat-lekat, berpindah ke meja yang dipenuhi koran, kemudian kembali lagi, "kalau yang kau maksud adalah perpustakaan ini, maka aku terkejut. Tempat ini nyaris selalu kosong."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Akashi tersenyum.

Nijimura terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengembuskan napas dan mengambil tempat di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan menemukanmu di sini, atau Kise, atau Midorima dan Murasakibara—meski aku tidak mempermasalahkan dua yang terakhir karena mereka tidak masuk sebagai pasien."

"Aku sendiri pun tidak pernah membayangkannya." Akashi berkata ringan, memerhatikan setiap inci dari wajah si kepala rumah sakit untuk mencari tanda kalau Nijimura menangkap sarkasme yang terselip dalam kalimatnya.

Nijimura menangkupkan kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkan dagunya di sana sementara sikunya bertahan di lengan sofa. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi dua kali lebih serius dari biasanya. "Midorima sudah memberitahuku kalau kau kehilangan ingatan, jadi aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa dan bagaimana kau melakukannya.

"Tapi," tambahnya, "aku berharap kita cepat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga masalahmu bisa diselesaikan dan kau—juga Kise, sebenarnya—cepat keluar dari sini."

"Itu juga kemauanku," Akashi berujar, "tapi ini semua tidak akan selesai sebelum ingatanku kembali."

"Soal itu, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Benar, tapi kau masih bisa membantu," kata Akashi tenang, "berikan aku denah gedung ini."

"Hanya karena kita kenal sejak lama, bukan berarti kau bisa meminta seenaknya," Nijimura dengan cepat jengkel. Akashi sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi tampaknya lelaki muda itu masih berperangai sama.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang aneh." Mata dwiwarnanya bertatapan tajam dengan manik gelap Nijimura. "Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat kabur."

Alis Nijimura turun saat dahinya mengerut. "Kalau bukan untuk itu, lalu untuk apa?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat mengatakannya langsung pada kepala rumah sakit yang bersangkutan, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tempat ini." Mereka masih bertatapan. Belum ada yang mengedip. "Aku ingin menjelajahi tempat ini."

Kali ini alis Nijimura terangkat, tapi ia tidak langsung menjawab. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum si kepala rumah sakit merespon, "Aku percaya padamu untuk menggantikanku di Teikou dulu, tapi apa aku bisa memercayaimu sekarang?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak berbohong, _Nijimura Shuuzou_ , aku tidak akan memintamu dengan baik-baik kalau aku memang terburu-buru keluar dari sini."

Sesaat Akashi hampir berekspektasi Nijimura akan mengamuk dan membuatnya babak belur seperti caranya mendisiplinkan Haizaki, salah satu rekan basket mereka, dulu. Tapi beberapa detik lewat dan si rambut hitam masih bergeming. Akashi berpikir mungkin mengurusi orang-orang gila telah membuat Nijimura mendapatkan kontrol emosi yang lebih baik.

Kemudian ia sadar kalau sebenarnya lelaki yang lebih tua itu sedang memandangi—tidak, tepatnya _memerhatikan_ kedua matanya. Akashi jadi teringat, sewaktu _emperor eye_ -nya bangkit, si kakak kelas tidak ada di sana. Nijimura memang tidak mengenalinya sekarang. Yang waktu itu dikenalnya adalah Akashi yang kedua matanya berwarna sama, _Akashi yang satunya_.

Beberapa detik lagi lewat, si kepala rumah sakit menampakkan ekspresi seperti sedang menilai dan menimbang-nimbang, kemudian ia mengembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan satu salinan denah untukmu, tapi jangan keluarkan itu di depan staf atau pun pasien yang lainnya. Ada beberapa area yang tidak boleh dimasuki pasien jika tidak didampingi, seperti koridor depan, jadi hindari bagian itu.

"Dan gunakan denah itu baik-baik, tepati ucapanmu atau akan kusuruh Murasakibara memasukkan obat bius ke dalam makananmu."

"Tentu saja. Tapi," mata Akashi menyipit, suaranya menjadi lebih rendah, "pintu dan jendela di kamarku bahkan tidak dikunci, jadi apakah punya denah atau tidak akan berpengaruh banyak? Apa kau juga yang mengatur itu?"

Tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa di wajah Nijimura saat ia membalas, "Kalau begitu, bersyukurlah aku tidak menempatkanmu di sel."

"Terima kasih, Nijimura-senpai."

"Ya sudah," lelaki muda berambut hitam itu bangkit, "itu saja untuk hari ini. Datang lagi besok, aku akan memberikan salinannya padamu. Ingatlah untuk tidak macam-macam atau aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian Nijimura menghilang ke balik rak-rak buku, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri.

Akashi tidak menunggunya, ia pun berdiri dan melangkah ke luar perpustakaan.

Ia kembali menyusuri koridor yang jendelanya menghadap ke halaman. Satu lagi kejanggalan, tempat itu begitu sepi. Ia tidak pernah bertemu pasien lain selain yang tadi dilihatnya di ruang rekreasi. Akashi bahkan tidak yakin ada berapa banyak pasien yang ada di sana, tapi seharusnya ia berpapasan dengan mereka. _Atau mungkin yang lainnya terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan berkeliaran sendiri, sehinga selalu dikurung di kamar-kamar mereka_ , suaranya sendiri berkata di dalam kepalanya. Akashi menyetujui kemungkinan itu, tapi tidak memikirkannya terlalu lama.

Ia melewati kafetaria yang pintunya sedang tertutup, kemudian terus menyusuri lorong hingga hingga kamar mandi muncul di sebelah kanannya. Akashi berhenti sebentar—kali ini ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara air—sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk.

Kamar mandi itu adalah sebuah ruangan luas yang dipisahkan menjadi bilik-bilik kecil. Hawanya dingin. Tegel-tegel yang terpasang di dinding dan lantainya sudah memudar. Akashi kemudian teringat kalau ia sama sekali tidak masuk ke kamar mandi pagi itu, jadi ia berjalan mendekati bagian bilik dan mendapati sosok yang berwarna biru pucat dari puncak rambut hingga ke ujung celana sedang menyibakkan tirai-tirai yang menutupi bilik.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, dan pemuda itu menoleh. "Akashi-kun. Ingin mandi?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Aku sedang mencari Kise-kun."

Akashi memandanginya sejenak sebelum ikut menyibakkan tirai-tirai yang tersisa, baru terlintas di kepalanya, kalau ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu. "Ryouta suka bersembunyi di kamar mandi?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya sejak siang tadi." Tetsuya membuka satu salah satu tirai, masuk untuk mengeratkan keran yang meneteskan air, kemudian beralih ke bilik lainnya. "Ini jam mandinya."

"Kau memandikan Ryouta?" Mata Akashi mendelik.

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya, membantu, terkadang Kise-kun suka agak… ribut."

"Aku juga ingin mandi."

Tetsuya menyibakkan tirai terakhir; menghela napas saat mendapati kalau bilik itu juga kosong. Ia berjalan melewati Akashi, ke arah rak-rak yang berjajar di dekat pintu masuk. Saat Tetsuya kembali, ia menyerahkan handuk yang terlipat rapi ke tangan Akashi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian ganti di kamar Akashi-kun."

Akashi menatapnya. "Bawakan sandal rumah juga, lantai di seluruh tempat ini terlalu dingin."

"Baiklah."

Akashi tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menggantung handuknya. Sebelum menutup tirai, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya masih ingin ia bicarakan.

Tetsuya tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi kamar mandi yang kosong sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menutup tirai dan memutar keran air panas.


	4. all day long

Keesokan paginya, Tetsuya kembali membawakan sarapan ke kamar Akashi. Ia sebenarnya berniat menahan pemuda itu sebentar, tapi si perawat buru-buru pamit sebelum ia bisa mengutarakan maksudnya. Akashi membiarkannya pergi kali ini, dengan catatan kalau ia akan menahan Tetsuya di kesempatan yang berikutnya.

Selesai sarapan, Akashi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang rekreasi, dengan mengenakan sandal rumah yang disiapkan oleh Tetsuya sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan dinginnya lantai lagi.

Akashi mengambil jalan yang sama dengan yang dilaluinya kemarin, sehingga ia kembali melewati koridor tengah yang menghadap ke halaman dalam (ia masih merasa kalau koridor itu mirip dengan koridor Rakuzan), kemudian berbelok menuju perpustakaan yang lagi-lagi kosong. Akashi tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Nijimura hanya akan berada di sana saat sore hari, jadi ia memutuskan akan mencari kegiatan untuk menghabiskan siang itu.

Karena tempat itu adalah ruang rekreasi, ia menilai kalau mereka seharusnya memiliki satu atau dua papan _shogi_. Lagi pula, permainan mana lagi yang lebih menghibur di kala senggang selain _shogi_? Tentu saja memainkan catur Jepang itu adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk disebut rekreasi. Akashi tidak pernah salah.

Saat Akashi membuka pintu, ia hampir berekspektasi akan menemukan para _point guard_ gila di sana (meski pun tentunya ia tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi), tapi pemikiran akan kemungkinan itu terbukti tidak benar, karena yang didapatinya hanyalah seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk beralaskan bantal di depan meja rendah.

Sekali lihat, dan ia sudah bisa mengenalinya.

"Ryouta." Akashi berjalan mendekat.

Kise Ryouta menengadahkan kepalanya, seketika mata keemasannya berbinar. "Akashicchi!"

* * *

Ryouta, seperti kebanyakan anggota _Generation of Miracles_ lainnya, tidak banyak berubah. Wajahnya masih riang, matanya masih memancarkan binar-binar, dan senyumnya masih selebar jarak antara telinga kanan dengan telinga kirinya. Tanpa ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda kegilaan dalam dirinya.

Pemuda itu duduk menghadap pintu yang terhubung ke perpustakaan, tangannya bersandar di meja rendah, sementara berbagai benda tersebar di hadapannya. Akashi balas tersenyum, lalu menarik bantal dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu Akashicchi, meski pun aku tidak pernah mengira atau pun berharap akan melihatmu di sini." Ryouta tersenyum, menanyakan kabarnya, dan mereka berbasa-basi. Dalam hal akademis, Ryouta mungkin jadi terkesan idiot jika dibandingkan dengan Shintarou, tapi setidaknya dari dulu ia memiliki tata krama yang jelas lebih baik.

"Jadi," kata Ryouta saat tangannya kembali sibuk dengan benda-benda yang ada di meja, "sejak kapan kau berada di sini, Akashicchi?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari." Kata Akashi, kemudian ia langsung bertanya, "Kau membunuh orang, Ryouta?"

"Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak membunuh siapa-siapa!" Ryouta lalu meletakkan jarinya di dagu dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kecuali mungkin nona-nona pramugari cantik yang tidak tahan dengan pesona seorang model."

" _Mantan_ model," koreksi Akashi dingin, "sekarang kau hanya orang gila."

"Ah, Akashicchi, gila itu Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi kalau sedang bermain basket—dan kalau soal Kagamicchi, dia juga gila saat makan."

"Kagami?"

"Iya, Kagamicchi." Dahi Ryouta mengerut. "Kau… tidak ingat?"

"Sebenarnya, aku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku."

"Begitukah?" Ryouta memandanginya lekat-lekat, dan Akashi hanya menatapnya balik. Ryouta memang salah satu dari sedikit orang yang ia ijinkan untuk menatap langsung ke matanya. "Kagamicchi itu dulu teman setim Kurokocchi di Seirin. Kalian berhadapan pada final Winter Cup di tahun pertama kita SMA." Melihat Akashi masih belum merespon, ia melanjutkan. "Kau mungkin jarang bertemu dengannya setelah itu, tapi kami semua tinggal di Tokyo, jadi Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, dan aku sering _nongkrong_ bersama dulu—dan hingga sekarang, kalau aku sedang tidak ada penerbangan."

"Kagami… ya?" Akashi berusaha mengingat wajah mana yang memiliki nama itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa. "Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya kalau memoriku sudah kembali."

Ryouta mengangguk dan bergumam, berharap Akashi akan segera mendapatkan ingatannya. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Akashi berkedip, mengamati pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dan merasa janggal. Kualitas wajah, ketenaran, dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya mungkin terkadang membuat Ryouta menjadi orang yang agak egosentris (dan yang jelas narsis), tapi Ryouta tidak akan secara sengaja "mengabaikan" orang lain. Bahkan dari reuni-reuni mereka pun, Akashi tahu kalau Ryouta sebelumnya masihlah orang yang selalu membombardir teman-teman lamanya dengan serentetan pertanyaan, terkadang bahkan sampai titik menjengkelkan atau terlalu ikut campur.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Ryouta yang ini. Ia tidak membiarkan percakapan terus berjalan, ia tidak mencari topik untuk menghidupkan obrolan. Akashi mungkin tidak sedekat Tetsuya atau Daiki dengan Ryouta, tapi ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu bukanlah tipe yang akan berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan mainannya sendiri saat ada orang lain di sana.

Mata dwiwarna Akashi mengalihkan perhatian ke meja, tempat sebuah pesawat mainan jenis Boeing berwarna merah sedang dicat ulang dengan warna hitam. Botol-botol cat yang tutupnya terbuka tersebar di meja, isinya setengah mengering. Ryouta sedang menggunakan satu dari seikat kuas yang ujung-ujungnya kaku. Kain yang sudah tidak jelas warna aslinya menutupi meja, terbercak oleh cat merah dan hitam yang masih baru.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mengecat ulang pesawatku."

"Aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, Ryouta. Maksudku, untuk apa?"

Ryouta tergelak pelan. Ia melirik Akashi dengan geli, sebelum mencelupkan kuas ke cat hitam dan merapikan bagian moncong pesawatnya; ada sisa warna merah di sana. "Tentu saja untuk membuatnya menyerupai warna pesawat terakhir yang kupiloti; merah, Akashicchi, seperti rambutmu, lalu hitam— _sangat hitam_."

* * *

Akashi awas akan fakta bahwa Ryouta meninggalkan dunia model untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Ia sadar bahwa maskapai tempat Ryouta bekerja menempatkannya di penerbangan internasional, sehingga ia menjadi yang paling sulit dan paling tidak punya waktu untuk berkumpul jika mereka mengadakan reuni. Tapi dari antara mereka bertujuh (tentu saja ia harus menghitung Momoi karena gadis itu tidak akan meninggalkan Daiki), Ryouta adalah yang paling bersemangat untuk memprakarsai pertemuan mereka.

Akashi sendiri sibuk dengan perusahaan dan _shogi_ -nya, sehingga tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Ryouta. Jadi ia memang tidak pernah tahu, dan tidak pernah bertanya langsung apa yang terjadi pada pilot muda itu dan pesawat terakhirnya.

Bukannya ia tidak berani, tapi entah kenapa, Akashi hanya merasa kalau menyanyakannya langsung bukanlah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, "Kau melihat papan _shogi_ , Ryouta?"

Mata keemasan Ryouta mengerjap sebelum sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Akashicchi tidak bisa meninggalkan _shogi_ bahkan saat sedang 'liburan' di sini, ya?"

Mata Akashi sempat menyipit saat mendengar kata "liburan", tapi Ryouta memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melanjutkan, "Biasanya papannya disimpan di rak itu, kalau tidak ada, kemungkinan besar ada yang membawanya ke ruangan sebelah." Pemuda itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah pintu bergaya Jepang.

"Kenapa harus ke sana?"

"Ruangan itu terbuka ke halaman dalam," Ryouta menyahut, "dan apa Akashicchi bisa menebak, siapa satu orang di sini yang paling mungkin bermain _shogi_ sendirian sambil memandangi taman? Biar kuberi petunjuk; kacamata." Ia menambahkan kedipan mata di akhir kalimat.

Rasanya dari seluruh orang yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, Akashi bisa menebak siapa yang Ryouta maksud. Sambil berusaha mengabaikan kedipan yang barusan, ia berdiri dan mendekati rak. "Yang ini?"

Si pemuda pirang menoleh lewat bahunya. "Ya, rak yang itu. Ada?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu," Ryouta kembali sibuk dengan pesawatnya, "berarti papannya ada di ruang sebelah."

Akashi tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya mendekati pintu geser dan membukanya ke samping, melangkah masuk, lalu menutupnya lagi di belakang punggungnya.

Ada sebuah meja rendah di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, dengan sebuah papan _shogi_ yang bidak-bidaknya telah tertata di atasnya (ada satu bidak yang hilang dan Akashi menyadarinya). Matanya menyapu ke depan, dan menemukan sosok yang sudah diprediksinya akan berada di sana.

Shintarou menoleh, ekspresinya antara setengah terkejut dan setengah jengkel, kemudian kembali ke wajah merengutnya yang biasa setelah tahu bahwa yang baru saja masuk adalah Akashi.

"Pagi, Shintarou," Akashi menampilkan senyumnya yang paling tenang saat mendekati Shintarou untuk melihat warna celananya—ah, rupanya hanya celana kain hitam biasa hari ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Akashi," Shintarou menyapa balik, pintu geser yang mengarah ke halaman dalam terbuka dan ia sedang duduk menghadap ke taman, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Salah satu alis Akashi terangkat. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Shintarou. "Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian?"

Dengan tangan kiri yang terkepal di pangkuan, Shintarou tidak menatapnya saat berkata, "Aku ini doktermu."

"Jadi kalau kau bukan dokterku kau tidak mau peduli?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan sarapan buatan Atsushi lumayan enak."

Shintarou memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar soal pernyataan tentang sarapan itu. "Maksudku, ingatanmu. Apakah sudah ada beberapa yang kembali? Atau mungkin kau sudah mau berhenti berpura-pura hilang ingatan?"

Akashi menatap Shintarou lekat-lekat. Itu benar, kemarin ia dengar dengan jelas kalau Shintarou tidak percaya dirinya benar-benar gila, dan dokter itu bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar amnesia. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh Shintarou percaya atau tidak, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada ingatannya yang hilang.

"Kukira seharusnya para dokter siaga di kantor mereka atau yang semacamnya." Si pemuda berambut merah sama sekali tidak menyinggung topik pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

Shintarou mendorong kacamatanya dengan ujung-ujung jari. "Tidak seperti itu cara kerjanya di sini. Selama minimal masih ada satu dokter atau perawat lain di kantor, yang lainnya bebas berkeliling, atau malah dianjurkan agar berinteraksi dengan pasien. Jangan mengejekku, Akashi, tapi aku selalu melaksanakan tugasku sebagai dokter di rumah sakit ini."

"Begitu," gumam Akashi. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Shintarou, membiarkan matanya memindai taman. Ada sebuah kolam ikan di sana, airnya berwarna kehijauan sementara ikan-ikan koi berenang-renang di dalamnya. Kemudian tatapannya mengikuti setapak dari batu-batu yang diatur di rerumputan, yang membuka jalan di antara sesemakan dan tanaman yang berwarna-warni. Ada lentera-lentera batu yang kosong di sepanjang setapak itu. Meneliti lebih jauh, di antara pepohonan yang dirawat dengan rapi, Akashi bisa melihat sebuah sungai kecil—yang langsung ia anggap sebagai buatan—lengkap dengan jembatan kayu yang melengkung di atasnya. (Akashi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu bagaimana cara air sungai itu mengalir, atau apakah memang _benar-benar_ mengalir.) Tempat itu seperti kebun-kebun rumah yang klasik, sedikit-banyak mengingatkannya pada halamannya sendiri di Kyoto.

Menurut perkiraannya, mereka berada di bagian timur bangunan, yang jika dilihat dari arah ia tadi datang, itu artinya mereka sedang berhadapan dengan kafetaria yang ada di seberang halaman. Tapi ruangan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke halaman dalam, dan tembok-temboknya seperti sengaja disembunyikan di antara pohon-pohon dan sesemakan. Akashi menebak kalau halaman itu dibuat sebagai semacam tempat untuk terapi atau relaksasi, dan siapa pun yang mempunyai ide untuk membuatnya, ia cukup berhasil. Meski ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang itu punya selera yang aneh karena memaksakan sebuah taman bergaya klasik di tengah-tengah sebuah bangunan modern.

"Shintarou," panggil Akashi tiba-tiba, dan meski si pemilik nama tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar namanya disebut, ia tetap melanjutkan, "sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rasanya Shintarou bukanlah tipe orang yang suka diam memandangi halaman dan larut dalam pikiran; merenung lama dan memikirkan berbagai cara baru untuk membuktikan pada seluruh dunia bahwa dirinya absolut, itu adalah hal yang Akashi lakukan, tapi bukan Shintarou. Akashi tahu mantan _shooting guard_ itu lebih suka memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang produktif—kegiatannya memang sesubur warna rambutnya.

"Ini." Shintarou membalik tangan kirinya dan membuka kepalan tangannya, di sana, sebuah bidak _shogi_ berbaring diam. " _Lucky item_ -ku hari ini."

Akashi ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. "Jadi, itu sebabnya kau ke sini," ia melirik papan _shogi_ yang ada di atas meja dari balik bahunya, "kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari, lalu kenapa berdiam di sini? Apa tanpa sepengetahuanku kau berubah jadi perenung melankolis?"

Shintarou tidak langsung menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya keras. Akashi meliriknya, kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke halaman. Lama sekali, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Yang sesekali terdengar di telinga mereka hanyalah kecipak lirih dari kolam, mungkin ikan-ikan pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan mereka.

Pada menit kesekian, akhirnya Akashi berkata, "Aku masih menunggu, Shintarou."

Lawan bicaranya mengembuskan napas, panjang sekali. " _Lucky item_ hari ini…," suaranya memelan, "sama persis dengan _lucky item_ -ku hari itu; semifinal Winter Cupdi tahun pertama kita SMA," terakhir ia menambahkan dengan nada pahit, "sewaktu kau mengalahkanku dan Takao."

Salah satu alis merah Akashi terangkat, _oh? Jadi Shintarou masih agak dendam soal itu._ Padahal masa SMA dan hari-hari yang diisi dengan bermain basket untuk mereka telah lama lewat. Ternyata Shintarou sentimental juga. Akashi sebenarnya tergoda untuk berkata kalau ia memang selalu menang, jadi ia selalu benar dan karena itu dirinya absolut. Tapi kemudian terpikir olehnya kalau memiliki _lucky item_ yang sama dengan hari _kekalahannya_ , dan lalu bertemu dengan orang yang _mengalahkannya_ , mungkin terasa seperti lelucon takdir yang agak kelewatan bagi Shintarou.

"Kau masih memerban jari di tangan kirimu," komentar Akashi, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya, "kukira kau tidak sesering itu lagi bermain basket." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Sesaat Shintarou terlihat agak terkejut karena topik pembicaraan yang mendadak berganti, tapi ia mau menanggapi, "Memang tidak, tapi aku menyuntik pasien dengan tangan yang ini."

Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari itu.

"Ayo bermain."

"Basket?" tanya Shintarou, agak bingung.

"Bukan, _shogi_."

"Astaga, Akashi. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk itu memandangi taman sambil melamun? Kau ini dokter, tugasmu kan menjaga kesehatan dan mengurus pasien," Akashi beranjak ke meja dan mengambil papan _shogi,_ lalu meletakkannya di antara mereka, "dan aku pasien, jadi turuti perkataanku."

"Dokter dan pengasuh anak itu berbeda."

"Dua pekerjaan itu tidak akan ada bedanya kalau kau bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa." Bibir Akashi tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Satu permainan. Kita sering bermain dulu, jadi mungkin bermain denganmu akan membawa sepotong ingatanku kembali."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah, ya?" Tapi Shintarou menampilkan senyumannya yang langka, dan ia membenahi posisinya agar lebih nyaman menghadap papan.

"Aku _absolut._ "

"Hentikan itu."

Shintarou melengkapi bidak-bidak yang ada dengan _lucky item_ -nya hari itu dan dan mereka memulai.

Di tengah-tengah permainan, Akashi menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi telah mengganggu pikirannya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryouta? Penyebab dia dimasukkan ke sini."

Shintarou, yang sedang menggerakan salah satu bidaknya maju, mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

" _Lupa_ , mungkin lebih tepat."

"Jadi kau benar-benar amnesia?"

" _Tentu saja_ , Shintarou, sekarang jawab."

Shintarou terdiam sebentar seakan sedang menilai, kemudian ia menjawab, "Pesawat terakhir yang Kise piloti jatuh dan terbakar, Akashi."

* * *

Akashi memenangkan semua permainan mereka, tentu saja. Tapi sekarang ia merasa seperti sedang dihantui.

_Pesawat terakhir yang Kise piloti jatuh dan terbakar_ , kalimat itu terulang-ulang dalam kepalanya. Ryouta mungkin pemuda yang suka bermain-main, tapi pengalaman Akashi sebagai kaptennya membuatnya tahu kalau Ryouta yang serius itu sempurna. (Tidak, maksud Akashi bukan _perfect copy_ -nya, tapi pekerjaan Ryouta, karena ia benar-benar serius jika sudah berhubungan dengan tugasnya sebagai pilot.)

Ia tidak bertanya situasi macam apa yang membuat pesawat yang dipiloti mantan rekan setimnya itu berakhir mengenaskan, tapi Shintarou berkata bahwa penumpang yang selamat sedikit sekali, sementara Ryouta sendiri entah bagaimana nyaris tidak tergores. Akashi membayangkan seberapa besar dampak kejadian itu untuk si pilot dan ia teringat akan sinar keemasan yang memancar dari mata Ryouta, senyum lebar yang selalu ditampilkannya, serta nada bicara riang yang selalu digunakannya.

_"_ _Tentu saja untuk menyamakannya dengan wana pesawat terakhir yang kupiloti; merah, Akashicchi, seperti rambutmu, lalu hitam—sangat hitam."_

Akashi mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksud kalimat itu sekarang. Ia teringat dan memikirkannya sekali lagi; sinar keemasan yang kosong di mata Ryouta, senyum lebarnya yang sudah terprogram otomatis di wajahnya, dan nada keriangan yang dipaksakan. Ryouta bahagia yang ditemuinya tadi _palsu_ , atau ia memang sangat terpukul hingga ia menjadi sinting.

_Tunggu_ , tapi _memang_ itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, kan? Ryouta berada di sana karena ia gila. Akashi juga berada di sana karena ia dianggap gila. Wajah-wajah para _point guard_ yang ditemuinya kemarin juga berada di sana karena mereka gila. _Mereka semua gila_ , dan karena itu berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

Akashi bisa merasakan denyut-denyut muncul di sisi kepalanya.

Ia kembali lewat ruang rekreasi, berharap tidak akan melihat Ryouta dan pemuda itu memang sudah tidak ada di sana. Saat memasuki perpustakaan, denyutan telah menyebar ke seluruh bagian kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur, warna-warna berbaur. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu efek disorientasi dari amnesianya karena berusaha mencerna informasi-informasi baru atau hanya akibat dari melewatkan makan siang (terima kasih pada Shintarou yang kegigihannya tidak pernah luntur, satu permainan mereka berkembang menjadi satu _lusin_ permainan; kalau bukan karena ia harus kembali ke kantor, Shintarou pasti tidak akan berhenti menantang Akashi meski ia terus-terusan kalah).

Dan mungkin ia harus duduk, karena lantai mulai terasa bergoyang di bawah kakinya, atau mungkin memang benar-benar ada gempa. _Terserahlah._

Sekilas bayangan lewat di sudut matanya, seperti sosok seseorang; Akashi menoleh, tapi sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lorong di antara rak-rak buku itu kosong. Pandangannya masih belum fokus. Mual naik dari perutnya. Akashi bersandar ke dinding dengan satu tangan. Ia bisa mendengar dentuman jantungnya sendiri di kedua telinga. Kedua lututnya melemas. Denyutan di kepalanya berubah menjadi tusukan-tusukan tajam, membuatnya mengernyit. Sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh, seseorang berseru dari pintu masuk.

"Akashi!"

Itu suara Nijimura.

Akashi maju pelan-pelan, memaksa mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan. Nijimura berlari ke arahnya, dengan sigap menopangkan sebelah lengan Akashi di pundaknya.

Pandangannya menggelap.

_Dunia begitu dingin. Dan agak gelap. Penglihatannya tidak bersih, rasanya seperti sedang berusaha melihat melalui kaca jendela yang buram. Ada sesuatu yang gemerlapan di sudut-sudut matanya, mungkin lampu-lampu, tapi ia kurang bisa memastikan._

_Akashi mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, lalu menekan bel. Pintunya familier. Bunyi belnya juga._

_Ia menunggu beberapa saat. Pintu terbuka, sosok yang kini berhadapan dengannya mengucapkan nama Akashi dengan nada terkejut._

_"_ _Aku pulang." Akashi ingat ia berkata, ia bahkan ingat ada senyum yang merekah di bibirnya sendiri. Akashi ingin melangkah masuk, tapi kemudian dunianya menggelap sesaat, sebelum akhirnya jutaan warna meledak di matanya._

Napas pertama yang ia tarik saat membuka mata terasa seperti dipenuhi jarum. Warna-warna itu berkurang, kini menjelma menjadi satu sosok buram. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, tapi telinganya berdenging. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga sensasi berputar di kepalanya menghilang dan pandangannya mulai kembali fokus. Ia bisa melihat Nijimura menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

Ada letupan di kedua telinganya, dan ia bisa mendengar si kepala rumah sakit berkata, "—shi, oi, Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak yang kau lihat?" Nijimura mengangkat jarinya ke depan wajah mereka.

"Aku bisa melihat _empat_ dengan sempurna, Nijimura-senpai." Akashi sempat berpikir kalau Nijimura mengangat keempat jarinya dengan sengaja, karena di Teikou dulu keduanya pernah memakai seragam dengan nomor yang sama; empat.

"Bagus," lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengembuskan napas, mengempaskan dirinya sendiri ke sofa di sebelah Akashi dan bersandar, "aku hampir saja berlari ke kantor untuk memanggil Midorima."

"Tidak perlu," Akashi menggeleng, setengah untuk meyakinkan Nijimura, setengahnya lagi untuk mengusir rasa pusing. Ia menelan rasa mual yang tertinggal di tenggorokannya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya datar. Akashi tidak lemah dan ia tidak suka dianggap begitu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku masuk," ujar Nijimura, "dan menemukanmu sedang bersandar ke dinding. Kau pucat sekali, jadi aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Saat kau tidak merespon panggilanku, aku berlari untuk membantu."

Akashi mengerjap sekali, kini mendapatkan kembali seluruh penglihatannya dengan jelas, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rak-rak buku—ia sangat yakin tadi ia melihat seseorang di sana. Dan ia tahu dirinya tidak pernah salah. "Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

"Oi, hadap _senpai_ -mu dengan benar saat mengucapkan terima kasih."

Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia menoleh kembali ke Nijimura yang masih memasang ekspresi serius. "Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

"Entah kenapa jadi agak menggelikan kalau kau mengatakannya dengan nada seperti itu."

"Kau membawa denah yang kuminta?"

"Kau ini tidak terlalu sabar, ya?" Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alis, ada sedikit kesal dalam air mukanya. Akashi bergeming, dan Nijimura akhirnya berdiri, memungut sebuah map yang tergeletak di lantai dekat pintu (mungkin tadi ia menjatuhkannya), lalu kembali dan menyodorkannya ke Akashi.

Si pemuda berambut merah membuka map itu, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, "Hanya lantai satu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan denah lantai dua dan tiga di kantorku," Nijimura menggeleng, "suatu saat akan jadi masalah kalau sampai lembaran lainnya benar-benar hilang. Aku akan mencarinya di ruang arsip sehabis ini." Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau, jadi sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, Akashi. Aku akan mengirim seseorang ke sana untuk makan malammu nanti. Ingat untuk tidak menunjukkan itu di depan siapa-siapa, dan jangan ke koridor depan kecuali ada perawat yang mendampingimu."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia akan menuruti Nijimura untuk kembali ke kamar, karena matanya terasa berat dan ia mendadak merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Aku mengerti." Akashi bangkit dari sofa, hampir limbung, tapi berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya. Ia berjalan melewati Nijimura, entah kenapa dengan perasaan ada suatu hal penting yang dilupakannya, kemudian ia berhenti di ambang pintu. " _Dan_ _Senpai_ ," Akashi memutar setengah badannya ke belakang, sambil mengangkat map yang berada di tangannya, "terima kasih juga untuk ini."

"Selera humormu parah, Akashi," Nijimura menampilkan senyum samar, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali dihiasi raut jengkel, "jadi berhenti memanggilku _senpai_ dengan nada seperti itu."

Akashi hanya menyeringai, kemudian kembali berjalan dan menghilang di balik belokan.


	5. next morning

Udaranya sejuk (kalau bukan dingin).

Akashi memandang melalui jendela kereta. Mantelnya tebal, dan ada syal yang melingkari lehernya. Tempatnya bersandar nyaman. Ia sedang duduk dengan satu kaki menyilang di atas satu kaki yang lainnya; ada sebuah kantong berwarna biru yang terbuat dari kertas di dekat pangkuannya. Ia tidak begitu mengingat isinya—mungkin hadiah, hadiah untuk seseorang; entahlah.

Ada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sedang diperiksanya; oh iya, ia memang suka membawa pekerjaannya ke mana-mana, bahkan terkadang di hari libur. Bagaimana pun juga, seseorang tidak pantas menyebut dirinya absolut kalau ia tidak sempurna dalam pekerjaanya, bukan? Ia juga ingat mencoret lembar terakhir yang diperiksanya—berisikan proposal anggaran untuk entah apa, ia tidak ingat detail yang itu—tidak tanggung-tanggung, dengan sebuah tanda silang berwarna merah yang ia buat seukuran halaman.

Ia merasa sedikit mengantuk. Lucu sekali, karena kepala Akashi terasa begitu ringan seakan-akan ia sedang setengah tertidur, dan ia tidak tahu apakah orang bisa merasa mengantuk saat sedang bermimpi. Ia menaikkan lengan mantelnya sedikit untuk mengecek waktu dari jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya-tanya di dalam kepala, _j_ _am berapa sekarang, sudah sampai di mana ini, sudah berapa lama naik kereta, dan berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke Tokyo?_ —pertanyan-pertanyaan standar seperti itu.

Mata dwiwarnanya kembali ke jendela. Pemandangan di luar bekelebat dengan cepat, kabur dan nyaris tidak tertangkap mata. Tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya, jejak-jejak putih yang turun dari langit— _salju_ —saat itu sedang turun salju!

Seketika Akashi sadar bahwa yang ia lihat adalah ingatan terakhirnya sebelum mengalami amnesia.

Kapan itu? Karena sekarang musim semi, maka berapa bulan yang lalu? Berapa lama waktu yang telah lewat? Dua atau tiga bulankah? Apa yang dilakukannya sehabis itu? Kenapa ia mengunjungi Tokyo? Apa ia hanya pergi sendiri? Apa yang dilakukannya di sana? Siapa yang ditemuinya di sana?

Semuanya berlarian di dalam kepala Akashi. Kelebatan warna yang bercampur dan menyakitkan mata, potongan percakapan yang suaranya seperti dengungan, dan kilasan kejadian yang bahkan ia tidak ingat tentang apa. Ia berusaha menangkap mereka, tapi satu pun tidak ada yang berhasil tertinggal di tangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semuanya lewat dengan terlalu cepat. _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?_

Dan sebelum ada yang bisa dimengerti Akashi, matanya terbuka dan ia terbangun. Langit-langit di kamarnya gelap.

Ia _masih_ berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

* * *

Akashi menyimpan lembaran denah yang terlipat di saku kiri celananya, dan gunting yang didapatkannya dari meja pustakawan di saku yang kanan.

Mimpi tadi malam masih sering lewat di pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya dengan mudah, rasanya nyata sekali (karena tentu saja, kejadian itu memang benar-benar pernah terjadi). Hanya saja, Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dan setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat, pikirannya kembali menggelap dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

Tidak ada jam di kamarnya, tapi ia memprediksi kalau sebentar lagi sarapannya akan datang. Benar saja, tidak lama setelah ia berpikir begitu, pintunya diketuk, Akashi berkata "Masuk," dan Tetsuya berjalan ke arahnya dengan nampan di kedua tangan.

Akashi sudah menunggunya. Ia bangun lebih awal pagi itu, sehingga ketika perawat itu datang sesuai dengan jadwalnya, Akashi telah siap, duduk di ujung ranjang dengan satu kaki menyilang dan lengan terlipat.

"Kunci pintunya, Tetsuya."

"Pintunya hanya bisa dikunci dari luar Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu letakkan kursi di sana untuk mengganjal gagang pintunya." Ia ingin bicara sedikit serius, dan melihat Shintarou atau siapa pun mungkin saja punya kebiasaan untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk, Akashi tidak mau diganggu.

Tetsuya meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan melakukan apa yang diminta, tanpa bertanya kenapa. Akashi kemudian menempuk sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya. "Ke sini."

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengambil kembali nampan sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Akashi-kun harus tetap sarapan."

"Baiklah." Akashi memandangi Kuroko Tetsuya tajam, diam-diam merasa senang karena makan paginya dipedulikan. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Akashi memerhatikan bagaimana Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunjukkan senyum yang teduh padanya. "Ada masalah, Akashi-kun?"

"Banyak, Tetsuya. Pertama, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau menjadi perawat di sini?"

"Mungkin Akashi-kun lupa. Kau kehilangan ingatan, kan?"

"Itu benar." Akashi menarik napas dan menahannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat kau memiliki kualifikasi untuk jadi perawat, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun kehilangan ingatan, kan?"

Akashi menatap Tetsuya, lama. Pandangannya menilai, memerhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Ia paham maksud pemuda itu, tapi tetap merasa ada yang janggal. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan mengganjal itu, dan akhirnya membiarkannya lewat. "Baiklah. Kedua, tampaknya sebagian dari ingatakannku sebelum amnesia muncul di mimpiku malam ini."

"Begitukah?"

Akashi kemudian menceritakan mimpinya, sementara Tetsuya mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Di akhir ceritanya, Akashi bertanya apakah ia pernah memberitahu Tetsuya apa alasannya pergi ke Tokyo, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Akashi-kun tidak pernah bilang akan mengunjungi Tokyo."

Jadi ia tidak pernah bilang, eh? Kedatangannya bisa saja karena urusan pekerjaan atau dimaksudkan sebagai kejutan, karena hanya ada dua alasan untuk datang ke Tokyo bagi Akashi; bisnis atau menemui Tetsuya. Omong-omong soal kedatangannya ke Tokyo, ia ingat membawa pekerjaan dari kantor dan memeriksanya sewaktu berada di kereta.

Ia jadi semakin teringat—hei, bagaimana kabar perusahaannya? Atau teman-teman bermain _shogi_ -nya yang rutin datang setiap akhir pekan? (Meski setengah dari mereka hanyalah rekan bisnisnya dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang segigih Shintarou.) Setiap akhir pekan? Akashi bahkan tidak tahu tanggal hari itu. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah pasien diperbolehkan mengontak rumah, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar.

"Tetsuya, apa pasien diperbolehkan mengontak orang luar?"

"Hanya jika mereka dianggap sudah cukup sehat, kurasa."

Akashi tidak suka mendengar istilah "sehat" dalam kalimat si perawat. "Kalau begitu, apakah orang luar diperbolehkan untuk mengontak pasien? Lewat rumah sakit, tentu saja."

"Ya," kata Tetsuya, "kunjungan pun diperbolehkan asal medapat ijin dari pengurus yang bersangkutan."

Akashi mengangguk, pernyataan itu adalah konfirmasi dari kegunaan ruang berkunjung yang ia lihat ada di denah. "Dan kukira tidak ada yang mencariku selama aku berada di sini?"

"Tidak, rasanya tidak ada."

"Apa kasusku ini diketahui umum?"

"Sepertinya hanya orang-orang tertentu seperti Aomine-kun, petugas yang bekerja di sini, keluarga, dan mungkin beberapa rekan kerja Akashi-kun."

"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang amat lucu," ujung bibir Akashi berkedut, "jadi biar kuperjelas ini, satu pun bawahanku di kantor tidak ada yang datang atau menelepon ke sini? Atau keluargaku?"

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tidak menjawab—ia tidak mempermasalahkan soal keluarga, _tapi_ —wajahnya tanpa ekspresi saat membuat catatan mental untuk dirinya sendiri; _pecat beberapa orang saat kembali ke Kyoto._

* * *

Pagi itu dilanjutkan dengan Akashi yang bertanya— _jadi, sejak kapan kau bisa jadi perawat, berhenti mengajar di taman kanak-kanak?_ Atau _apa saja yang terjadi di sini, ada hal menarik?_ Bahkan _kemarin aku bertemu Ryouta, dia agak aneh, menurutmu bagaimana?_ Dan hal-hal remeh semacam itu. Si perawat sering menjawab seperlunya saja, tapi si rambut merah mendesak; Akashi suka mendengar Tetsuya bicara, dan memang pemuda yang satunya tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menuruti.

Usai percakapannya dengan Tetsuya, Akashi keluar dari kamarnya, menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga, berjalan dalam langkah yang mantap dan tenang. Pagi tadi setelah terbangun karena mimpinya, ia tidak bisa kembali tidur. Maka sambil menunggu sarapan, Akashi mempelajari denah rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia telah menghapal bagian-bagian dari gedung itu di luar kepala, meski hanya lantai satunya karena memang hanya itu yang diberikan Nijimura.

Akashi menelan ludah, sarapan yang tadi pagi dibawakan oleh Tetsuya masih terasa di lidahnya. Pembicaraannya dengan pemuda itu telah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terkumpul di kepalanya, tapi masih ada yang menyangkut di pikirannya; tentang teman-temannya.

Tetsuya, Shintarou, dan Atsushi bukanlah masalah besar, tapi Ryouta benar-benar menangkap perhatiannya. Ketika bertemu dengan pemuda itu di reuni terakhir mereka, ia belum… gila. Menurut Shintarou, itu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, dan Akashi mengingat kejadiannya meski ia tidak yakin akan waktu terjadinya. Apa yang terjadi sepanjang rentang waktu itu? Bahkan bertanya pada Tetsuya tentang apa yang telah terjadi pun tidak membantu karena mereka tinggal berjauhan. Akashi membawa ingatannya mundur, ke memori terakhir yang masih tertinggal di kepalanya, ke perjalanan kereta terakhir yang diingatnya. Kapan itu, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu? Apakah Ryouta sudah gila waktu itu? Apakah ia pergi ke Tokyo untuk memeriksa keadaannya? Tapi tidak, tidak mungkin, ia ingat benar Shintarou bilang Ryouta baru masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan saat itu dirinya tidak bisa datang. Berarti bukan itu.

Lalu, apa? Apa yang terjadi selama tiga bulan terakhir dalam hidupnya?

Yang menyahuti pertanyaannya hanyalah suara langkah kakinya sendiri, tapi itu bukan jawaban.

Akashi tiba di koridor yang mengingatkannya pada koridor Rakuzan. Ada jendela-jendela yang mengarah ke halaman dalam di sisi kirinya, dan dinding di sisi kanannya. Menurut denah, ada belokan ke kanan di sana, mengarah ke koridor depan yang katanya terlarang untuk pasien. Akashi tidak begitu memperhatikannya kemarin, tapi sekarang ia dengan mudah menemukannya; belokan itu tepat berhadapan dengan pintu menuju halaman dalam.

Catnya bewarna putih; pagi itu lumayan cerah dan lampu-lampu _tubular_ -nya tidak dinyalakan. Akashi berjalan ke arah sana. Ada sebuah pintu ganda dari kayu tebal yang menghalangi jalannya ke koridor depan. Ia ingat Nijimura memperingatinya (lebih dari sekali) untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan tempat itu, tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Di dunia tempat dirinya adalah entitas absolut, tidak ada yang boleh memerintahnya karena _Akashi-lah_ yang _membuat_ peraturannya. Lagi pula, ia selalu menang, jadi ia selalu benar.

Memangnya ada apa di koridor depan? Kalau denahnya akurat, maka—Akashi mengurutkan ingatannya dari ruangan yang ada di paling barat—di sebelah kiri koridor depan ada ruang rapat, kantor Midorima (dan mungkin juga dokter-dokter yang lain meski Akashi belum bertemu mereka—tapi tentunya tempat itu tidak mungkin hanya memiliki satu dokter, kan?), lalu dipisahkan lorong ada kantor Nijimura dan ruang arsip. Sementara itu di sisi kanan koridor ada gudang yang menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan, lobi, ruang berkunjung, dan toilet.

Sekarang ia ada di hadapan pintu ganda itu. Kemungkinan besar pintu itu dikunci, tapi Akashi tidak mau mundur sebelum mencoba. Ia hanya butuh mengonfirmasi kalau pintu itu selalu dikunci, lalu ia akan mencari cara untuk menerobos atau "meminjam" kuncinya. Akashi meletakkan tangan di salah satu gagang pintu.

Terdengar suara _klik_ , dan pintu itu terbuka ke arahnya.

Bukan Akashi yang membukanya.

Dua lelaki itu bertatapan.

Mata keduanya melebar dalam keterkejutan. Refleks, Akashi mengambil selangkah mundur dan menarik tangannya, sementara pandangannya masih beradu dengan lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu. Ia berambut pirang, wajah tegas, dan mengenakan seragam perawat biru pastel seperti Tetsuya. Ada tanda pengenal tersemat di dada kirinya—Akashi tidak yakin apakah ia juga melihat Tetsuya mengenakan tanda pengenalnya—dan Akashi membaca, _Miyaji Kiyoshi._

Nama yang agak familier, tapi Akashi belum bisa mengingatnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kan?" Dengan gerakan defensif, Miyaji menyelipkan tubuhnya ke lorong penghubung tempat Akashi berada dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak adakah yang memberitahumu kalau pasien tidak boleh memasuki koridor depan?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memerhatikan Miyaji dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lelaki itu membawa sebuah papan jepit, dan ada pulpen di sakunya (mungkin ujungnya cukup tajam untuk bisa dijadikan senjata). Menilai dan menimbang-nimbang. Ia tentunya bisa melewati Miyaji dengan mudah; memaksa maju untuk provokasi, berbalik untuk membuat si perawat mengejarnya, kemudian Akashi akan memutar saat mereka berada di bagian lorong yang cukup luas, lalu _ankle break_ bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan kalau Miyaji masih mau keras kepala, Akashi punya gunting.

Tapi tidak, _tidak_ , itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia tidak tinggal di sana hanya supaya dirinya bisa membunuh orang _lagi_. Lagi pula Akashi juga belum tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukannya di koridor depan atau apa yang ingin dicarinya, jadi ia tidak bisa menerjang maju begitu saja tanpa perencanaan yang jelas. Dan siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata perawat di sana membawa suntikan obat bius ke mana-mana?

"Kenapa tidak boleh ada pasien yang ke sana?" Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miyaji.

"Koridor depan terhubung langsung dengan lobi dan pintu keluar, kami tidak bisa mengambil risiko membahayakan orang yang berkunjung." Si perawat menjawab tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sementara pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangakat sebelah alis saat mendengar Miyaji tanpa ragu-ragu menunggunakan kata "membahayakan". Akashi sebenarnya agak heran kenapa orang sepertinya bisa jadi perawat. Ekspresi tegas dan suara galaknya malah membuat Miyaji terkesan lebih seperti sipir penjara daripada perawat untuk orang-orang gila—yah, bukannya itu banyak berbeda, _sih_.

"Kalau aku maju dan menerjang ke pintu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Akashi bertanya, ia tidak bermaksud menyulut kemarahan siapa-siapa, hanya sedikit penasaran.

"Akan kulempar kau dengan nanas." Raut wajah Miyaji benar-benar jengkel dan saat mendengar kata "nanas", Akashi bergumam, "Ah, kau ini pernah jadi pemain inti Shuutoku, ya?" Ia jadi ingat sekarang.

Perawat itu terlihat lebih jengkel lagi dan mengambil udara banyak-banyak sebelum berkata, "Semua perawat yang ada di sini membawa obat bius, jadi jangan macam-macam. Jauhi koridor depan, Akashi Seijuurou."

* * *

Ada dua pintu di bagian belakang perpustakaan, Akashi ingat itu. Satu pintu yang pernah dibukanya mengarah ke ruang rekreasi, tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan para _point guard_ gila dan juga Ryouta. Akashi belum pernah membuka pintu yang satunya, tapi sekarang dari denah ia tahu kalau pintu itu mengarah ke lorong yang tersambung dengan koridor belakang. Ada ruang terapi yang ingin dilihat Akashi di koridor belakang itu. Di sebelah perpustakaan juga ada jalan yang terhubung dengan koridor belakang, tapi ia merasa ingin lewat perpustakaan saja.

Maka Akashi kembali ke koridor tengah—atau mungkin ia harus mulai menyebutnya Koridor Rakuzan karena tempat itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada koridor SMA-nya—dan berbelok menuju perpustakaan. Dilihat sekilas, tempat itu masih sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali masuk ke sana; meja pustakawan yang tidak berpenghuni dan berantakan, sofa-sofa kosong yang hanya akan diisi di sore hari, dan meja-meja sepi dengan lampu baca yang mati.

Bau buku-buku tua kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian kemarin, saat kepalanya berputar dan potongan memorinya yang hilang kembali menyeruak dari dasar tersembunyi yang ada di otaknya. Saat itulah, ia mengingat sosok yang sempat dilihatnya sebelum Nijimura datang dan pandangannya menggelap.

Seperti ada bel yang bordering di dalam kepala Akashi, kakinya langsung menghampiri bagian belakang perpustakaan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup agak lebih cepat—bukan, bukan takut, tapi karena semangat memompa sedikit adrenalin ke dalam darahnya. Akashi sudah lama tidak menemukan hal yang menarik, hingga seluruh isi rumah sakit jiwa itu pun terasa seperti permainan yang menghibur untuknya.

Ada kehadiran lain di sana; Akashi tidak yakin bagaimana dirinya bisa tahu, tapi ia bisa _merasakannya_.

Suara kertas dibalik. Begitu pelan, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar dari balik rak. Akashi tahu telinganya tidak mungkin salah.

Orang lain mungkin tidak akan tahu _ia_ ada di sana karena presensinya yang lemah, tidak juga Nijimura, meski mereka mungkin sebenarnya sering berada di satu ruangan yang sama. Tapi tentu saja Akashi bisa merasakan kehadirannya—sosok yang dilihatnya kemarin, bayangan di rak—berdiri di sana, nyaris tembus pandang seperti hantu.

Dua langkah, satu langkah lagi—dan Akashi sampai di rak itu.

Sosok itu sedang membelakanginya, tapi Akashi tidak akan bisa lupa padanya; model _Phantom Sixth Man_ -nya yang ke-dua. "Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Hantu" itu dua tahun lebih tua dari Akashi, dan mungkin setengah kepala lebih tinggi darinya. Si lelaki, dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata keruh yang seakan tidak peduli pada dunia, berbalik. Ada buku di tangannya—sama seperti yang sering Akashi lihat sewaktu mereka di Rakuzan dulu—matanya sempat melebar sesaat, tapi kemudian menyipit. "Akashi." Kemudian nada bicaranya berubah dari tajam menjadi tidak percaya. "Kau gila juga?"

"Apa maksudmu 'juga'?" Akashi memindai Mayuzumi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, ia mengenakan seragam pasien yang sama dengannya, membuat Akashi hampir saja menyemburkan, "Warna abu-abu dengan garis-garis putih cocok dengan rambut dan kepribadianmu yang suram," tapi akhirnya ia menahan komentar itu dan menegaskan hal yang lain, "Aku tidak gila."

"Kau pikir aku gila?"

Percakapan itu jadi berputar. Akashi menatapnya tajam, sebagian karena nada bicara si bekas kakak kelas tidak disukainya, sebagian karena ia sedang menilai. Tidak, Mayuzumi juga tidak terlihat gila.

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau juga membunuh orang." Akashi berkata.

"Apa maksudmu 'juga'?" Gantian Mayuzumi yang bertanya, ia menutup bukunya, menatap dengan heran. "Kau membunuh?"

"Belum bisa dipastikan," Akashi mengabaikan raut kebingungan Mayuzumi dan melanjutkan, "jadi, kau pasien di sini juga."

"Begitulah."

"Aku rasa kau tidak gila."

"Tidak, aku tidak gila." Mayuzumi memandangi Akashi. "Kau juga terlihat cukup waras bagiku, Akashi."

"Itu karena aku tidak gila."

"Ada satu perawat yang pernah bilang padaku kalau tidak akan ada orang gila yang mengakui dirinya gila," kata Mayuzumi pelan, "sama seperti tidak akan ada pencuri yang mengaku dirinya telah mengambil. Apa kau terjebak di sini?"

"Semacam itu." Akashi menjawab, ada sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Dalam penilaian Akashi, Mayuzumi memang tetap tidak bisa menggeser posisi "anak favorit" yang dimiliki Tetsuya dari dulu, bahkan bisa dibilang, Akashi hanya menggunakannya seperti "alat" untuk mendukung permainan basket Rakuzan, tapi toh si kakak kelas juga tidak pernah protes, ia hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya, mirip mesin. Tapi kali ini, Akashi lebih menghargainya karena ia tahu dari cara bicaranya, Mayuzumi juga memikirkan apa yang selama ini ada di kepalanya. "Tidakkah menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan rumah sakit ini?"

"Dan kupikir hanya aku yang _gila_ di sini." Mayuzumi mengembuskan napas, dan Akashi menangkap sarkasmenya. "Kau juga berpikir begitu, kan, Akashi? Ada yang ganjil dengan seluruh tempat ini."

"Itu benar, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang salah."

"Aku juga, tapi perasaan mengganjal itu terus ada," Mayuzumi berkata, "sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin beberapa hari. Ingatanku hilang."

"Bagus sekali, karena ingatanku juga. Tapi aku sudah berada di sini sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Apa rumah sakit ini semacam tempat untuk menampung orang-orang amnesia?" ia bertanya sarkastis.

Mayuzumi menggeleng, Akashi mengerti maksudnya; _tidak, dia tidak tahu._ "Apa kau sudah coba bicara pada pasien yang lain, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

"Aku tidak pernah mendekati mereka, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi kalau kau tanya pendapatku, mereka terlihat agak aneh."

"Aneh dalam hal?"

"Aneh, tapi normal, entahlah, ada yang ganjil—aku tidak tahu apa." Dahi Mayuzumi mengerut, matanya kebingungan. Ia mundur selangkah. Akashi membiarkannya.

"Apa kemarin, sewaktu aku masuk lewat ruang rekreasi, kau yang berada di sini?"

"Ya, itu aku." Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Aku juga menyadari ada yang salah denganmu, tapi sebelum aku bertindak, kepala rumah sakit itu datang, jadi aku mundur. Aku tidak begitu suka orang-orang yang ada di sini."

_Kau memang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa dan begitu juga sebaliknya,_ di dalam kepalanya, Akashi bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri menghina. Mayuzumi kembali mundur ke sudut terjauh rak, bersandar ke dinding. Lelaki itu membuka bukunya lagi.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, apa kau tahu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah." Akashi memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mau pergi ke ruang terapi sehabis ini, jadi ini pertanyaan terakhir; apa ada yang mengontak atau datang mengunjungimu selama kau berada di sini?"

"Siapa yang mau melakukan itu?" Mayuzumi sudah hampir menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali ke bukunya.

"Teman, keluarga, rekan kerja, pacar?" _Atau siapa pun yang mungkin peduli padamu,_ tambah Akashi dalam hati.

"Tidak ada satu pun," mata Mayuzumi yang kelabu memandanginya heran, "memangnya kata siapa orang luar diperbolehkan melakukan itu?"

"Tetsuya," kata Akashi, "Kuroko Tetsuya yang memberitahuku, dia perawat di sini."

" _Dia_ ," kata Mayuzumi sinis, lalu kembali ke bukunya, "Tuan _Phantom Sixth Man_ lama, hanya dia perawat yang bicara padaku di sini."

Akashi hanya berdiri di sana selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Mayuzumi Chihiro membaca sendirian di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi.


	6. busy afternoon

Mengikuti peta yang sudah terpatri dalam ingatannya, Akashi membuka pintu kedua yang ada di belakang perpustakaan. Pintu itu mengarah ke sebuah lorong yang penerangannya tidak begitu baik. Tapi bahkan jika tempat itu gelap gulita sekali pun, Akashi sudah hapal apa yang ada di jalannya.

Jalan kecil itu akan mengantarnya ke koridor belakang yang memanjang ke bagian barat. Di sisi kanan koridor ada toilet dan pintu ganda menuju halaman belakang, sementara di sisi kirinya ada ruang terapi, ruang cuci, dan dapur yang diikuti ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan. Lalu koridor itu akan berakhir, dan di sisi kirinya ia akan menemukan belokan lain yang terhubung ke kafetaria.

Bangunan itu, mulai dari perpustakaan dan ruang rekreasi yang ada di timur hingga kafetaria yang ada di barat, pada dasarnya hanya membentuk huruf U terbalik di sekeliling halaman dalam, dengan ruang terapi, ruang cuci, dan dapur serta ruang penyimpanan di sebelah utaranya. Akashi harus mengakui kalau dirinya merasa agak puas, karena setidaknya ia kini sudah memahami sebagian gambaran dari medan yang sedang dihadapinya.

Ya, _agak_ puas, karena Akashi tidak akan _benar-benar_ puas sampai ia mengetahui semua detail tentang situasi dirinya berada. Bagaimana pun juga, untuknya hidup ini layaknya pertempuran di atas papan _shogi_ ; sebuah bidang yang harus ia lihat keseluruhannya untuk bisa menentukan langkah dan menang. Jadi Akashi tidak akan membiarkan sedikit pencapaian membuat dirinya lengah.

Ia berbelok memasuki koridor belakang, dan matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan.

* * *

Di sisi kanan koridor, tempat seharusnya hanya ada toilet dan pintu keluar, ada pintu lain yang tidak ada di denah. Letaknya dua langkah jauhnya dari toilet, terapit di antara ruangan itu dan pintu keluar. Akashi mendekatinya. Pintu itu dicat putih bersih, sama seperti warna dinding, bahkan gagangnya pun dicat warna yang sama, membuatnya sangat mudah untuk tanpa sengaja terlewatkan oleh pandangan, bahkan orang bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Tapi Akashi melihatnya, dan seharusnya memang pintu itu _tidak_ ada di sana.

Mengeluarkan denah yang terlipat dari dalam sakunya untuk memeriksa, ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa di gambar. Akashi menyapukan tangannya ke pintu, dirinya memang tidak pernah salah, pintu itu seharusnya _tidak_ ada di sana.

Tangannya melingkari kenop, dan seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, pintunya tidak terbuka saat ia memutarnya. Akashi menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan pintu; tidak ada suara apa pun yang mencurigakan. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk mendobrak pintunya (tapi bukankah kalau ia macam-macam Nijimura bilang akan turun tangan? Itu mungkin akan mempersulit ruang geraknya nanti), atau mungkin ia bisa merusak kuncinya (bisakah kunci pintu dirusak dengan gunting?).

Ia mengamati pintu seakan sedang menatap musuh. Pintu itu bahkan dicat putih seperti ada yang sengaja menyembunyikannya, _bayangkan saja!_ Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, Akashi benar-benar penasaran—meski ia tahu bahwa isinya sebenarnya bisa saja hanyalah gudang tak terpakai atau yang semacamnya. Tapi rasa keingintahuannya sudah tergelitik, dan ia _harus_ melihat isinya.

Pada akhirnya Akashi memutuskan kalau ia akan masuk dengan cara lain yang lebih "aman", dan ia _akan_ menemukannya, karena di dunia tempat dirinya adalah absolut, hanya benda mati seperti pintu tidak akan mengalahkannya.

Akashi kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri pintu yang berada di seberang koridor. Pintu itu dicat ungu muda, terbuat dari kayu yang diukir, dan gagang pintunya model tuas, tidak seperti pintu-pintu lain yang kenopnya diputar. _Inilah ruang terapi_ , Akashi menatap pintu itu sesaat, sebelum membukanya dan masuk tanpa mengetuk.

Hayama Kotarou tersedak tehnya saat Akashi memasuki ruangan.

Di depannya, duduk di sofa yang membelakangi pintu masuk, Mibuchi Reo memutar badannya untuk melihat si pendatang. "S-Sei-chan."

"Reo, Kotarou." Lagi-lagi orang yang dikenalnya, ia pikir ia sudah cukup dengan bertemu Mayuzumi tadi, tapi nyatanya dua rekan setimnya di Rakuzan dulu juga ada di sana. Diaturkah? Kalau benar maka Akashi ingin menemukan dan mencekik siapa pun yang mengatur isi rumah sakit jiwa itu. Atau kebetulan? Kalau yang ini yang benar, siapa yang harus disalahkan—takdir? Ya, kalau bisa juga, Akashi mau menggunting takdir.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Yang pertama menangkap matanya adalah pelapis dinding yang berwarna _ungu_ (untung saja tidak polkadot). Lalu sofa-sofa ukuran _single_ yang berwarna merah muda lembut—Akashi mengernyit—ada meja-meja kecil di setiap sisi sofa, lengkap dengan vas bunga berwarna oranye atau putih. Lantainya dari kayu cokelat gelap, dengan karpet bundar berwarna krem yang dibentangkan di tengah ruangan. Matanya menyapu dinding sekali lagi, dan menemukan sebuah rak buku putih yang terisi penuh di sisi kanan ruangan. Di sisi yang lain, sebuah cermin persegi panjang berornamen dipasang setinggi kepalanya, dengan lima piring hias digantung di atasnya—masing-masing memiliki warna hiasan yang lebih dominan dibanding motif lain yang ada di permukaannya—merah, kuning, hijau, biru, dan ungu. Akashi berkedip.

Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tempat Reo dan Kotarou, dua bekas seniornya dulu, duduk. Di ujung ruangan itu ada lemari, sebuah sofa panjang—jenis yang nyaman untuk dipakai tidur-tiduran—dan dua buah meja yang diletakkan berhadapan. Salah satunya terisi, seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut pendek kecokelatan yang poninya dijepit duduk di sana, ia mengenakan jas putih dan terlihat agak familier.

Masih ketika ia sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat, berhubung memang tidak banyak juga gadis yang pernah cukup penting untuk menetap di memorinya, Reo bersuara, "Aida Riko, kau ingat dia, Sei-chan?" Riko sedang menulis sesuatu, tapi saat namanya disebut, ia mengangkat kepala untuk mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum, Akashi membalas anggukannya. "Dia dulu pelatih Seirin; Winter Cup yang itu, ingat, kan?"

"Ah." Hanya itu respon Akashi sebelum duduk di salah satu sofa yang membelakangi rak buku. "Jadi, peran kalian ini seharusnya apa?"

"Aku psikiater; ahli terapi di sini, kau boleh bilang, sama seperti Riko-chan di sana." Akashi memindai si lelaki berambut hitam sampai ke ujung kaki, Reo juga mengenakan jas putih. Kemudian ia beralih ke Kotarou, "Lalu kau?"

"Aku?" Kotarou menyengir lebar-lebar, masih ada noda teh di ujung dagunya, ia lalu menunjuk baju pasien yang dikenakannya, "Yah, aku orang gilanya, Akashi."

"Kau membunuh orang?"

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?!"

"Hanya penasaran. Dan omong-omong, kau tidak terlihat gila."

"Apa itu kode bagiku untuk bilang terima kasih?" Kotarou kembali memberinya cengiran, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Akashi membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sei-chan? Teh?" Reo menawarkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak, terima kasih."

"Jujur, sewaktu Reo-nee bilang kau ada di sini, aku sebenarnya terkejut." Kotarou mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung baju.

"Yang gila saja terkejut, aku pun begitu."

Reo tertawa pelan. "Tapi kau pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan baik, kan, Sei-chan?" Wajahnya sedikit berubah saat melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan sempat mendengar dari Shintarou-chan kalau kau juga kehilangan ingatanmu."

"Eh, Akashi kehilangan ingatan?" Kotarou memandangi Reo dan Akashi bergantian. "Serius? Itu pasti menyusahkan sekali!"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Rasa ganjil sedang menyeruak di perutnya. Seluruh percakapan itu terdengar tidak pas; agak terlalu santai untuk suatu obrolan yang bertempat di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, agak terlalu santai sebagai bahan pembicaraan tiga orang yang bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, agak terlalu santai bagi psikiater dan pasien-pasiennya yang gila. Seakan-akan mereka semua tidak berada di sebuah bangunan untuk kesehatan mental sekarang, melainkan hanya sedang reuni kecil-kecilan di sebuah kafe bersama teman-teman SMA.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kalau ini memanglah mimpi berkepanjangan yang tidak masuk akal, maka Akashi ingin bangun sekarang juga. Semuanya terasa terlalu dipaksakan, terlalu dibuat-buat, terlalu ganjil—tapi udara yang dihirupnya terasa begitu hidup, sofa yang didudukinya sungguh nyata, dan lantai yang ada di bawah kakinya benar-benar konkret. Ia ada di sana, _Akashi benar-benar di sana_. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. _Semuanya benar-benar terjadi_.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan, prediksinya sendiri dan berbagai sanggahan berlarian di dalam kepalanya. Dalam bayangan Akashi, dirinya adalah raja, yang kini berdiri sendirian di papan _shogi_ -nya, sepetak miniatur dunia tempat ia berada sekarang, dengan bidak-bidak berwajah perawat dan dokter dan siapa pun tersusun di sekitar kakinya—tapi Akashi terjebak. Sekali ini, ia benar-benar kesulitan memahami apa yang sedang terjadi dalam permainannya.

"Sei-chan? Kau kelihatan serius sekali."

Akashi mengangakat wajahnya. "Kupikir aku mulai haus, tuangkan satu cangkir untukku, Reo."

Reo melakukan apa yang diminta, sementara Akashi hampir kembali ke pemikirannya saat pintu masuk terbuka dan seseorang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Riko yang berada di ujung mengangat wajahnya, terlihat agak terkejut sekaligus agak jengkel. "Hyuuga-kun, berapa kali harus kubilang untuk mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, ini ruang terapi."

Hyuuga, yang mengenakan seragam perawat biru pastel, memberi isyarat dengan jarinya. "Ya, maaf soal itu, tapi tolong ke ruang cuci sebentar. Kami, yah, agak membutuhkanmu di sini." Ia kemudian menyadari ada "sesi terapi" yang sedang dijalankan oleh Reo untuk Akashi dan Kotarou di sana, lalu mengangguk ke arah mereka.

Reo memulai, "Junpei-chan, mampirlah seben—"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik." Potong Hyuuga tegas. "Dan jangan tambahkan _chan_ ke namaku."

_Hyuuga Junpei-kah?_ Akashi mengingat-ingat, _mantan kapten Seirin, ya?_

"Jangan bilang mesin cucinya rusak lagi," Riko bangkit dari kursinya, "kau seharusnya melaporkan masalah seperti ini ke kantor, aku ini bukan tukang reparasi tahu."

"Ya ampun, bukan itu, sudah cepat ke sini dan buat dia diam, kerjanya hanya menakut-nakuti staf lain."

"Dengan 'dia', apa maksudmu Teppei?"

"Ya, terkadang aku merasa kalau dia itu lebih cocok jadi orang gilanya dibanding perawat." Hyuuga melebarkan pintu saat Riko lewat. "Dia membuat semua orang ketakutan lagi." Lalu pintu tertutup, dan suara mereka langsung menghilang ditelan dinding.

Akashi berdiri, mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang dituangkan Reo untuknya dan membawanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia menghampiri rak di belakang tempat duduknya, kebanyakan berisi tentang buku yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan, tapi ia berhasil menemukan beberapa judul yang terlihat seperti buku bergambar untuk anak-anak. Yah, bagaimana pun juga, tempat itu adalah ruangan terapi untuk orang gila, siapa yang tahu jenis mental apa yang akan mereka punya, kan?

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Kalian tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, Reo, Kotarou?"

"Karena kau gila?" Kotarou menjawab retorik.

"Apa ada alasan lain selain itu?" Reo bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana dengan alasan kenapa aku dicap gila?"

"Yang itu aku tidak tahu," Reo menjawab, tapi kalimat sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Akashi menyipitkan mata. Jadi Nijimura dan yang lainnya merahasiakan kasusnya, huh? Kemudian Akashi teringat kalau kemarin sempat memberitahu Takao Kazunari kalau ia berada di sana karena telah membunuh orang, tapi lalu merasa itu bukanlah masalah besar, berhubung Kazunari, dan semua _point guard_ gila yang ada di sana juga mengklaim telah melakukan hal yang sama.

Dengan santai ia berjalan ke tempat dua meja yang diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Ada tumpukan map di sana, komputer, dan vas kecil yang berisikan setangkai bunga. Ia menebak itu adalah meja Reo dan Riko. Akashi meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu duduk di kursi Riko. Di mejanya ada papan jepit, map tertutup yang sebelumnya sedang dikerjakan oleh si psikiater, dan alat-alat tulis serta jepit rambut yang terkumpul di ujung meja.

"Kalau ini meja untuk psikiater, kenapa hanya ada dua?" Pertanyaan Akashi telah berganti topik. Kedua tangannya di atas meja, sementara matanya memerhatikan apa yang ada di sana.

"Karena di sini hanya ada dua psikiater, aku dan Riko-chan," jawab Reo.

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Lalu Shintarou itu apa?"

"Shintarou-chan?" ulang Reo. "Dia dokter, Sei-chan, bukan psikiater. Ruangannya ada di koridor depan."

"Dan ketika aku pertama kali terbangun, kukira Shintarou psikiater yang seharusnya memeriksaku."

"Memang _seharusnya_ aku atau Riko-chan yang memeriksa keadaan mental pasien, Sei-chan," nada Reo berubah serius, dan Akashi mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana, "tugas Shintarou-chan itu _hanya_ merawat yang sakit, dan pasien-pasien yang punya masalah kesehatan fisik lainnya, itu sebabnya kantornya juga berada di koridor depan yang agak jauh.

"Tapi dia dengan keras kepala membuat pengecualian khusus untuk Sei-chan, bersikeras kalau dia sendiri yang akan memeriksamu, langsung mengambil tugasku. Tapi aku ataupun Riko-chan tidak bisa protes, karena Shuuzou-chan sendiri yang menetapkan bahwa kau hanya boleh diurus oleh Shintarou-chan.

"Huh, dan itu semua maksudnya apa? Diskriminasi terhadap nonalumni Teikou? Hanya karena kalian mengenal satu sama lain lebih lama beberapa tahun, bukan berarti itu bisa menjamin kedekatan kita di Rakuzan tersaingi, kan?" Reo mengkahiri kalimatnya dengan desahan dramatis.

Kotarou yang duduk berhadapan dengannya menatap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Reo-nee, gerakanmu di kalimat yang terakhir itu menjiwai sekali."

Akashi tidak berkomentar, hanya menyesap tehnya lagi. Beberapa lama kemudian, barulah ia bertanya, "Jadi Kotarou, apa yang membuatmu berada di sini?"

"Maksud Akashi kenapa aku gila?" Si lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu terkikik, ia pindah ke meja yang berhadapan dengan Akashi. "Ya ampun, sini biar kuceritakan, mulanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku sungguh tidak sengaja…."

Dan sementara Kotarou bercerita, Akashi mendengarkan dengan tenang sambil menghabiskan tehnya. Reo bergabung di sana dan menuangkan minum untuk mereka bertiga lagi. Lama-kelamaan pembicaraan mereka mulai beralih ke apa yang terjadi setelah mereka lulus dari Rakuzan, lalu ke apa yang mereka kerjakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir; mereka berbagi cerita dan Akashi mendapati dirinya sendiri tersenyum beberapa kali. Dari keduanya pun ia mendengar kalau Nebuya Eikichi, _center_ tim basket mereka dulu juga bekerja di sana, hanya saja lelaki itu bertugas di bagian keamanan, dan hanya berada di sekitar pintu masuk hingga batas koridor depan. Akashi sempat berkomentar tentang kecocokan pekerjaan itu dengan citranya dan Kotarou menertawai kebiasaan makan Eikichi yang tidak berkurang keganasannya.

Akashi memang menikmati percakapan mereka, tapi ia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan tujuannya yang sebenarnya; mengorek lebih banyak informasi tentang rumah sakit jiwa itu. Ia tidak luput dari bertanya tentang ruangan-ruangan yang ada di seluruh bangunan, termasuk mengarah ke mana pintu putih di koridor belakang yang dilihatnya. Reo menjawab kalau tempat itu hanyalah gudang penyimpanan untuk peralatan kebersihan seperti sapu dan semacamnya—yang sayangnya si psikiater itu tidak tahu, Akashi mempunyai denah bangunan itu dan ia sudah _tahu_ kalau gudang peralatan kebersihan berada di koridor depan, jelas-jelas bukanlah di pintu yang ia maskud.

Tapi Akashi hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Reo, sebagian karena ia tidak mau mencari perhatian, sebagian karena ia akan membuka pintu itu sendiri nanti.

Tidak ada jendela di ruangan itu, sehingga Akashi tidak bisa memastikan waktu dengan melihat matahari seperti yang telah beberapa kali ia lakukan selama berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, tapi untungnya meja Riko dilengkapi dengan jam digital kecil, sehingga dari angka-angkanya yang hijau berpendar, ia bisa melihat kalau tengah hari semakin dekat.

Percakapan mereka telah beralih lagi ke topik yang lebih ringan dan mereka bertiga sukai; basket. Kotarou berkata kalau semua penghuni rumah sakit itu—baik yang gila maupun yang tidak—tampaknya pernah bermain basket sewaktu masih sekolah, jadi mereka memainkan basket sebagai olahraga "wajib" di sana. _One on one_ , _three on three_ , bahkan terkadang juga dengan tim penuh seakan-akan mereka sedang mengulang pertandingan SMA. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat bercanda kalau mereka mungkin harus mengadakan Mad Cup—semacam turnamen basket untuk para orang gila atau apalah. Akashi berkomentar kalau rencana itu terdengar menarik dan Reo menyetujuinya sambil tertawa.

Orang gila memang mengusulkan ide-ide yang gila. Akashi akan mengingat itu.

Masih di tengah-tengah obrolan tentang basket, pintu ruang terapi tiba-tiba diketuk lalu terbuka. Seorang lelaki muda berseragam perawat, dengan rambut hitam yang poninya disisir ke kanan serta senyum percaya diri masuk sambil mendorong troli makanan. "Siang, semuanya—oh, ada Hayama-kun dan Akashi-kun juga di sini—dan ah, di mana Riko-san?"

"Yoshi-chan," sapa Reo, "kau terlambat, Riko-chan pergi ke ruang cuci tadi—bersama Junpei-chan."

"Ya ampun, si kacamata itu lagi." Jarinya menyisir poni dengan gerakan yang dramatis. "Dan kenapa pula hanya ada sedikit sekali gadis cantik di sini." Lelaki itu mendorong troli makanan memasuki ruangan, bergerak cukup dekat hingga Akashi bisa membaca tanda pengenalnya; Moriyama Yoshitaka.

"Baiklah, selamat makan, kalian semua." Kata Moriyama setelah meletakkan nampan-nampan di meja. "Dan apakah ada yang melihat Kise? Si gila satu itu suka melewatkan makan siang."

Kotarou menggeleng, tapi Reo berkata setelah melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, "Ryouta-chan biasanya selalu duduk di ruang rekreasi kan, cari di sana atau di lapangan basket belakang. Dan Riko-chan seharusnya mengecek keadaannya sehabis makan siang."

"Ya ampun, aku akan mencari Kise!" Dengan binar di matanya yang gelap, Moriyama memutar troli dan melangkah cepat keluar ruangan. "Selamat menikmati makan siang kalian, dah!"

Pintu tertutup.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ada yang merespon. Akashi yang pertama bersuara, "Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Hanya jika ada gadis cantik yang masuk ke dalam konteks," Kotarou terkikik.

"Dia mengenaliku."

"Eh?"

"Dia menyebut namaku tadi," kata Akashi, "apa semua perawat di sini menghapal setiap pasien yang masuk?"

"Yah, hanya untuk beberapa orang tertentu," kata Reo, "dan kurasa Sei-chan masuk ke dalam jajaran spesial itu."

"Begitu."

"Lagi pula," Kotarou menambahkan, "perawat atau bukan, dia sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya kok, Akashi, kudengar dia dulu bermain untuk Kaijou."

"Bersama Ryouta?"

"Sepertinya. Tapi apakah itu penting?" Sebelah alis si pemuda berambut pirang terang itu terangkat. "Selama orang itu pernah bermain basket di SMA sewaktu angkatan kita, aku rasa tidak akan ada yang tidak pernah mendengar namamu."

Akashi tidak merespon, matanya terfokus ke makanannya.

"Yah, kurasa ini memang waktunya makan." Reo mengumumkan. Mereka mulai mengambil sumpit masing-masing.

"Reo."

"Ya, Sei-chan?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?"

"Beberapa tahun. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau yang memilih warna pelapis dindingnya?" Entah dirinya yang mana yang ingin tahu, tapi pertanyaan Akashi terlontar begitu saja.

"Wah, bagaimana kau tahu? Pelapis dindingnya memang baru diganti."

"Itu agak mudah ditebak."

"Seperti yang sudah bisa diharapkan dari Sei-chan! Kau pasti bisa mengetahui segalanya, ya." Reo tertawa.

Kotarou memberi cengiran, setengah menghina; Akashi melihat itu, tapi mungkin Reo tidak begitu sadar. "Memang selera yang bisa diperkirakan juga dari Reo-nee."

"Dan apa kalian tahu?" Reo mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku juga _lho_ yang memilih warna sofanya."

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

* * *

Menutup pintu ungu ruang terapi di belakangnya, Akashi berbelok ke kiri. Mengobrol dengan teman lama memang bukan hal yang terlalu buruk, tapi ia masih punya bangunan itu untuk dijelajahi. Tepat di sebelah ruangan itu adalah ruang cuci, kemungkinan besar memang tidak ada hal menarik di sana, tapi Akashi tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apa pun.

Pintu ruangan cuci berwarna abu-abu, dan terbuka, jika tidak ada orang yang repot-repot menguncinya atau bahkan hanya sekadar menutupnya, Akashi menyimpulkan kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Namun ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tetap berhati-hati mendekati ruangan itu, dengan punggung menempel di dinding.

Dari dalam, ia bisa mendengar suara perempuan—itu Riko, Akashi mengenalinya. "Lihat jam berapa sekarang ini, hentikan rengekan kalian, aku juga punya pekerjaan; Kise-kun tidak bisa mengecek dirinya sendiri, kau tahu."

"Tapi Riko-san," itu suara laki-laki, Akashi tidak mengenalinya, "tidakkah menurutmu ini sangat menyeramkan?"

"Tidak, Fukuda," kata suara laki-laki yang lain, "ini sangat menarik, bukan begitu, Koga?"

"Ya, Tsuchida," sahut yang dipanggil Koga bersemangat, "arwah perawat penasaran mencari seragam yang dulu pernah dia pakai, ini—"

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu menghantam _sesuatu_ , suara Koga terputus dan Riko terdengar, "Dengar, Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun, tidak ada omong kosong soal hantu-hantuan. Pasti ada penjelasan lain soal seragam yang hilang. Mungkin seseorang selalu lupa mengembalikannya ke ruang cuci dan membawanya pulang, atau ada yang benar-benar ceroboh hingga terus-terusan mengganti seragamnya dengan mengambil yang baru dicuci. Jadi kembalilah bekerja, kalian sudah mengeluhkan soal ini sejak pagi. Kita pasti sudah melewatkan makan siang kalau saja Moriyama-san tidak lewat tadi."

"Si tukang tebar pesona itu." Akashi mengenali suara Hyuuga. "Untung saja dia harus memberi makan Kise, jadi tidak lama-lama di sini."

"Tapi Riko bilang harus mengecek Kise-kun sehabis ini, kan?" tanya suara lain, terdengar berat dan lembut.

"Diam, bodoh, kau memperparah situasi!" Hyuuga menyalak.

"Eh?"

Riko terkikik pelan. "Hei, Teppei benar, aku benar-benar harus mengecek Kise-kun sekarang. Kalian berdua, aku tidak mau mendengar soal ini lagi; Teppei, jangan takut-takuti staf lain lagi. Dan Hyuuga-kun… kau seharusnya mengaku saja kalau memang takut dengan cerita seram, sampai harus memanggilku ke sini begitu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti!"

Lalu terdengar detakan sepatu di lantai saat kaki Riko berbalik dan melangkah ke luar ruangan. Akashi membeku di tempatnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada pasien yang ditemukan di koridor belakang, sedang menempelkan punggung ke dinding dengan gerak-gerik seakan menguping ( _tunggu_ , memang itu yang dilakukannya sekarang!). Tapi kemudian suaranya sendiri menggema di kepalanya, dan ia mengembuskan napas lalu melipat lengannya— _siapa peduli?_

Langkah kakinya terdengar semakin dekat. Saat Riko lewat, ia sedikit terlonjak mendapati Akashi berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, tapi suaranya tenang saat menyapa, "Akashi-kun?"

"Koridor ini bebas dimasuki pasien, kan?"

Wanita muda itu terlihat agak bingung, tapi ia menjawab ringan, "Ya, meskipun sebenarnya pasien lebih sering ditemani perawat jika berada di sekitar sini. Sudah selesai urusan di ruang terapinya? Atau kau ada keperluan lain?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sedikit." Akashi menatap Riko dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna.

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum lawan bicaranya menjawab. "Ah, kalau begitu, cobalah pergi ke taman dalam kalau ingin bersantai, atau ke halaman belakang, kita punya lapangan basket di sana." Riko menunjuk ke koridor di belakangnya. "Di sebelah sini hanya ada ruang cuci dan dapur, tidak ada yang menarik."

Akashi mengangguk, tapi ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Ada sedikit jeda lagi, lalu Riko berkata dengan nada yang cukup riang (Akashi merasa agak dipaksakan), "Baiklah, aku harus mengambil catatanku lalu mengecek Kise-kun. Beritahu aku kalau ada apa pun yang kau perlukan, ya."

Ahli terapi itu melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan melewati Akashi dan menghilang ke dalam ruang terapi. Akashi tidak menghiraukan sarannya untuk pergi ke taman atau halaman belakang, ia hanya kembali menyusuri koridor itu.

Ia melewati pintu ganda berwarna abu-abu di sisi kirinya; _itu pintu dapur_ , katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ada pintu lain di depannya; _ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan_ , Akashi tahu dari denah yang dihapalnya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk mampir, mungkin mencari Atsushi atau apa, tapi kemudian urung. Ia lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan penghuni-penghuni dapur yang lainnya, karena ia yakin tidak ada pasien yang suka berkeliaran hingga ke daerah kekuasaan para tukang masak.

Saat ia berjalan tepat di depan ruang penyimpanan, terdengar suara berkerit dan pintunya terbuka. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia berhadapan dengan Atsushi yang sedang membawa (atau memeluk?—karena posisinya tangannya melingkar begitu) sekarung terigu.

"Eh? Akachin."

"Atsushi."

Mereka saling menatap sebentar sebelum Atsushi bertanya, "Akachin tersesat?"

"Tidak, aku sedang berjalan-jalan."

"Ini tempat jalan-jalan yang aneh kalau begitu, karena di sebelah sini cuma ada dapur dan pasien tidak pernah lewat sini."

"Aku tahu."

"Baiklah," Atsushi mengangguk, kemudian ia melirik karung terigu yang ada di tangannya, "aku mau membawa ini ke dapur dulu, ya." Lalu ia mulai berjalan ke belokan.

Tapi sebelum pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu bisa menghilang dari pandangan, Akashi memanggil, "Atsushi."

"Ya, Akachin?" Si pemilik nama menoleh.

"Pintu putih yang ada di sebelah toilet," kata Akashi, "terkunci, kau tahu itu mengarah ke mana?"

Atsushi terdiam sebentar seakan-akan berpikir. "Di situ ada pintu?"

"Ada." Kata Akashi datar. "Yang ada di antara toilet dan pintu ke halaman belakang, itu toilet terdekat dari sini, tidak mungkin kan kau tidak pernah melewatinya." Itu bukan lagi pertanyaan.

Seakan-akan ada saklar yang ditekan di dalam kepalanya, Atsushi berkata, "Ah, yang itu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi Murochin bilang itu gudang alat-alat kebersihan yang sudah tidak terpakai."

Akashi tidak yakin siapa itu Murochin tapi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang hal lain. "Apa yang ada di lantai dua dan tiga?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Akachin," Atsushi menaikkan bahunya sedikit, "melihat-lihat bangunan ini terlalu merepotkan."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tidak tahu apakah bangunan ini punya… ruang bawah tanah atau yang semacamnya?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya menggeleng. "Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar ada yang seperti itu."

Si pemuda berambut merah hanya mengangguk. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini, Atsushi?"

"Baru beberapa bulan."

Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Atsushi kembali berjalan dan Akashi berdiam di sana, berpikir.

* * *

Di lorong itu, Akashi menemukan Tetsuya.

Malam itu Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengitari lorong-lorong, mengecek apakah ada pintu kamar (atau sel?) yang bisa dibuka, tapi semuanya terkunci. Ia juga memeriksa lantai dua, naik lewat tangga dekat kamar mandi. Ia hanya bisa menjelajahi satu lorong pendek di lantai itu, yang berisikan kamar-kamar yang dikunci. Akashi ingin melihat lebih banyak, tapi di ujung lorong itu terdapat pintu yang tidak bisa dibuka, dan ia tidak bisa menemukan tangga ke lantai tiga.

Jadi ia kembali turun ke lantai satu, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga yang mengantarkannya ke lorong kamarnya sendiri.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin Akashi bingung dengan bentuk sebenarnya dari bangunan itu. Kalau dilihat dari letaknya dan pemandangan di luar jendela, seharusnya kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Tapi ketika ia memeriksa ke lantai dua, lorong itu tidak tersambung ke kamarnya. Apa fungsi dari membangun banyak tangga dengan bentuk lorong seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di lantai dua, di tempat yang tak tercapai antara lorong pendek itu dan lorong kamarnya? Sayang sekali Nijimura kehilangan denah lantai dua dan tiga, sehingga ia tidak bisa— _atau_ , apa si kepala rumah sakit hanya bilang begitu karena tidak ingin Akashi "menemukan sesuatu" di lantai-lantai itu?

Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu membuat kepalanya sakit, dan saat memasuki lorong kamarnya ia benar-benar ingin istirahat, tapi lalu ia menangkap sosok perawat berambut biru muda itu, dan semua kekusutan pikirannya buyar.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya, mempercepat langkahnya sedikit untuk mengejar si perawat yang tinggal dua meter lagi dari kamarnya.

Tetsuya menoleh, memutar setengah badannya ke belakang. "Akashi-kun."

Akashi kini berdiri di hadapannya, matanya terarah ke nampan berisi makanan yang sedang dipegang Tetsuya. "Itu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Akashi-kun, makan malammu."

Akashi memandanginya tanpa berkata-kata. Sejenak berdiri di sana, rasanya ia lupa semua hal yang ingin ia katakan kepada Tetsuya saat mereka berhadapan langsung. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, terlalu banyak hal-hal yang tidak terjelaskan. Ia masih ingin bertanya kenapa dirinya ada di sana, kenapa Tetsuya ada di sana, dan kenapa semua teman-temannya ada di sana lagi dan lagi meski ia sudah mendengar jawabannya.

_Jawaban_ yang nyata tapi masih terasa di awang-awang baginya. Kejadian-kejadian dan kebetulan yang masih terlalu janggal untuk akal sehatnya. Rumah sakit itu, teman-temannya, dirinya sendiri serta ingatannya. Benaknya mulai berlari dan mengkalkulasi, yang mana yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu, sampai kapan ia akan berada di sini, pertanyaan mana yang ia ingin ajukan terlebih dahulu.

Matanya beradu dengan milik Tetsuya; merah dan emas bertemu biru muda yang bundar, besar, dan tak terbaca. Terkadang perawat itu memiliki presensi yang begitu lemah hingga orang lain tidak menyadarinya berada di sana, tapi Akashi selalu bisa melihatnya; Akashi selalu bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Tangannya naik ke sisi wajah Tetsuya, pipinya yang putih terasa hangat; Tetsuya terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. Meski seluruh rumah sakit itu terkadang masih terasa seperti ilusi, ada satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, Tetsuya sedang berdiri di sana, di hadapannya, dan ia _nyata_.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersadar, lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan. "Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera makan," nampan itu disodorkan padanya dan ia menerimanya tanpa berkata-kata, "lalu istirahat, kau terlihat agak kurang sehat."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Si perawat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, wajahnya teduh. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukakannya untuk Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu masuk dan meletakkan makan malamnya di meja.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menoleh, Tetsuya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, siap menutupnya. "Kalau kau memang sudah merasa baikan, besok Akashi-kun bisa mulai sarapan di kafetaria."

Pada saat itu pun Akashi sebenarnya sudah tahu, bahwa ia akan kehilangan satu kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara dengan Tetsuya, dan mungkin juga satu kesempatan untuk bisa mengorek kebenaran tentang rumah sakit jiwa itu. Tapi pikirannya berkabut, dan yang terdengar jelas di kepalanya hanya suara Tetsuya dan kata-katanya. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Lalu pintu kamarnya ditutup, dan Akashi tidak keluar lagi sepanjang malam itu.


	7. this morning

Pagi itu seperti yang "dijanjikan", Tetsuya tidak datang. Akashi tahu itu adalah tanda baginya untuk pergi ke kafetaria dan mengambil sarapan untuk dirinya sediri. Lagi pula, ia juga tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang _sakit_ terus-menerus.

Akashi membuka jendela dan mengirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Anehnya, segala yang ada di sana terasa lebih riil dan lebih hidup pagi itu—entahlah, apa ia secara tanpa sadar mulai terbiasa tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa?

Ia mengambil pakaian ganti dari laci yang ada di sudut ruangan, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Akashi tidak mengira kalau kafetaria akan ramai di pagi hari. Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, baru kali ini ia merasa suasananya begitu hidup. Kemarin itu ia memang sempat mempertanyakan keberadaan pasien yang lainnya, tapi kali ini ia melihat mereka sendiri. Meja-meja terisi, peralatan makan berdenting, kursi-kursi berderit, dan obrolan serta tawa yang mengisi udara. Sekarang tempat itu terasa hidup, benar-benar _hidup_ , dan _nyata_.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wajah-wajah yang familier untuknya, meski ia tidak mengenal mereka secara pribadi. Setidaknya ia bisa menyebutkan beberapa belas nama—dan entah kebetulan yang konyol atau apa, tapi mereka semua pernah berada di tim basket sewaktu SMA.

Akashi bergerak untuk mengambil nampan dan sarapannya. Ia mengambil _tofu_ dengan porsi sesuai seleranya saat menyendok sup—karena tentu saja ia bisa melakukan apa pun, terutama kalau sedang melayani diri sendiri seperti sekarang—dan tukang masak yang berdiri di balik meja pun tidak berkomentar.

Mencari-cari tempat yang kosong, perhatiannya menangkap sesosok pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dari salah satu meja yang ada di tengah ruangan. Itu Ryouta. Dan ia sedang memanggilnya, "Akashicchi! Kemari, kemari! Duduk bersama kami!"

Akashi pikir tidak akan ada salahnya untuk duduk bersama salah satu teman lamanya. Lagi pula, Ryouta juga terlihat normal pagi itu, tanpa pesawat mainan yang sedang dicat atau yang semacamnya. Jadi si pemuda berambut merah berjalan ke arah meja Ryouta, dan menarik kursi yang berada di ujung, menempatkan nampannya di meja.

Meja itu juga diisi orang lain, seorang lelaki muda berambut gelap yang memerhatikannya dengan saksama, Kasamatsu Yukio, dan pemuda lain dengan mata yang tajam serta senyum menyebalkan, Kazunari _._ Akashi menatap keduanya balik, hampir memperingatkan mereka untuk menjaga pandangan kalau saja Ryouta tidak mendahuluinya berkata, "Oh ya, Akashicchi, kalau-kalau kalian lupa pernah berada di Winter Cup yang sama, ini _senpai_ -ku waktu di Kaijou, Kasa—"

"Aku masih mengingat dia." Akashi memotong. Jelas, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah bertemu." Kasamatsu menambahkan.

"Kami juga." Kazunari mengedipkan mata. " _Terutama_ aku."

"Eh, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal tapi tidak ada yang bilang padaku?"

"Bertemu, bukan kenal!" Percakapan dilanjutkan dengan Kasamatsu yang menceritakan kalau Akashi sempat datang ke ruang rekreasi beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia dan para _point guard_ gila sedang berkumpul di sana. Tentu saja Kasamatsu menyebutkan beberapa nama dan bukannya menggunakan istilah yang dibuat Kazunari itu— _point guard_ gila—tapi yang didengar Akashi sedang dibicarakan oleh lelaki itu sekarang hanyalah perkumpulan, _perkumpulan mantan_ point guard _SMA yang gila_. Selama Kasamatsu berbicara, Kazunari menatap Akashi dari seberang meja, melempar senyum, dan pemuda berabut merah itu mengabaikannya.

Mereka mulai makan. Ryouta mengomentari sarapan Kasamatsu dan yang lebih tua menyalak balik, berkata kalau ia berisik, dan seharusnya si pirang itu mengurus soal makanannya sendiri saja. Kazunari, di sisi meja yang satunya, mengeluhkan soal Shin-chan _-sensei_ yang tidak pernah mau sarapan (atau makan siang dan juga makan malam) bersama-sama mereka. Tidak ada yang ditanggapi oleh Akashi, ia sedang sibuk menyumpit telur gulungnya, sementara pikirannya melayang ke hal lain.

Ryouta, Kasamatsu, Kazunari; mereka semua kedengaran santai, mirip jenis pembicaraan yang akan terjadi pada suatu pagi di _training camp_ yang damai, alih-alih sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Keadaan itu seharusnya terasa ganjil, tapi mungkin Akashi mulai terbiasa— _bukannya ia mau terbiasa, sih_ —karena sekarang hal itu tidak lagi mengganggunya. Mungkin juga konsepsi umum terhadap rumah sakit jiwa selama ini telah sedikit menyimpang; sebenarnya di sana tidak ada yang berteriak, tidak ada yang mengamuk atau melempar barang, tidak ada juga yang tiba-tiba berlari dan mencoba membunuh pasien lainnya. Akashi mulai berpikir kalau mungkin memang begitu seharusnya keadaan dalam sebuah rumah sakit jiwa; mereka _tampak_ normal-normal saja.

"Oh ya, Akashicchi?"

Akashi mengangkat wajah dari piringnya.

"Kau mungkin punya hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk kau lakukan, tapi tidak ada salahnya bertanya, kan," Ryouta memberi cengiran di sela-sela kalimatnya, "apa kau mau bermain basket dengan kami sore ini? Harusnya ini _three on three_ , tapi kami kekurangan satu orang."

Ia menatap Ryouta, lama. _Basket, huh?_ Jujur, Akashi bahkan tidak yakin kapan ia terakhir kali bermain serius dengan tim penuh, apalagi _three on three_. Ia memang beberapa kali melakukannya di Rakuzan (bahkan pernah kasusnya adalah _three on one_ —ia yang sendiri dan ia juga yang menang, omong-omong), tapi dengan teman-teman Teikou-nya seperti Ryouta? Kejadiannya sudah lewat bertahun-tahun. Sekali waktu SMA, Akashi ingat pernah bermain basket jalanan bersama mereka, _three on three_ ; dirinya, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Daiki, satu _Uncrowned General_ Kiyoshi, dan, _dan_ ….

Akashi lupa. _Dan siapa?_

"Umm, Akashicchi?" Ryouta melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya dan Akashi mengedip. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau."

"Tidak," Akashi tidak yakin dirinya yang mana yang bertindak— _siapa, siapa yang dilupakannya? Pertanyaan itu masih ada meski memudar, dan ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa_ —tapi ia mendapati senyum di bibirnya sendiri saat menjawab dengan tenang, "justru sebaliknya, Ryouta, aku senang sekali bisa ikut."

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ryouta?"

Mereka sedang melintasi Koridor "Rakuzan", Ryouta berjalan agak sedikit di belakang Akashi, kedua tangannya di dalam saku.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Ryouta menjawab, "Yah… lumayan, kurasa." Nada suaranya tidak yakin, tapi kemudian ia kembali riang. "Tapi aku senang Akashicchi mau menanyakan kabarku."

Tentu saja, karena selama ini yang benar-benar dipedulikan oleh Akashi hanyalah Tetsuya dan anggota _Generation of Miracles_ —tapi tentu ia tdak akan mengatakannya keras-keras.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Ryouta juga berhenti berjalan. Pemuda pirang itu memandanginya dengan raut penasaran. Mereka memang bukan yang paling sering mengobrol saat masih di Teikou dulu, tapi di rumah sakit jiwa ini sekarang, sama-sama gila dan seperti orang kebingungan, Akashi mendapati ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan Ryouta. Jadi ia menyuarakan hal yang selama ini tengah mengganggunya, "Hanya kebetulan saja, atau memang janggal semua orang yang ada di sini pernah bermain basket di SMA," ia memberi jeda sebentar, "menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku juga terkejut sewaktu pertama kali masuk ke sini, kok, Akashicchi." Ryouta tertawa, pelan dan ringan. Ia bersandar ke bingkai jendela yang terbuka, angin sepoi-sepoi mengembangkan tirai dan mengelus helaian pirang rambutnya. Mata keemasan Ryouta menatap manik heterokrom Akashi saat berkata, "Menurutku, hm, apa kau akan marah kalau aku bilang ini diatur takdir?"

"Itu jawaban tipikal Shintarou."

Ryouta tertawa lagi. "Mungkin aku agak terpengaruh. Dia dokterku di sini sih." Kemudian tawanya mereda dan mereka terdiam. Mungkin karena suasanya, mungkin karena topik pembicaraan mereka, tapi Akashi tetap merasa kalau Ryouta yang ini berbeda, lebih melankolis, lebih murung. Kemudian ia mendadak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akashi. "Eh, omong-omong, Akashicchi, apa kau tahu Momocchi juga bekerja di sini?"

Salah satu alis Akashi terangkat. "Oh? Dia perawat?"

"Bukan, dia resepsionis. Soalnya sewaktu aku pertama datang ke sini, dia yang menyambutku di lobi depan." Ryouta tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Lucu ya, kurang Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi saja, maka lengkap sudah reuni tim inti Teikou di sini!"

"Tetsuya juga di sini."

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya juga ada di sini, Ryouta."

Hening sebentar, sebelum sisi lorong itu diisi seruan kaget Kise Ryouta. "Kurokocchi juga gila?!"

"Bukan, dia perawat."

"Astaga, itu melegakan," Ryouta mengelus dadanya dengan sebelah tangan, "tunggu—sejak kapan dia jadi perawat dan kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Hei, dan kenapa aku juga belum pernah bertemu Kurokocchi sama sekali?!"

Akashi mengakat bahu. "Aku juga terkejut sewaktu pertama kali tahu, Ryouta." Ia mengulang dengan kalimat dan nada yang nyaris sama dengan perkataan Ryouta sebelumnya. Entah pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkap sarkasmenya atau tidak, tapi wajahnya terlihat masam, mirip model yang disuruh berekspresi kaku di majalah-majalah. "Aku mau mencari Kurokocchi sehabis ini."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis, yang dengan cepat menghilang ketika mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat janggal—ada _sesuatu_ , sesuatu yang sangat penting ia lewatkan tapi Akashi tidak tahu apa. _Sesuatu tentang Ryouta dan Tetsuya_. Ia memejamkan mata, memori yang kabur bertumpukan di balik pandangannya, berusaha naik ke permukaan secara bersamaan tapi tidak ada satu pun yang cukup kuat untuk keluar dari kegelapan. Pelipisnya berkedut, kepalanya ngilu, napasnya menjadi sulit hingga akhirnya ia menemukan topik pembicaraan baru yang benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang awalnya ia ingin tanyakan, "Bicara soal itu, Ryouta," ia susun dan ucapkan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati, sambil perlahan ia temukan kendali atas dirinya sendiri lagi, "kau sebenarnya belum bercerita kenapa kau bisa berada di sini."

Ekspresi Ryouta menggelap. "Itu," ujarnya lambat-lambat, "sepertinya memang belum kuceritakan pada Akashicchi, ya."

Tidak ada yang berteriak, tidak ada yang berlarian, tidak ada yang melempar barang. Semuanya masih aman dan terkendali. Akashi sedang menanyai orang gila kenapa ia gila dan herannya orang itu tidak mengamuk. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau bingung, tapi jawaban itu diartikannya sebagai tanda untuk mendesak lebih jauh. "Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Ryouta menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah," embusan napas panjang, "bagaimana kalau kita sambil meneruskan berjalan-jalannya? Tamannya bagus, lho, Akashicchi."

Akashi mengangguk, mungkin Ryouta perlu bercerita dengan tenang dan memang untuk itulah taman itu dibangun. Ia membiarkan Ryouta berjalan lebih dulu, mereka berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki halaman dalam.

Pagi itu cuacanya lumayan cerah, tidak mendung, tidak panas; Akashi bisa melihat langit seperti kain biru pucat yang dibentangkan di atas kepala, matahari yang menggantung seperti koin keemasan yang menyilaukan, dan awan mirip kapas-kapas putih tipis yang disobek lalu ditempel dengan asal di sekitarnya. Angin sejuk, terkadang berembus, menyapu rambut dan pipinya pelan. Di bawah, di permukaan tanah, pemandangan yang lebih berwarna-warni menyambutnya. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara di setapak batu yang menyembul di rerumputan hijau. Ryouta mengarahkan mereka ke jembatan yang melengkung di atas sungai buatan. Berkebun memang tidak begitu menarik minat Akashi, tapi sekarang ia harus mengakui kalau tatanan taman itu terlihat menyenangkan.

Setidaknya mungkin warna-warni pepohonan dan jembatan yang cantik itu bisa membuat para pasien lupa sejenak akan fakta bahwa mereka tidak waras, atau sudah membunuh orang—ya, yang mana pun itulah.

" _Waktu itu_ hari yang baik—dan kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah kecelakaan pesawat, kan?" Suara Ryouta membuat Akashi kembali fokus. Ah, pemuda itu sudah mulai bercerita, jadi Akashi bergumam, _ya, aku tahu, teruskan, aku mendengarkan_ , dan Ryouta berkata lambat-lambat, "Sebelum penerbangan, entah kenapa firasatku membuat khawatir, kukira karena aku sedang agak tidak enak badan, tapi ternyata bukan itu.

"Tapi yah, aku tidak bisa mundur, kau tahulah, Akashicchi, menjadi pilot sama ketatnya dengan menjadi model, kau tidak bisa membatalkan satu sesi pemotretan begitu saja hanya karena firasat yang tidak enak atau pilek ringan, apalagi dengan penerbangan yang menyangkut jadwal banyak orang, jadi aku tetap pergi. Kebetulan tujuannya ke Tokyo, jadi kupikir aku bisa sekaligus pulang, dan mungkin cuti beberapa lama; istirahat, main basket, reuni—sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul lagi?" Ryouta tertawa hambar, dan meski Akashi berjalan di belakangnya, ia merasa si pemuda pirang itu sedang tersenyum sedih.

Mereka tiba di jembatan kayu. Ryouta naik dengan langkah-langkah ringan, satu tangan menyapu pegangan. Detakan kakinya membuat Akashi sadar kalau Ryouta mengenakan sepatu, bukan sandal rumah seperti yang dipakainya sekarang. Akashi mengikuti dengan gerakan yang lebih pelan, sandalnya yang empuk meredam suara kakinya. Ryouta bersandar ke pegangan dan menatap ke entah apa. "Suasanya tenang ya, Akashicchi, sangat tenang sampai-sampai aku sendiri heran."

"Ya." Dan Ryouta memang benar, Akashi juga tidak terpikirkan bagian mana dari Tokyo Metropolis yang punya daerah setenang itu—tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Angin berembus lagi, seakan berusaha mengisi kekosongan dalam percakapan mereka. Akashi beranjak ke sisi mantan rekan setimnya dan ikut bersandar di pegangan jembatan. Setelah itu, masih butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Ryouta membuka mulut, "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Akashicchi dengan detail kesalahan apa saja yang terjadi waktu itu, jadi biarkan aku memberitahumu secara garis besar," dan lalu ia membeberkan semuanya seperti limpahan air terjun.

Akashi mendengarkan dengan saksama. Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak dipahaminya, karena meski Ryouta sudah berusaha tidak menggunakan istilah-istilah penerbangan dan tentang mesin yang tidak umum, pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa bercerita tanpa beberapa kali menyebutkan kata-kata itu. Tapi Akashi menangkap inti ceritanya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Kejadian itu bukan kelalaian, bukan sesuatu yang bisa diatur atau dicegah; Ryouta serta rekannya telah melakukan semua yang mereka bisa, dan mungkin—meski itu akan membuatnya terdengar seperti Shintarou—akan aman kalau menyebutnya sebagai murni kesialan atau nasib buruk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu juga bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada si kopilot, awak-awak pesawat yang lain, dan para penumpang, tapi Ryouta hanya menggeleng, mulutnya terkatup dan ia menghindari tatapannya. Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa itu pasti bukan berita yang baik, jadi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Mungkin keberuntungan, atau sedikit _keajaiban_ Ryouta bisa selamat dengan luka-luka yang tidak fatal (bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang memanggil mereka _Generation of Miracles_ —Generasi Keajaiban bukan tanpa alasan). Tapi itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi; hei, orang sakit dan terluka harusnya dikirim ke rumah sakit, bukan rumah sakit _jiwa_. Ia menanyakan itu pada Ryouta yang langsung salah tingkah.

_Kau bodoh sampai bertanya_ , Akashi mendengar suaranya sendiri menggema di dalam kepalanya, _tentu saja Ryouta ada di sini bukan karena luka-lukanya, tapi karena trauma, dia pasti terguncang, kan? Kalau tidak dia tidak mungkin gila._

Pada akhirnya Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Ryouta, kau ini sebenarnya gila sungguhan atau tidak?"

Lalu mereka hanya saling menatap ke mata masing-masing, sementara hening membungkus mereka dengan selaput kehampaan yang tak terlihat. Kemudian Ryouta menunduk dan tertawa, suaranya terdengar seperti datang dari jiwa yang rusak dan pikiran yang lelah, tapi ia berhasil meludahkan jawaban di sela-sela guncangan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, Akashicchi."

Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab, bukan hanya satu orang di sana yang sedang kebingungan.

"Aku… _benar-benar tidak tahu_." Ryouta menunduk lagi, dan kali ini getaran di bahunya bukan datang dari tawa.

Angin berembus lagi, menyapu rambut mereka dan bagian-bagian kulit mereka yang terbuka. Akashi bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi Ryouta meski matanya tersembunyi di balik poni pirangnya, dan jujur ia tidak yakin harus merespon bagaimana. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di sana, dengan agak canggung dan sedikit bingung, tapi ia memutuskan akan menunggu hingga mendengar pemuda itu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengerti," Ryouta berkata di sela isakannya, "tapi bayangkan kau bertanggung jawab atas ratusan nyawa di tanganmu, dan bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka."

Padahal tanpa diminta, Akashi kurang-lebih mengerti rasanya. Mungkin bagi orang lain, tingkat keseriusannya berbeda, tapi ia tahu beratnya sama, beban yang dipikul Ryouta sebagai pilot pesawatnya, dan tuntutan kesempurnaan yang memberati kedua bahu Akashi sebagai pewaris satu-satunya di keluarga. Seperti Ryouta sekarang, ia tahu rasanya tidak bisa memenuhi tugas yang telah diberikan padanya—ia dan dirinya yang lain _pernah_ merasakannya.

Akashi tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata panjang penuh kebijaksanaan atau memberikan pelukan yang menenangkan, jadi ia hanya meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Ryouta dan berkata, "Aku tahu."

Isakan Ryouta tidak memelan.

* * *

Mereka menatap langit. Ryouta duduk di pegangan jembatan sementara Akashi menyandarkan pinggangnya di sana.

"Akashicchi."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, setelah kupikir lagi, sepertinya aku tidak gila."

"Tidak, kau tidak gila," Akashi menyetujui, sambil berusaha mengusir ingatan tentang Kise Ryouta dan pesawat mainannya yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku hanya sedikit stres, karena pekerjaan dan kejadian itu—ya, kurasa Akashicchi pasti mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan sebenarnya, aku juga merasa kalau Akashicchi tidak gila."

"Tidak," sahut Akashi datar, "aku tidak gila." Setidaknya ia yakin dirinya tidak gila.

Ryouta menoleh ke arahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Ada jeda sebentar.

"Aku membunuh seseorang."

Hening lagi.

Lalu Ryouta menurunkan kakinya dengan teramat berisik dan ia berseru dengan suara melengking, "HAH?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Ryouta," Akashi menoleh padanya tidak suka, "itu belum terkonfirmasi."

"Ah." Ryouta terduduk di jembatan dengan suara berdebum lembut. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akashicchi?"

"Entah," Akashi kembali menatap ke atas, "mungkin aku akan tahu kalau ingatanku kembali."

Diam lama lagi, sebelum akhirnya Ryouta mengisi udara dengan suaranya, "Aku mau jujur, Akashicchi. Sebenarnya, aku ini hanya masih trauma dengan pesawat."

"Itu tidak mengejutkan."

"Konyol dan menyedihkan, ya? Seorang pilot takut dengan pesawat."

"Aku rasa itu hal yang wajar, mengingat apa yang sudah kau lalui."

"Aku awalnya ke sini untuk terapi mingguan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit—rumah sakit biasa, tentu saja," ia menyela kalimatnya dengan tawa, "yah, setelah memar-memarku diobati dan tulang-tulang yang retak dibenahi, aku ke sini, kau tahulah, untuk menenangkan pikiran dan menghilangkan trauma."

Kata "mingguan" menarik perhatian Akashi, jadi ia bertanya, "Lalu, apa kau benar-benar harus menginap di sini?" _Bersama orang-orang gila dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau tempat ini mulai menyenangkan, itu saja." Mata Ryouta menatap ke kekosongan saat melanjutkan, "Dan ada banyak orang-orang yang kukenal di sini, jadi kupikir istirahat sebentar dari pekerjaan ada bagusnya juga, di sini aku bisa rileks."

"Kau memilih rumah sakit jiwa sebagai tempat relaksasi."

Lawan bicaranya tergelak pelan. "Ya."

"Sebagai tempat _relaksasi_ , _rumah sakit jiwa_." Akashi memberi penekanan-penekanan lebih ke dalam kalimatnya.

"Ya." Ryouta menoleh, cengiran muncul lebar-lebar di wajahnya. Akashi tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kise Ryouta gila sungguhan, agak terguncang, atau hanya benar-benar bodoh. Alasan pemuda itu tidak masuk akal baginya—begitu juga dengan segala situasinya sekarang ini—tapi ia mau berhenti ambil pusing. Toh, benar-benar sinting atau tidak, Ryouta tetap terlihat normal dan Akashi punya hal lain yang lebih mendesak.

"Ryouta, kau pernah menjelajahi bangunan ini?"

"Sekali, tapi hanya lantai satu." Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa, Akashicchi?"

"Kau lihat pintu putih yang ada di koridor belakang," Akashi berkata, "kau tahu itu mengarah ke mana?"

"Yang dikunci?"

"Kau mencoba membukanya?" _Itu malah lebih baik._

"Ya, tapi Kasamatsu-senpai bilang kalau itu hanyalah gudang alat-alat kebersihan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jadi aku meninggalkannya."

"Ah."

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan Akashi masih berusaha keras memikirkan apa yang ada di balik pintu putih itu. Beberapa puluh menit berselang, Ryouta mengajaknya kembali ke dalam. Mereka berjalan ke arah teras tempat Akashi dan Shintarou bermain _shogi_ tempo hari.

Keduanya melewati kolam, kecipak pelan terdengar dari ikan-ikan koi yang berenang. Selain bunyi itu dan suara langkah kaki mereka, suasananya benar-benar hening. Akashi berpikir kalau ia mungkin mulai mengerti kenapa Ryouta bisa bersantai di tempat semacam itu. Ia sendiri merasa kalau sekitarnya begitu tenang hingga ia merasa ingin duduk bermain _shogi_ sendirian atau tidur siang sebentar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak sedang bekerja sekarang, jadi mungkin tidak akan begitu salah baginya jika ia menganggap ini adalah "liburan" sebentar.

Mereka memasuki teras, Ryouta berjalan lebih dulu sementara Akashi mengikuti di belakangnya. Sekat yang membatasi ruangan bergaya Jepang itu dengan ruang rekreasi terbuka. Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan papan _shogi_ di atas meja, karena Ryouta sudah hampir pasti akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan sibuk dengan pesawat mainannya atau apalah, ia mungkin akan tinggal sebentar dan bermain—

Ryouta berhenti dengan begitu mendadak hingga Akashi yang tidak sedang memerhatikan jalan hampir menabrak punggungnya. "Ryouta," panggilnya, "jalan dengan benar." Ia kemudian bergerak ke sebelah si pemuda yang lebih tinggi untuk melihat apa yang menghentikannya. Mata dwiwarnanya melebar.

Ada sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di ruang rekreasi; pemuda yang sangat mereka kenal. Ketiganya bertatapan. Tidak ada yang paham bagaimana harus menjelaskan rasa keterkejutan masing-masing. Tapi dengan cepat ekspresi-ekspresi di wajah mereka berubah; mata menyipit, rahang mengeras, dan pandangan mendingin. Tidak ada yang tahu juga tatapan benci seharusnya datang dari siapa. Tubuh-tubuh mengkaku.

Pemuda itu yang memulai, "Wah, wah, tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian di sini."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Tangannya bergerak ke saku. Di sebelahnya, Ryouta mendesis,

"Shougo-kun…."


	8. this afternoon

"Shougo-kun…."

Pemuda dengan rambut dikepang _cornrows_ yang dipanggil Shougo itu menampakkan cengiran. Jenis yang Akashi nilai tidak terlalu waras—oh iya, kebetulan mereka memang sedang berada di rumah sakit jiwa.

Haizaki Shougo, nama lengkapnya. Akashi tidak akan lupa, bagaimana pun juga, pemuda itu dulu adalah _small forward_ Teikou sebelum ia keluar—atau dikeluarkan, silakan pilih mana yang lebih tepat—dari tim. Shougo terlalu berandal, terlalu tidak terkendali, dan Akashi dengan senang hati menyingkirkan orang-orang semacam itu. Ia tidak mendengar banyak tentang Shougo sejak pertandingannya yang terakhir dengan Ryouta di Winter Cup bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi siapa sangka, takdir mungkin lebih suka bercanda daripada yang mereka semua kira karena ketiganya dipertemukan lagi, di sini, _di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa_.

Shougo mengambil langkah maju dengan santai dan Akashi bisa merasakan Ryouta menegang di sebelahnya. "Senang melihatmu sehat-sehat saja, Ryouta." Ia memerhatikan si pemuda pirang dari atas sampai bawah, seakan-akan sedang menilai pakaiannya. " _Ups_ , tampaknya mentalmu yang tidak terlalu sehat."

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," nada bicara Ryouta datar, tapi Akashi tahu tubuhnya awas, "dan warna abu-abu cocok denganmu, omong-omong."

Pada kenyataannya, mereka bertiga mengenakan warna yang sama, pakaian abu-abu dengan garis-garis putih; seragam pasien.

"Rupanya kau ingat ya kalau kita masih punya banyak hal yang belum diselesaikan." Pemuda itu mendengus. "Dan Akashi," ia menoleh, sementara yang dipanggil hanya mengantongi tangan kanannya dengan sikap santai, "kupikir kau seharusnya menjadi yang paling waras atau apalah, setelah semua omong besarmu dan tindakanmu yang sok tinggi."

Akashi bisa merasakan dagunya terangkat. Ia paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan; tentang dirinya yang pernah memaksa Shougo keluar dari tim. Rupanya manusia memang lebih banyak menyimpan dendam dibanding memaafkan atau melupakan. Tapi dalam kasus orang-orang seperti Shougo, seharunya mereka yang sadar dan memohon pengampunan, karena Akashi tahu ia melakukan tindakan yang benar—dan terlebih, dirinya kan tidak pernah salah. Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya di saku celana, gunting itu terasa dingin, ia ingin sekaligus tidak ingin menggunakannya.

"Aku melakukan tindakan yang tepat dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan sekarang." Jawab Akashi.

Shougo menyeringai.

Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa merasakan benaknya mendadak berlari. Adrenalinnya terpompa seketika. Detik itu juga ia tahu bahwa ujung dari percakapan itu tidak akan baik—yah untuk satu orang di antara mereka bertiga, setidaknya.

Hanya karena ia lebih jarang bermain basket sekarang, jangan kira _emperor eye_ -nya telah kehilangan kemampuannya.

Akashi bergerak sesaat lebih awal dari Shougo yang menerjang maju.

* * *

"Akashicchi!"

Nyeri menyeruak saat bahu dan sebagian punggungnya menghantam lantai, Ryouta menubruknya dari samping hingga mereka berdua jatuh.

" _Ryouta—_ "

"Jangan, kalau Akashicchi menggunakan itu"—Ryouta melirik panik pada gunting yang sudah berada di genggaman Akashi—"mereka akan benar-benar menganggapmu pembunuh!"

Mata dwiwarnanya melebar. Ryouta belum sempat bangun dengan benar ketika Shougo merenggutnya, mereka bergumul dan berguling-guling hingga ke teras sambil berusaha saling melayangkan tinju masing-masing.

Pikirannya langsung melakukan belasan perhitungan dan analisis; mau dengan metode apa pun, Akashi tahu ia tidak akan bertahan dalam perkelahian tangan kosong melawan orang-orang yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari dirinya. Kalau ini basket, ia sudah pasti akan merajai bahkan mereka berdua, tapi ini _bukan_ , dan Ryouta benar, guntingnya hanya akan membawanya ke lebih banyak masalah. (Meski itu bukan berarti dirinya kalah karena Akashi punya sesuatu yang tidak digunakan Shougo dengan benar; otaknya—itu yang menambah nilai lebih dan menutupi inferioritasnya dari segi fisik—dan karena itu, dirinya _tetap_ menang di atas siapa pun juga.)

"Shougo-kun—"

" _Diam_ , Ryouta."

Kepalan tangan Shougo bergerak ke bawah tapi Ryouta menahannya. Mereka berguling lagi, menendang, dan Ryouta melepaskan diri. Ia bangkit dan melangkah mundur perlahan ke dalam ruangan, matanya awas mengikuti setiap gerakan Shougo yang juga mulai kembali berdiri.

"Hasilnya waktu itu sudah jelas," seru Ryouta, "pertandingannya sudah berakhir, Shougo-kun, tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk menggangguku!"

"Tapi masih ada masalah yang belum terselesaikan," Shougo menggeram, "kalau saja Daiki tidak ikut campur waktu itu!"

Salah satu alis Ryouta terangkat. "Apa hubungannya ini dengan Aominecchi?"

"Ryouta!" Akashi berseru.

Tepat setelahnya, Shougo tiba-tiba maju dan menyambar lehernya, membantingnya ke meja. Bidak-bidak _shogi_ yang sebelumnya tersusun berhamburan dari papannya. Ryouta mungkin sedikit terlambat menyadari, tapi Akashi bisa melihat gerakannya sebelum terjadi. Suaranya sendiri mengutuk di dalam kepalanya, kenapa di saat-saat krusial seperti ini, Ryouta tidak menggunakan _perfect copy_ untuk meniru _emperor eye_ -nya atau apalah dan menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar berguna?

Jemari Shougo mengelilingi leher Ryouta. Matanya membulat lebar-lebar, cengirannya ganjil, dan ia berkata setengah tertawa keras-keras, "Terasa menyenangkan, bukan? Aku telah menunggu untuk menghabisimu sejak lama!" Ia mempererat cengkeramannya, Ryouta meronta, tapi tangan-tangan itu tidak mau lepas. "Dari awal kau memang cuma gangguan, sampah, peniru yang sedikit beruntung! Harusnya kau tidak pernah masuk ke Teikou, tidak pernah masuk ke tim basket, tidak pernah dilahirkan!" Ryouta berusaha mendorong lengan-lengan Shougo, tapi usahanya sia-sia. "Mati saja kau, Ryouta, _mati_ , _mati_ , _mati_ —"

Mendadak, pemuda yang sedang mencekik itu melempar dirinya sendiri ke samping, ia kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu jatuh terduduk. Darah segar menuruni lehernya; ada luka yang memanjang dari dagu hingga ke dekat telinga. Shougo terbelalak lebar-lebar saat cairan hangat itu menetes di pakaiannya. Akashi berdiri di tempatnya tadi, matanya menusuk dan menyala seperti kucing yang baru saja menangkap mangsa. Gunting di tangannya, ujungnya ternoda merah. Di sebelahnya, Ryouta terbatuk-batuk dan merosot turun dari meja, bidak-bidak _shogi_ tersebar di sekitar kakinya.

"Akashi…."

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi kata-kataku lagi? _Kau tidak akan menang_ , Shougo."

Mata Shougo beralih ke arah gunting yang berada dalam genggamannya, lalu menyentuh lukanya dan mengernyit. Ia mendesis, "Untukmu menggunakan cara seperti itu…."

Sakit sekali, Akashi tahu itu; ujung gunting bukan pisau atau _cutter_ , tidak cukup tipis dan tajam untuk membuat luka yang rapi—gunting mengoyak daging. Akashi mengangkat benda itu, merasakan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik sendiri, "Apa masih belum cukup? Kau boleh maju dan akan kuajarkan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang menentangku."

Ruangan itu menjadi sesak meski pintunya terbuka. Segalanya menyempit dan mengecil dan menyusut ke dalam dunia yang sudah jatuh ke dalam genggamannya. Akashi bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih panas dan deras, ada dentuman-dentuman di kepalanya, dan semuanya terjadi seakan-akan bukan ia yang mengalaminya—ialah yang berkuasa yang sekarang—dunia sekaan terlambat dua detik di belakangnya—ialah yang _selalu_ berkuasa! Suaranya sendiri menggema seperti sebuah gong besar dalam kepalanya, _kubunuh siapa pun yang menentangku; kubunuh kau._

Matanya menangkap segalanya. Gerakan dada Shougo yang terengah-engah dari keterkejutan, matanya yang tidak melepaskan kontak dengannya tapi berusaha mencari jalan keluar, otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang dan siap bergerak secepat kilat. Akashi melihat semuanya, dan ia sudah menutup jalan keluar bagi Shougo—ia lebih cepat, lebih gesit, dan lebih lincah—ke mana pun Shougo bergerak, ia akan tetap berakhir di ujung guntingnya.

Tempat itu berubah hening. Yang didengar Akashi hanyalah deru napas dan suara jantungnya sendiri.

Kemudian bunyi sesuatu yang digeser, dan Ryouta berdiri.

"Akashicchi," panggilnya pelan, tangannya menahan gunting.

Akashi menoleh. "Kau menentangku juga, Ryouta?"

Genggaman Ryouta mengerat di pergelangan tangannya. " _Akashicchi_."

Akashi mengerjap.

Penglihatannya memudar, kemudian bergoyang dan kembali fokus. Ryouta menatapnya sekarang, mata keemasan itu menyipit dan tidak ada sisa senyum di wajahnya. Akashi mengedip lagi. Tatapannya mengikuti lengan Ryouta, berakhir di tangannya sendiri dan gunting yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ada noda merah di ujungnya; Akashi tidak bisa ingat bekas apa. Tunggu, jangan bilang—

Shougo tampaknya melihat itu sebagai kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri, karena ia langsung berdiri, lalu meludah ke lantai dan menatap Ryouta dengan tatapan benci. "Aku heran kenapa orang lain selalu ikut campur," ia mengelap darah di dagunya dengan tangan, Akashi tidak tahu kapan Shougo mendapatkan luka itu, "aku akan mendatangimu lagi, Ryouta, saat kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk terbebas dari pengasuh-pengasuhmu." Ia kemudian melompat ke taman lewat teras yang terbuka dan berlari menjauh.

_Gunting, luka, darah._ Benak Akashi langsung menyatukan semua benang penghubung. Tangannya gemetar saat menjatuhkan gunting.

Ia sadar, ia baru saja melukai seseorang (lagi).

Tidak, tidak. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Bagaimana bisa? Mustahil baginya untuk kehilangan kendali! Ia tahu karena hanya ada dua persona di dalam tubuhnya; ia sendiri, dan Akashi yang satunya tidak mungkin berusaha menusuk orang. Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu, _tidak, tolong jangan bilang yang waktu itu juga kejadiannya seperti ini—_

_Ia sedang berlutut. Ada empat orang di ruangan itu—termasuk dirinya—dua pasang mata terarah padanya. Akashi menangkap emosi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di wajah mereka; ngeri, kaget, marah. Dua orang itu terlihat tidak asing, tapi ia tidak bisa mengenali mereka, seakan-akan melihat orang yang hanya bertemu di jalan, berkali-kali berpapasan pun belum tentu ia bisa mengingat siapa mereka._

_Mereka berada di sebuah apartemen yang rasanya sudah sering ia kunjungi. Napasnya sesak dan penglihatannya agak buram, namun detik itu juga berbagai informasi terserap ke dalam indera-inderanya; makanan yang tertata rapi di meja, langit malam yang mengintip dari jendela yang tirainya dibuka, cermin besar yang digantung di dinding di sisi kanannya, suara dengungan pemanas ruangan yang berbunyi samar-samar. Akashi juga ingat melepaskan sepatunya di pintu masuk dan menggantungkan mantel serta syalnya di dekat sana._

_Kepalanya terasa pening, pegangannya terasa hangat dan lengket. Ia baru sadar tangannya mengepal, dan sesuatu terjatuh dari genggamannya ketika ia membuka telapak tangan. Saat Akashi melihat ke bawah, perutnya langsung diserang mual._

_Ada seseorang yang menuang darah ke lantai, warnanya merah dan pekat dan sangat amis. Seseorang itu mungkin terlalu bersemangat, karena darahnya bukan berupa genangan rapi, melainkan kolam-kolam mini yang acak dan cipratan-cipratan berantakan. Ada sesosok tubuh di dekat kakinya, darah masih mengalir dari lehernya. Gemetar, ia memandang dengan saat perlahan ke atas, ke dagu yang tergores, ke pipi yang terbercak merah, ke wajah yang sepucat kertas, ke mata—_

"—cchi, Akashicchi! Kau mendengarku? Sadarlah!"

Seseorang mengguncang bahunya, menyentaknya ke kenyataan. Akashi tersadar. Matanya dengan panik beralih ke bawah.

Hanya ada gunting dan bidak-bidak _shogi_ yang berantakan di dekat kakinya, tidak ada darah. Ia tidak menusuk siapa-siapa. Akashi tidak membunuh _siapa-siapa_.

"Akashicchi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi menoleh, _oh, ada Ryouta_. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat bekas kemerahan di sekeliling lehernya. "Ryouta, lehermu kenapa?"

"Ini—aku tadi—dia—" Mata keemasan Ryouta menyipit seakan-akan menilai, kemudian ia memalsukan senyum. "Bukan apa-apa." Saat itu alarm di kepala Akashi sudah berdering, memperingatkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kepalanya terasa seperti diisi kabut, tapi pelan-pelan kenyataan mulai kembali padanya.

"Shougo," ia merasa lega saat mendengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan nama itu, bukan karena ia menyukai Shougo, tapi karena ia bisa mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, "Shougo tadi di sini."

Senyum Ryouta menghilang. "Ya, benar."

"Kalian berkelahi, dia mencekikmu, itu sebabnya kau mendapat bekas itu." Akashi memberi isyarat ke lehernya.

"Tepat."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ryouta?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ryouta mengibas tangan, "aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu, Akashicchi terlihat seperti akan pingsan tadi."

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum yang bahkan terasa ganjil di bibirnya sendiri. "Kau tak perlu mempermasalahkannya. Sekarang ayo cari perawat, itu harus diperiksa."

Tangan Ryouta refleks mengusap lehernya. "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu kha—"

" _Ayo,_ _Ryouta_."

"Baik."

Ryouta dengan patuh berjalan lebih dulu ke pintu, Akashi terdiam sebentar di tempatnya, menatap gunting di lantai; menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu membawanya lagi—

_Sesuatu terjatuh dari genggamannya ketika ia membuka telapak tangan;_ gunting _. Matanya bergantian beralih dari benda itu ke tangannya sendiri. Semuanya terlihat seperti habis dicelup ke dalam cat merah._

—pada akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan, sementara gunting itu tetap di sana.

"Jangan lupa sore ini ya, Akashicchi, kami tunggu di lapangan belakang!" Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Kise Ryouta sebelum ia pergi dengan perawat bernama—siapa?—ah, Moriyama itu. Perawat itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik, tapi kemudian Ryouta menariknya menjauh sambil berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia akan mengenalkannya dengan gadis-gadis cantik.

Samar-samar di belakangnya, Akashi masih bisa mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka.

"Akan kutagih janjimu soal pramugari yang imut setelah kau keluar dari sini, tapi serius deh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi? Lehermu, terutama."

"Ini," Ryouta berusaha tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Shougo-kun."

"Haizaki? Dia benar-benar bermasalah, padahal aku sudah menentang ide untuk melepasnya."

"Melepas? Memangnya tadinya dia dikurung?"

"Tidak tepat begitu, ada ruang dan lantai khusus untuk pasien-pasien yang—ah, bukan itu yang penting sekarang, ke mana dia? Nijimura-san harus tahu."

Percakapan mereka tidak terdengar lagi saat Akashi tiba di ujung lorong tempat kamarnya berada. Ia masuk lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Kepalanya masih agak pusing ketika potongan ingatannya kembali tadi, tapi bukan itu yang ia cemaskan sekarang, melainkan adegan di ingatannya itu.

Akashi mengusap wajahnya, mau dilihat bagaimana pun, sudah hampir pasti ia memang benar-benar menusuk seseorang meski ia masih tidak tahu siapa. Kenangannya terasa jelas sekaligus samar, ada beberapa hal remeh yang sangat menempel di ingatannya, seperti warna cokelat lantai kayu (yang berubah saat dikotori darah), benda yang terjatuh dari genggamannya (sebuah gunting kertas besar dengan gagang hitam), bahkan perasaan tegang serta hampa yang menyesakkan ruangan saat tetesan merah jatuh membelah udara yang beku, membuat segalanya bergerak lebih lambat dan hening seakan ia sedang berada dalam _slow motion_ di film-film.

Ia membiarkan sebelah lengannya menutupi mata. _Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini… sesuatu yang sangat salah…._

* * *

Akashi sadar dirinya sempat tertidur dan terbangun saat terusik oleh suara pintu.

Ada seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, dan langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Hanya ada bunyi pintu ditutup, kemudian hening, seakan-akan seseorang itu hanya membuka pintunya sesaat untuk memeriksanya tanpa masuk. Tapi Akashi tahu itu tidak benar, meski matanya masih tertutup, indera-inderanya yang lain langsung awas, mencari petunjuk berupa tarikan napas pelan atau suara sehalus apa pun. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

Akashi tahu ia tidak sedirian.

Ia berkonsentrasi. Ada seseorang yang bergerak melewati tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju ke arah meja. Ia tidak melakukannya sambil berlari cepat hingga suara langkahnya berisik atau ada semacam angin ketika ia lewat, tapi Akashi tahu, siapa pun itu, _ia ada di sana_ , begitu tidak terdengar dan sangat mudah untuk diabaikan, seperti _hantu_.

Apa Akashi percaya ada yang namanya hantu? Ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin, toh bagaimana pun juga ia belum pernah melihat mereka. Tapi ia memang pernah bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasakan kehadiran mereka jika ada yang muncul di sekitarnya. Akashi bukan orang yang mudah ditakut-takuti, namun tetap muncul setitik perasaan tegang di dadanya, sedikit takut sekaligus benar-benar penasaran. Sesaat ingatannya kembali ke percakapan yang pernah ia dengar dari ruang cuci, hantu perawat atau yang semacamnya, ya?

Perasaan tegang itu semakin mekar, sensasi dingin merayapinya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau itu memang benar-benar hantu? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia membuka mata, kemudian mendapati ada sosok transparan atau yang semacam itu melayang-layang di dalam ruangan?

Penasaran dan semangat langsung mengalahkan rasa takutnya, ia merasa seakan-akan ditantang untuk melakukan respon cepat yang paling baik untuk menghadapi siapa—atau _apa_ —pun yang akan dilihatnya nanti.

Telinganya dipenuhi suara dentuman jantungnya sendiri. Napasnya tersumbat di tenggorokan.

Terdengar suara berderit dan sesuatu diletakkan di atas meja—Akashi meggeser lengannya dan membuka mata—

Kuroko Tetsuya ada di sana.

Ketegangannya langsung luntur saat napasnya yang tertahan berhasil diembuskan keluar. Keberadaan Testuya di sana menjadi sebuah antiklimaks, sungguh—Akashi sempat hampir benar-benar berharap akan menemukan hantu perawat yang disebut-sebut itu—tapi ia lega yang ada di sana hanyalah seorang _perawat_ , tanpa kata _hantu_.

"Tetsuya."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tangannya sedang meletakkan sebuah nampan di meja. "Akashi-kun, aku membangunkanmu?"

"Hmm, ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujarnya sembari beralih ke posisi duduk, menggeser kedua kakinya hingga menggantung di sisi tempat tidur; tangannya memijit kepala yang terasa berat.

"Mengantarkanmu makan siang."

Mata Akashi seketika melebar, mendadak menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini telah menggantung dengan bebas di pinggir garis pemahamannya, tapi tidak benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelompok hal-hal yang ia mengerti. Pikirannya berlari lagi, memutar dan mundur ke suatu hal penting yang ia lewatkan, yang selama ini mengganjal di bawah alam sadarnya dan berteriak-teriak ingin disadari.

_Tentang Tetsuya. Dan Ryouta._

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" _Karena hanya Ryouta dan Moriyama yang tahu._ Akashi memerhatikan Tetsuya dengan tajam, sudahkah ia bertemu dengan Ryouta sekarang? Karena kalau ingatan Ryouta bisa dipercaya, maka mereka berdua belum pernah bertemu selama berada di rumah sakit itu, sementara ia bisa ingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Tetsuya di kamar mandi beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Ruangan luas yang berisi bilik-bilik kecil itu terasa dingin. Kakinya melangkah melewati lantai yang warna ubinnya sudah memudar. Akashi sedang memikirkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mendatangi tempat itu sejak pagi ketika ia menemukan Tetsuya sedang menyibak tirai-tirai yang menutupi bilik._

_"_ _Tetsuya," ia ingat dirinya memanggil dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Akashi-kun. Ingin mandi?"_

_"_ _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

_"_ _Aku sedang mencari Kise-kun."_

_Akashi kemudian membantunya menyibakkan tirai-tirai yang tersisa, berusaha mencari sosok pirang yang sama sekali belum dilihatnya waktu itu. "Ryouta suka bersembunyi di kamar mandi?"_

_"_ _Tidak, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya sejak siang tadi." Tetsuya masuk ke salah satu bilik sebentar sebelum keluar lagi. "Ini jam mandinya."_

_"_ _Kau memandikan Ryouta?"_

_Ia ingat ada jeda sebentar sebelum Tetsuya menjawab, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya, membantu, terkadang Kise-kun suka agak… ribut."_

"Aku tidak melihat Akashi-kun di kafetaria saat jam makan siang tadi," jawab Tetsuya, "aku juga tidak menemukanmu saat berkeliling sebentar, jadi aku kira kau berada di sini."

Mata Akashi menyipit, lebih karena informasi yang baru saja meresap dengan benar di otaknya dibanding karena jawaban si perawat. Ia melirik nampan yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja lalu mengabaikannya. "Kemari, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menurut seperti biasa, beranjak dengan pelan ke sisinya dan duduk di tempat tidur. Baru ia menempatkan dirinya di sana, Akashi mendorong tubuhnya dan menahan tangannya. Sebelah tangan Akashi yang bebas bertumpu di samping kepala Tetsuya.

"Kukira kau seharusnya membantu Ryouta mandi atau apalah." Katanya tajam. Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Tetsuya mempertahankan sikap tenang dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia bahkan tidak berkedip. "Tapi ini bukan jam mandi."

"Tentu saja maksudku bukan sekarang, tapi waktu itu." Sahutnya sengit. Gelembung kejanggalan yang ia rasakan itu sekarang telah pecah, menyisakan noda di lantai benaknya yang sedang ia coba bersihkan. Terlalu banyak inkonsistensi. Keganjilan. Keanehan. Ia bukan jenis orang yang suka jika situasi berada di luar kendalinya. Dua manik yang berbeda warna itu mengamati perawat yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan saksama, berusaha mencari perbedaan dalam air muka, tanda-tanda berbohong, atau apa pun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada Tetsuya yang tak menunjukkan emosi seperti biasa.

"Sewaktu kita bertemu di kamar mandi beberapa hari yang lalu," Akashi memulai lambat-lambat, "kau bilang kau sedang mencari Ryouta."

"Itu benar."

"Dari caramu mengatakannya, bukankah semua orang jadi bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau sudah sering mengurusnya." Lagi-lagi, itu bukan pertanyaan.

Ada jeda sebentar, tapi kemudian perawat itu menjawab. "Hmm… mungkin saja."

"Aku bertemu Ryouta dan dia bilang tidak pernah melihatmu sekali pun."

"Ah itu, aku rasa aku paham maksud Akashi-kun."

"Ya, jadi?"

"Tentu Kise-kun tidak pernah melihatku karena kami memang belum bertemu selama ia ada di sini, aku lebih sering bertugas di lantai dua dan tiga, khusus pasien yang tidak boleh dibiarkan bebas." _Oh?_ Akashi sempat berpikir kalau mungkin itu alasan Nijimura "tidak" memberinya denah atau akses ke lantai atas, tapi ia hanya diam, menunggu Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Kemarin itu sewaktu turun, aku bertemu Moriyama-san, perawat yang bertugas mengawasi Kise-kun. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya mencari Kise-kun." Benak Akashi teringat ke kejadian di hari yang lain.

_Moriyama Yoshitaka mendorong troli makanan masuk ke ruang terapi, lalu membagikan nampan-nampan ke Reo, Kotarou, dan dirinya sendiri. Perawat berambut hitam itu memandangi meja yang penuh dengan puas lalu berkata, "Baiklah, selamat makan, kalian semua. Dan apakah ada yang melihat Kise? Si gila satu itu suka melewatkan makan siang."_

Bertugas mengawasi Ryouta, eh? Mungkin itu sebabnya Moriyama mencarinya untuk memastikan ia makan dengan benar. Itu masuk akal, tapi bagiannya Tetsuya masih kurang.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bilang mandinya Ryouta suka agak ribut? Seakan-akan kau memang sering membantunya." Kata-katanya menjadi lebih tajam di bagian yang terakhir. Ia berharap pertanyaan itu bisa mendesak Tetsuya untuk membeberkan hal tersembunyi apa pun yang selama ini disimpan olehnya, tapi justru di luar dugaan, pemuda berambut biru muda itu malah tersenyum tipis.

"Itu sudah menjadi semacam lelucon umum di sini, Akashi-kun."

"Jelaskan."

Senyum Tetsuya melebar sedikit, sekaan-akan sedang mengingat sesuatu yang lucu. "Di minggu awal Kise-kun masuk ke sini, pemanas airnya rusak, sementara waktu itu udaranya masih dingin sekali, jadi Kise-kun selalu menolak dekat-dekat kamar mandi dan berteriak-teriak kalau terkena air dingin.

"Moriyama-san yang memastikan Kise-kun tetap mandi dengan benar, aku terkadang membantunya dengan memanaskan air atau menyiapkan pakaian ganti." Tetsuya berkedip sekali. "Tapi bahkan ketika pemanas airnya sudah diperbaiki pun, Kise-kun masih suka bercanda dengan membuat ribut kamar mandi, suaranya terdengar sampai ke lorong."

Akashi tidak punya komentar soal Ryouta dan kamar mandi.

"… jadi meskipun begitu, kalian belum pernah bertemu langsung sama sekali?"

"Aku kadang melihatnya sedang berbelok di koridor, tapi kurasa Kise-kun tidak sadar aku berdiri di sana."

Akashi memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk maklum; hawa keberadaan Tetsuya memang tipis.

Ia mengembuskan napas berat, kalau begitu pecahan dari gelembung kejanggalan itu sudah dibersihkan dari pikirannya. Akashi melepaskan tangan Tetsuya dan menjatuhkan tubuh di sebelahnya, sementara pikiran lain bergantian timbul dalam kepalanya. Tidak, Akashi memang tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, benaknya memang selalu berlari.

Perawat yang terbaring di sebelahnya hendak bangkit, tapi ada tangan yang menahannya. "Tetsuya."

"Ya, Akashi-kun?" Akhirnya Tetsuya mengalah, membiarkan posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, terbaring dengan setengah kaki dari lutut hingga ke bawah menggantung di sisi tempat tidur. Bukan posisi yang paling nyaman, tapi tampaknya Akashi tidak peduli.

Ada jeda yang lama menyela percakapan.

Punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan, bahkan hanya dari itu, Akashi lega kalau Tetsuya yang berbaring di sampingnya konkret, nyata, benar-benar ada di sana; berbeda jauh dengan segala hal dalam rumah sakit jiwa itu yang terkadang masih terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Hangat yang ia rasakan di tangannya seakan mengusir hawa dingin dan asing yang menyelimuti tempat itu, meyakinkan Akashi kalau ia tidak sedang sendirian di sana. Memang ada mantan rekan setimnya yang lain di sini—orang-orang yang dipercayainya—tapi lebih di atas segalanya, ia lega Tetsuya ada di sana.

Matanya terarah ke langit-langit ruangan, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di lantai di atas kepalanya sekarang. Hari-harinya di sana terkadang terasa hanya setengah riil, terlalu banyak misteri dan kejanggalan yang membuat sesak ruang geraknya. Terlalu banyak hal yang di luar kendalinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Mulai dari ingatannya yang hilang, orang-orang yang ada di sana, bahkan sampai apa yang memenuhi bangunan itu sendiri.

Harus ia akui dirinya memang penasaran, ia mendapat semacam perasaan tertantang untuk memecahkan teka-teki rumah sakit jiwa dan menemukan kebenaran apa yang selama ini terkubur di dalamnya. Akashi memang selalu ingin tahu, selalu tertarik dengan segala hal; dari dulu juga begitu. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan juga, tumbuh rasa gelisah yang semakin besar di dadanya. Seakan-akan ada hal yang ia lewatkan, yang luput dari perhatiannya, yang lepas dari penglihatannya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sana, ada sesuatu yang _benar-benar salah_.

Dan Akashi rasa ia semakin dekat untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Sebagian ingatanku kembali tadi." Akhirnya ia berujar.

"Itu bagus," Tetsuya menoleh ke arahnya, "apa yang kau lihat?"

"Warna merah, banyak sekali warna merah."

"Akashi-kun?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah Tetsuya dan mata mereka bertemu. Ada setitik kengerian mengaduk dirinya sendiri dalam manik-manik yang warnanya tidak sama itu.

"Kurasa aku memang benar-benar membunuh seseorang."


	9. this evening

_"_ _Eh?"_

"Ya, kurasa aku benar-benar melakukannya," nada bicara Akashi datar saat ia menambahkan, " _membunuh seseorang_."

Mata biru muda itu melebar. "Akashi-kun—"

Dingin dari tengkuknya merayap di sepanjang tulang punggung, terus turun hingga jari-jari kakinya mati rasa. "Aku melihatnya… aku melihatnya di ingatanku."

"Tunggu," kata Tetsuya, nada suaranya agak mendesak, "Akashi-kun yakin?"

"Aku—" Kalau ia menggali adegan yang dilihatnya, ia memang tidak ingat benar-benar menusuk orang itu _sih_ , tapi ia terduduk di sana, dengan gunting yang terjatuh dari tangannya saat ia melonggarkan genggaman. Bukti apa lagi yang kurang untuk menunjukkan bahwa ialah pembunuhnya?

Napasnya sesak saat membayangkan bagaimana cairan merah itu terus mengalir keluar dari leher yang tersobek, bagaimana kulit itu memucat, dan ekspresinya wajahnya ketika— _tunggu_. Ekspresi? Alis Akashi mengerut. Setelah mengingat-ingat, ia tersadar kalau ia tidak tahu wajah orang yang sekarat itu, bahkan tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Guncangan Ryouta di bahunya tadi sudah terlalu keras dan berhasil menariknya ke kesadaran sebelum ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang "dibunuhnya" itu.

"Akashi-kun benar-benar mengingatnya?" tanya Tetsuya lembut. "Menusuk orang itu, apa Akashi-kun ingat benar-benar menusuknya?"

Seperti ada pemahaman baru yang dicelupkan ke dalam kepalanya. "Tidak." Akashi mengedip sekali, tenggelam dalam lautan biru muda yang sedang menatapnya. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, Tetsuya, aku memang tidak ingat benar-benar menusuknya. Aku hanya terduduk di sana, dan orang itu sudah meregang nyawa. Aku tidak melihat siapa yang menusuknya."

"Kalau begitu," Tetsuya meraih tangannya, "masih ada kemungkinan bukan Akashi-kun yang melakukannya, kan?"

"Tapi aku yang memegang gunting," balas Akashi, "dan tanganku ternoda darahnya, _benar-benar merah_."

" _Tapi_ ," tangan Tetsuya terasa hangat dalam genggamannya, "kalau Akashi-kun tidak sungguhan melihat dirimu sendiri melakukannya, selalu ada tempat untuk kemungkinan lain, kan?"

Itu benar. Namun sekarang setelah ingatan itu kembali, kemungkinannya membunuh naik dengan sangat besar hingga kemungkinannya tidak membunuh menjadi hampir mustahil.

"Jangan menyerah sebelum permainannya berakhir, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menampakkan senyumnya yang langka. "Kemungkinan lainnya akan hilang kalau kau benar-benar menyerah."

Akashi hampir tersedak.

_Ah_ , di mana ya ia pernah mendengar Tetsuya mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu? Di mana-mana mungkin? Berkali-kali sepertinya. Tetsuya memang selalu mengucapkan itu, kalimat yang sudah seperti moto hidupnya, prinsipnya dalam permainan, pendorong yang memotivasinya untuk terus maju. Ia pernah menganggapnya konyol, jujur saja, karena peduli setan dengan segala urusan tidak menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan atau apalah, orang lain tetap akan mutlak kalah jika berhadapan dengannya.

(Yah, mungkin Tetsuya pernah membuktikan dirinya keliru dan tekad serta usaha memang memiliki peranan yang besar dalam kemenangan, tapi tidak, terima kasih, Akashi tidak pernah salah dan ia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit soal itu, ataupun soal final Winter Cup tahun pertama mereka.)

"Kau benar." Akashi merasakan senyum muncul di bibirnya sendiri. Meski ragunya belum hilang sepenuhnya, ia tidak peduli lagi. Soal ia benar-benar menusuk atau tidak itu urusan nanti, yang penting, sekarang, ia harus menyelesaikan dulu masalah yang lebih mendesak di kepalanya; mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah sakit jiwa itu.

Ia menggenggam balik, jari mereka bertautan. Jemari Tetsuya pas di rongga antara jari-jarinya sendiri yang selama ini terasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Akashi menggeser bahunya hingga ia bisa lebih dekat ke wajah Tetsuya. Perasaan hangat yang menusuk menyeruak di dadanya, bercampur dengan senang sekaligus perih seakan ia baru saja sadar akan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, tapi agak terlalu terlambat sehingga hal itu sekarang sudah terlepas dari genggamannya.

Akashi menyamping, tangannya yang bebas mengusap pipi Tetsuya dengan ujung jari. Sekarang, saat mereka berada di jarak yang sedekat ini, saat napas mereka cukup dekat untuk bisa dirasakan satu sama lain, saat bibir Tetsuya terlihat benar-benar lembut dan menarik perhatian, Akashi menyadari betapa ia merindukan si pemuda berambut biru muda itu….

"Nah, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya menghentikan tangan Akashi dan menurunkannya dari pipi, pemuda berambut merah itu lalu menyelipkannya ke pinggang si perawat.

"Hmm?"

"Apa sekarang Akashi-kun mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat di ingatanmu?"

* * *

"Kau pergi lagi?"

"Aku sedang bekerja, Akashi-kun."

"Kau perawat, kan? Tinggalah di sini dan urus pasienmu dengan benar."

"Karena Akashi-kun sudah selesai bercerita, aku harus kembali ke tugasku yang sebenarnya, mengurus pasien yang ada di lantai atas."

"Intinya sama-sama pasien, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si perawat, sehingga si pasien berkata lagi, "Selalu begitu, Tetsuya, kau _selalu_ mengelak, menggunakan pekerjaanmu sebagai alasan atau apalah, bahkan ketika kau masih menjadi guru."

"Aku tidak begitu paham maksud Akashi-kun."

Ada tangan yang meraih ujung baju si perawat, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berapa kali aku harus menjelaskan? Kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi."

"Aku tidak suka harus bergantung pada orang lain dalam membiayai hidup."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi aku iya."

"Kalau begitu bekerja di tempatku, Tetsuya. Kau selalu menolak karena aku tidak punya sekolah, kan, tapi aku punya rumah sakit dan kau _sekarang_ perawat."

"Rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Bukan _sih_."

Si perawat berambut biru muda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada bedanya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun sekarang istirahat saja?"

"Tidak bisa, aku janji menemani Ryouta dan yang lainnya main basket sore ini."

"Oh? Itu bagus, pergantian suasana, mungkin bisa membuat pikiranmu tenang sedikit. Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun, supaya aku bisa mengambilkanmu kaus ganti dan celana pendek, Akashi-kun tidak akan main dengan seragam pasien itu, kan?"

* * *

"Supaya adil, pembagian timnya kita putuskan dengan melempar koin saja, ya!"

Itu sepertinya bukan pertanyaan, karena tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Ryouta melempar sekeping koin ke udara. Kalau ada yang tanya pendapatnya, Akashi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak melihat keadilan dalam melempar koin; yang semacam "undian" begitu sih lebih cocok untuk disebut peruntungan.

"Angka." Umum pemuda pirang itu setelah menangkap koinnya. "Siapa pun yang sama, kalian bersamaku!"

Jadi kira-kira begitulah awalnya sampai Akashi bisa berdiri di salah satu sisi lapangan bersama Kotarou dan Izuki. Kotarou mungkin tidak dipermasalahkan, tapi berjuang di tim yang sama dengan Izuki Shun itu rasanya agak aneh, mengingat ia dulu bermain untuk Seirin dan saat final Winter Cup tahun pertama mereka itu, keduanya beberapa kali berhadapan. Akashi akui Izuki punya mata yang bagus dan refleks yang lumayan, dan mungkin bisa menjadi pemain yang lebih baik jika saja berlatih dengan sedikit lebih serius—

Izuki menoleh pada dirinya dan Kotarou lalu mengangkat kedua ibu jari. "Tenang saja, aku yakin kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sekaligus mengalahkan tim lawan, _ha_ , dua _point guard_ untuk dua kemenangan!"

—itu maksud Akashi.

Sementara Kotarou tertawa terbahak-bahak, setengah menghina dan setengah geli sungguhan, pikirannya berlabuh ke masalah lain. Nah, soal dua _point guard_ ini, jujur saja ia tidak pernah bermain satu tim bersama dengan _point guard_ lain; Akashi tidak yakin bagaimana harus memberi arahan pada orang yang juga memberi arahan. Haruskah ia berfokus pada pertahanan saja atau membiarkan Izuki yang menjaga ring mereka? Atau mungkin kali ini ia bisa menyerang, toh ia juga hapal cara bermain Kotarou dan mereka bisa berkoordinasi. Tapi itu rasanya akan jadi seperti meninggalkan Izuki di belakang padahal ia punya niat damai untuk bermain dengan semuanya sore itu. Haruskah….

"Aku akan jadi wasit kalian sore ini, Tuan-tuan, dan setelah semuanya selesai rehab lalu keluar dari tempat ini, harus ada yang mengenalkanku pada gadis yang imut." Moriyama Yoshitaka menyisir poninya, sementara matanya kentara jelas mengarah ke Ryouta yang memaksakan senyum. Sebelah tangannya memegang bola dan ada peluit yang melingkar di lehernya. Akashi bertanya-tanya apakah perawat di sana waktunya sebebas itu hingga bisa menemani pasien bermain basket, atau memang itu bagian dari tugas mereka dan Moriyama ada di sana sekaligus untuk _mengawasi_ mereka.

Di sisi lain lapangan, Ryouta tersenyum menantang. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari Akashicchi."

"Aku selau menang, Ryouta."

"Simpan bunyi-bunyianmu untuk nanti!" Kasamatsu menendang pinggang Ryouta dari belakang dan si pirang hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara _ohok_ tertahan. Akashi mengerjap. Cuacanya sedang cerah, sinar matahari yang terbebas dari awan menyinari lawan-lawannya di seberang lapangan; Ryouta, Kasamatsu, Kazunari.

Kazunari. Setelah sekian lama, ada sekelumit rasa tertantang juga bisa menghadapi si _hawk eye_ itu lagi, hanya kali ini tanpa ada Shintarou yang biasa menjadi partnernya di sana. Akashi rasa ia akan senang bisa sekali-dua kali menyapa Kazunari dengan _ankle break_.

Omong-omong soal basket, Akashi tidak mengira kalau _three-on-three_ yang dimaksud adalah pertandingan mirip basket jalanan yang jadi tontonan banyak orang.

Beberapa penghuni lain di rumah sakit jiwa itu mengelilingi lapangan, kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang dikenali Akashi, baik sesama pasien, perawat, tukang masak, petugas kebersihan—mungkin rasa kalau seluruh isi rumah sakit jiwa itu familier saja yang sudah terlalu tertanam dalam persepsinya, tapi ia yakin semuanya pernah bermain basket sewaktu di SMA. Di sudut mata, ia bisa melihat Imayoshi Shoichi dan Hanamiya Makoto sedang berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menang, dua-duanya menggunakan nada yang santai tapi kental dengan sindiran. Di lain tempat, ia melihat Nijimura dan Aida Riko sedang membahas sesuatu dengan wajah serius, si psikiater menunjuk mereka satu per satu sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada si kepala rumah sakit, tapi Akashi tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka; paling-paling hanya sedang membicarakan potensi setiap pemain atau apalah. Di sebelah mereka berdua, Miyaji Kiyoshi berbicara pada seseorang yang pernah Akashi lihat bekerja di kafetaria.

Ia ingin sekali tertawa, sungguh. Suasanya terlalu santai dan wajar, seakan-akan mereka hanya sedang berkumpul dalam sebuah pertandingan di basket jalanan; sama sekali tidak ada kesan yang menunjukkan bahwa seluruh kegiatan itu terjadi di penampungan orang-orang gila, dan semua pemain serta sebagian penonton adalah orang-orang yang kewarasannya dipertanyakan.

Tidak, Akashi tidak akan bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa begitu tenang, bagaimana mereka bisa berkumpul tanpa ada keanehan, bagaimana mereka semua bisa terlihat seperti orang yang kesehatan mentalnya baik-baik saja.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak, membiarkan telinganya menangkap suara dari seruan-seruan serta pembicaraan yang hidup. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengisap segala aroma musim semi dan merasakan segarnya udara yang ia ambil. Ia mengepalkan tangan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak sedang bermimpi, lalu mengetukkan kakinya ke bawah sekali, memastikan kalau tanah yang ia pijak benar-benar nyata dan konkret.

Ia masih tidak akan bertanya.

Yang sebenarnya membuat rumah sakit jiwa itu terasa begitu janggal adalah fakta bahwa semuanya _baik-baik saja_ , seakan mereka hanya liburan bersama sebentar, atau menginap agak jauh dari rumah untuk _training camp_ sebelum sebuah turnamen tahunan besar. Apa setiap orang gila yang ada di sana yakin dirinya benar-benar gila? Apa mereka pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa dicap tidak waras?

Tempat itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kejanggalan; dan memang sudah tidak ada lagi guna untuk mempertanyakannya—karena Akashi akan langsung mencari jawabannya _sendiri_.

Tapi itu nanti. Sekarang, ia ingin bersantai sebentar dan berfokus ke permainannya.

Kotarou dan Ryouta maju untuk _tip off_.

Peluit dibunyikan.

Seluruh pergerakan di lapangan melambat dalam pandangan Akashi.

* * *

"Akashicchi curang."

"Jangan menuduh orang lain curang hanya karena kau tidak bisa menang." Kasamatsu menendang kaki Ryouta yang sedang berbaring di pinggir lapangan dengan handuk menutupi wajahnya, tapi tidak ada tenaga dalam tendangannya; semuanya sama-sama lelah.

Akashi hanya tersenyum, menyeka keringatnya sendiri sambil minum dari botol air yang dibawakan salah satu perawat untuk mereka. "Aku selalu bermain jujur, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, memiliki _emperor eye_ saja sudah suatu kecurangan," keluhnya masih dari balik handuk, "Akashicchi bisa membaca semua gerakan, nggak seru."

"Kau kan juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, Ryouta."

"Hanya lima menit," ia menarik handuk dari wajahnya lalu memaksa dirinya sendiri ke posisi duduk, "tapi masih kalah dengan _emperor eye_ yang asli." Ryouta memberinya cengiran, agak pahit.

Akashi mau tidak mau tersenyum. "Aku selalu menang."

"Ya ampun, Akashicchi, sudahi yang itu."

Izuki yang tadinya juga sedang berbaring mendadak langsung duduk, ekspresi wajahnya serius. "Mata Akashi ditambah mataku dan _dribble_ Hayama—kami ini," maniknya yang berwarna gelap membulat, " _kaisar elang kilat_."

Kazunari menyemburkan minumnya dan terguling-guling, tangan menutupi wajah tapi ia tetap tertawa keras-keras, sementara di dekatnya, Kotarou terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak minumnya sendiri, saat ia bisa kembali menarik napas, matanya melotot. "Izuki, stop."

"Oh, bagaimana dengan kami?" Kazunari mengelap air dari sudut mulut, bertanya di sela-sela tawa, Kotarou mendelik ke arahnya.

Izuki menempatkan satu tangan di bawah dagunya. " _Rajawali penjiplak_?"

"Itu kedengarannya negatif." Dahi Ryouta mengerut, terlihat agak tersinggung. "Dan kau melewatkan Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Kalau begitu _rajawali peniru yang hobi menendang_!"

"Itu terlalu panjang!"

"Jangan tambah memancingnya, Kise!"

"Memangnya rajawali bisa menendang, ya?"

"Bukannya mematuk?"

"Tapi aku rasa Kasamatsu-san tidak akan _mematuk_ orang, kan?"

"Kenapa kalian jadi membahas itu sih?!"

Sudut-sudut bibir Akashi tertarik tanpa sadar, berada di antara mereka membawa senyum ke wajahnya dan memunculkan perasaan tenang yang menghangatkan di dadanya. Menyenangkan juga rasanya, bisa berkumpul bersama orang yang bukan hanya rekan bisnis atau lawan main _shogi_ -nya, bermain basket lagi, dan tertawa bersama-sama seakan mereka masihlah remaja-remaja dengan bayangan masa depan yang cerah sekaligus menantang.

Udara sore itu membawa perasaan nostalgia kepadanya, waktu sekaan bergulir mundur ke masa-masa ketika ia masih bersekolah; Teikou atau Rakuzan, semuanya memberikan pengalaman yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Akashi bukan orang yang sentimental, malahan, ia selalu melihat ke depan, tapi bohong namanya kalau ia bilang tidak pernah mengingat-ingat atau merasa rindu pada masa sekolah dan teman-temannya. Mereka semua, lengkap dengan segala kelebihan serta kekurangannya, menguarkan suasana yang berbeda dengan dunia dewasanya yang dingin sekarang, sesuatu yang ingin ia kembali rasakan, _sesuatu yang ia lupakan_.

Pada saat yang bersamaan dengan semua perasaan itu, pikirannya berlari. Tidak, sampai kapan pun, benak Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah berhenti berputar, memproses, dan mengkalkulasi. Selalu ada hal yang harus dipikirkannya, selalu ada renungan yang harus dilakukannya. Otaknya akan selalu haus informasi, selalu tertarik dan ingin tahu dan penasaran akan segalanya.

—Terutama, tentang keadaannya sekarang.

Akashi berbaring, menjadikan sebelah lengannya bantal sementara yang satunya lagi menutupi mata. Kepalanya terasa panas. Selalu setiap kali ia merasa sedikit tenang, pikirannya kembali bekerja dan ia berakhir dengan mempertanyakan semua hal lagi, berusaha menganalisa apa yang terjadi dengan secuil fakta yang berhasil diraihnya, lalu merencanakan gerakan selanjutnya. Terkadang ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri karena tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, belum lagi dengan suara yang selalu menggema di dalam sana, mengiringi setiap langkah dalam hidupnya, menunggu giliran untuk mengambil alih….

_Mungkin kau dan aku harus tenang sedikit. Kau selalu membuatku berlari ke mana-mana, jadi bagaimana kalau istirahat sebentar? Cuacanya sedang bagus, kan?_

_Ya, cuacanya sedang bagus, cocok sekali untuk bermain lalu tidur siang._

_Bermain dan tidur siang? Aku tidak tahu kau juga suka kosakata anak SD._

_Diam. Dan maksudku bermain basket, tentu saja._

Bayang-bayang pohon membuatnya mengantuk. Suara-suara ribut masuk ke telinganya saat ada tim lain yang memutuskan untuk ikut bermain, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengganggunya. Entah bagaimana rumput di bawah tubuhnya jadi terasa lebih empuk. Angin pelan membelainya, mengirim dorongan untuk menutup mata. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah berpesan pada Ryouta untuk membangunkannya nanti.

_…_ _suasananya pas untuk beristirahat, kan? Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Kise bisa relaks di tempat semacam ini._

_Mungkin kau benar._

_Hei, kau sendiri yang selalu bilang kalau aku—_ kita _—selalu benar._

* * *

Akashi merapatkan syal yang melingkari lehernya untuk menghalau dingin. Salah satu tangannya di sisi tubuh, menenteng sebuah kantong kertas berwarna biru. Di belakangnya menggantung sebuah tas punggung—lumayan berat, ia meneruskan langkah sambil mengira-ngira apa isi tasnya; sebuah laptop, sedikit berkas yang tadi sempat diperiksanya di kereta, dan beberapa potong pakaian mungkin?

Langit menggelap agak lebih awal hari itu, mungkin karena musim dingin, pikirnya acuh tak acuh. Kepalanya terasa ringan sekali saat ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Seluruh tempat itu sepi—yah, memang tidak terbayang juga olehnya, orang macam apa yang mau mengunjungi pemakaman dengan udara seperti itu?

—Kecuali mungkin dirinya sendiri, tapi itu kan urusan lain.

Beruntung juga tanah itu termasuk aset miliknya, jadi ia bisa bebas keluar-masuk kapan saja, bahkan di malam libur. Di dalam saku mantelnya, kunci-kunci berdenting saat langkah kakinya membuat benda itu bergeser. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat mendengar tentang berita itu dan berita lainnya, Akashi tahu ia tidak bisa datang ke Tokyo saat itu juga sehingga ia terpaksa mencari-cari tanggal yang kosong, dan kebetulan bertepatan dengan malam natal, jadi ia langsung meminta kunci cadangan untuk dikirimkan padanya, berjaga-jaga kalau nanti di pemakaman tidak ada orang. Akan jadi sangat tidak lucu jika ia sudah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk menemukan gerbang pemakaman yang terkunci.

Yang Akashi maksud dengan _berita itu_ adalah tentang Ryouta dan pesawatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan ada kecelakaan yang menimpa pemuda itu. Beruntung ia selamat, dan Akashi benar-benar merasa lega meski ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada siapa-siapa. Ia ingat Shintarou juga telah mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit tempat Ryouta dirawat; Akashi berniat menjenguknya, tapi bukan malam itu, karena matahari mulai menghilang dan jam berkunjung kemungkinan besar sudah berakhir.

Ia memilih jalannya dengan hati-hati di antara batu-batu nisan, menghitung dan memperkirakan letak yang diberitahukan beberapa hari lalu padanya. Akashi berhasil mengingat posisi nisan yang ia cari dengan benar—yah, bagaimana pun, ia kan selalu benar—lalu berlutut di sampingnya, mengusap batu penanda yang masih sangat baru.

Sejak merasakan dirinya berjalan memasuki area pemakaman itu, Akashi sudah sadar kalau apa yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan sekarang adalah ingatannya sebelum hilang. Itu adalah hari yang sama dengan perjalanan keretanya ke Tokyo. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak akan melarikan pertanyaan dengan panik, lalu terbangun dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Ia berniat mengikuti mimpi yang memuat ingatannya itu hingga ke akhir dengan tenang dan sabar, sembari berusaha menyerap sebanyak mungkin hal yang bisa ia lihat dengan matanya.

Sementara itu, ia ingat, _berita lainnya_ adalah berita duka. Ryouta mungkin selamat, tapi ada orang-orang lain di pesawatnya yang tidak, dan salah satunya adalah orang yang dikenal Akashi. Masalahnya, yang ia tidak ingat adalah _siapa orang itu_.

Samar-samar, ia mendegar suara di kejauhan. Itu tentu saja tidak mungkin, karena ia hanya sendirian di sana dan rasanya masih agak terlalu awal bagi para hantu untuk keluar. Suara itu kian menguat seiring datangnya embusan angin, memanggil-manggil namanya seakan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Akashi mengabaikannya, ia punya urusan lain terlebih dahulu. Pemuda berambut merah itu menunduk lebih dekat, hendak membaca tulisan yang tertera di batu nisan—

* * *

" _—_ _shicchi_."

Akashi membuka mata dan menemukan wajah yang dibingkai rambut pirang dalam jarak pandangannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, baguslah, tim lain sudah selesai. Lanjutkan tidurmu di dalam saja, Akashicchi, kalau udaranya masih seperti ini, kau bisa kena flu."

Ada dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencekik sosok pilot gila yang sedang membungkuk di atasnya itu, tapi Akashi menahan diri. Bagaimana pun, ia sendiri yang menyuruh Ryouta untuk membangunkannya, jadi tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu jika ia memotong tepat _di tengah-tengah bagian terpenting dalam mimpinya._

Ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, kepalanya terasa agak pusing, mungkin karena ingatannya yang kembali atau karena ia bergerak dengan terlalu tiba-tiba. Ryouta berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya, membantunya berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ditatapnya pemuda itu. "Ryouta, kapan kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

"Eh?" Dahi lawan bicaranya mengerut. "Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Desember lalu."

Lapangan kosong. Suara telah mereda, satu per satu orang yang ada di sana mulai meninggalkan halaman belakang, para perawat memberikan instruksi pada pasien-pasien untuk kembali ke dalam gedung sebelum hari menggelap. Akashi mengulang dalam pikirannya, _Desember_ , tepat seperti memori yang baru saja ia lihat, karena ia ingat waktu itu kejadiannya belum lama setelah ia mendengar berita tentang pesawat Ryouta.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, sementara suara Kotarou, Izuki, dan Kazunari timbul-tenggelam di belakangnya, sedang mendebatkan sesuatu tentang lelucon atau semacamnya. Kasamatsu telah berjalan lebih dulu, jauh di depan mereka sambil mengurut kening. Matahari semakin rendah.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Apa aku pernah mengjengukmu selama kau dirawat?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak sama sekali, padahal semua datang lho, Akashicchi."

"Termasuk Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja Kurokocchi juga." Sepertinya mengingat pemuda berambut biru itu membawa cengiran ke wajahnya. "Kebetulan sekali ia datang tepat saat aku pertama kali sadar, bahkan temannya dari tempat kerja itu juga datang."

Seketika ada perasaan yang tidak enak menyentil dadanya. Mereka sudah berjalan memasuki koridor belakang. "Temannya dari tempat kerja?"

"Iya, kalau tidak salah mereka teman lama, kan?" Ryouta mengarahkan matanya ke langit-langit, berusaha mengingat. " _Siapa_ … Ah, iya, Ogiwara-kun!"

Nama yang familier sekaligus asing. Akashi mendadak berhenti di sana, hampir membuat orang lain menabraknya. "Siapa itu Ogiwara?" Ia tidak mengenalinya tapi bisa mencecap rasa pahit di lidahnya saat mengucapkan nama itu. Dingin mengisinya, seakan ada tangan tak terlihat yang muncul dari lantai, merambat menaiki tubuhnya dan mencekam dadanya.

Ryouta ikut berhenti, terkejut dengan Akashi yang tiba-tiba tidak meneruskan langkahnya. "Kau tahu, kan? Ogiwara, seingatku kita pernah bertanding dengan sekolahnya sewaktu SMP. Apa Akashicchi ingat?"

_Ogiwara?_ Memangnya ada yang seperti itu, ya? Mau dikatakan seperti itu pun, ia tentu tetap tidak bisa mengingat semua lawan yang pernah ditemuinya di pertandingan, kan? Dahinya mengerut, benaknya berputar dengan keras, dalam bayangannya ia adalah sosok yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk lemari arsip, membongkar setiap kertas yang ia temui, berusaha menemukan informasi yang ia punya tentang orang bernama Ogiwara.

Tidak ada. Bahkan tidak ada map dengan tulisan "Ogiwara" di dalam arsip ingatannya.

Melihat raut wajahnya, Ryouta melambaikan sebelah tangan seakan mengusir debu yang berterbangan hasil dari membuka-buka lemari arsip. "Yah, tidak apa-apa kalau Akashicchi tidak ingat, ia bukan seseorang yang terlalu penting kok, kita kan tidak bisa mengingat semua orang."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Dalam diamnya, ia tahu Ryouta salah. Ogiwara bukan _seseorang yang tidak terlalu penting_ , perasannya memberi tahu kalau ia adalah seseorang yang memegang peranan besar—mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu kunci dari semua kejanggalan ini?—entah, tapi tapi ia yakin Ogiwara adalah seseorang yang seharusnya ia ingat.

—Karena orang itu berhubungan dengan Tetsuya, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka tengah berjalan di Koridor Rakuzan, iringan itu memencar, kebanyakan memasuki kafetaria dan sebagian ke kamar mandi, sementara beberapa perawat dan Nijimura beralan ke lorong yang mengarah ke koridor depan.

"Apa ini sering terjadi? Bermain basket dengan sesama penghuni rumah sakit?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan topik yang sebelumnya.

"Selama yang aku lihat di sini, ya. Setiap minggu, setidaknya." Ryouta menjawabnya dengan senyuman, kemudian meski awalnya ia terlihat agak ragu, kepalanya memberi isyarat ke arah kafetaria. "Mau makan dulu?"

"Tentu."

Tempat itu mulai terisi. Mereka menghampiri Kasamatsu yang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja, kemudian Kotarou, Izuki, dan Kazunari bergabung, masih sambil berdebat.

Kazunari yang duduk di hadapan Kasamatsu melempar pertanyaan, "Kasamatsu-san, mana yang lebih kau sukai, _menendang_ atau _mematuk_?"

"Kalian masih membicarakan itu? Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

"Hei, kita satu tim, jadi semua harus ikut serta."

"Kita bukan tim, pertandingannya sudah selesai!"

Izuki mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan yang satunya. "Satu _pertandingan_ , cukup untuk selamanya mengikat tali _pertemanan_." Matanya berkilat. "Bisa dipakai. Haha, kerja bagus, diriku."

"Ha? Itu tidak mutu sama sekali!"

"Coba kudengar Hayama-san bisa dapat apa?"

"Takao menantangku?"

"Iya, cari kata yang bagus, siapa tahu Kasamatsu-san suka."

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Ryouta ikut tertawa, meja itu telah berubah ribut bahkan sebelum Akashi sadar. Tapi ia tidak bergabung dengan pembicaraan, hanya duduk di sana sambil memerhatikan mereka. Matanya lalu beralih ke langit-langit melengkung kafetaria yang tinggi, sementara pikirannya berenang ke sana-kemari, bolak-balik antara ingatannya sendiri dan siapa Ogiwara. Di luar, malam telah turun, Akashi bisa melihat langit yang gelap dari jendela-jendela kafetaria yang mengarah ke halaman. Hari-hari yang dihabiskannya dalam rumah sakit jiwa itu selalu habis dan berakhir dengan hal-hal yang sama; kejanggalan, inkonsistensi, dan pertanyaan.

_Sangat banyak pertanyaan._

Ia mengirup napas dalam-dalam, matahari sudah tidak terlihat di mana pun; waktu yang ia pilih untuk menjalankan _rencananya_ telah semakin dekat. Akashi sudah mengulang-ulang dalam kepalanya, _ia akan mencari jawabannya sendiri_ dan malam ini ia akan melakukannya. Untuk sekarang, biarlah ia bersantai sedikit bersama para orang gila lain sebelum menjadi benar-benar serius.

Kemudian fokusnya beralih, dan ia teringat ke hal lain.

Dipandanginya Ryouta yang duduk di sebelah Kasamatsu. "Omong-omong, Ryouta, aku tidak melihatmu dengan pesawat mainan itu lagi."

Yang bersangkutan meredakan tawanya kemudian menoleh. "Oh, itu, Akashicchi, aku sebenarnya kehabisan cat hitam."

* * *

Malam itu saat ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, dalam bayang-bayang ingatan yang muncul lagi, ia sudah berdiri, meninggalkan nisan yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi tanpa bisa melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

Akashi ingat memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, menggenggam kunci-kunci yang tersimpan di sana sembari melangkah ke arah gerbang masuk pemakaman. Langit sudah gelap ketika ia selesai menguncinya dan berjalan ke stasiun kereta terdekat.

Dalam dingin itu, ia berdiri sendirian di peron, sementara kebanyakan penumpang-penumpang lain yang hendak naik menunggu bersama pasangan mereka. Mungkin seharusnya ia merasa agak sedikit kesepian, tapi dengan mengingat siapa yang akan ia kunjungi selanjutnya, rasanya sudah cukup untuk mengusir perasaan itu jauh-jauh. _Ah_ , memikirkan orang itu saja membuat senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya.

Akashi tahu ia menggenggam kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya lebih erat, kemudian pintu kereta yang baru datang terbuka dan ia melangkah naik.


	10. tonight

_Perlahan, ia melangkah menuju dua meja yang ditempatkan di pojok ruangan. Di sana ada tumpukan map, komputer, dan vas kecil yang diisi setangkai bunga. Akashi menebak, itu adalah meja Reo dan Riko. Akashi memindahkan cangkir di tangannya ke meja, kemudian duduk di kursi Riko. Di permukaan mejanya ada papan jepit, map tertutup—yang terlihat seperti pekerjaan yang baru setengah selesai—dan alat-alat tulis serta jepit rambut yang berkumpul di ujung meja._

_Satu-satunya hal yang menarik baginya di meja itu adalah jepit rambut—bukan, Akashi bukannya tiba-tiba tertular tendensi aneh Reo untuk mempercantik diri, itu bukan sesuatu yang hendak ia pakai kok, ia hanya jadi teringat pada sebuah trik tua ini yang mungkin saja bisa berguna…._

_"_ _Kalau ini meja untuk psikiater, kenapa hanya ada dua?"_ _tanyanya, lebih sekadar iseng dibanding benar-benar peduli. Kedua tangannya di atas meja._

_"_ _Karena di sini hanya ada dua psikiater, aku dan Riko-chan," Reo menjawab, kemudian meraih cangkir untuk menyesap tehnya. Akashi melihat itu sebagai kesempatan, karena pada saat yang bersamaan Kotarou juga sedang melihat ke arah lain._

_Sementara tangannya bergerak untuk menggeser satu atau dua jepit, Akashi bertaya, "Lalu Shintarou itu apa?"_

_"_ _Shintarou-chan?" Reo meletakkan cangkirnya kembali. "Dia dokter, Sei-chan, bukan psikiater. Ruangannya ada di koridor depan."_

_"_ _Dan ketika aku pertama kali terbangun, kukira Shintarou psikiater yang seharusnya memeriksaku."_

_"_ _Memang seharusnya aku atau Riko-chan yang memeriksa keadaan mental pasien, Sei-chan." Ada nada yang lebih serius dalam suaranya, sehingga Akashi mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, bersama dengan jepit-jepit rambut itu. "Tugas Shintarou-chan itu hanya merawat yang sakit, dan pasien-pasien yang punya masalah kesehatan fisik lainnya, itu sebabnya kantornya juga berada di koridor depan yang agak jauh. Tapi dia dengan keras kepala membuat pengecualian khusus untuk Sei-chan, bersikeras kalau dia sendiri yang akan memeriksamu, langsung mengambil tugasku. Tapi aku ataupun Riko-chan tidak bisa protes, karena Shuuzou-chan sendiri yang menetapkan bahwa kau hanya boleh diurus oleh Shintarou-chan."_

_Kemudian Reo melanjutkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti diskriminasi terhadap bukan alumni Teikou tapi Akashi sudah tidak terlalu mendengarkan, tangannya sibuk memain-mainkan benda yang akan menjadi "kuncinya" dalam rencana yang tengah ia susun._

* * *

_Klik._

_Kreeek._

Pintu putih itu mengayun membuka saat Akashi mendorongnya.

Itu hanyalah trik murahan yang sering ada di film-film, sebelumnya Akashi bahkan tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius sampai ada seorang rekan bermain _shogi_ mingguannya yang menunjukkan bagaimana sebuah jepit rambut dapat membuka kunci pintu. Waktu itu ia hanya menganggapnya menarik ketika meminta penjelasan cara kerjanya, tapi tidak pernah berekspektasi akan benar-benar menggunakannya sendiri. (Karena, demi apa pun, kapan terpikir ia—seorang Akashi Seijuurou—akan benar-benar menjebol kunci, _sih_?)

Siapa kira kan kalau keterampilan itu akan benar-benar berguna sekarang?

Akashi menarik jepit-jepit rambut yang telah dibengkokkan dari lubang kunci lalu mengantonginya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia telah mengerjakannya dengan cukup rapi, karena jika tidak, kunci pintu itu bisa rusak. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli).

Muncul anak-anak tangga dalam jarak pandangnya; abu-abu, dingin, dan mengarah ke bawah. _Ruang bawah tanah._ Akashi memang tidak pernah salah.

Saat itu, timbul berbagai pertimbangan dalam kepalanya, apakah ia harus turun atau berbalik dan menyusun rencana lagi, ketika sekarang ia telah benar-benar mengonfirmasi kalau pintu putih itu sama sekali tidak mengarah ke sebuah gudang?

Ah ya, omong-omong soal pintu—iya, ia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang tidak ada di denah itu. Dari semua keanehan yang ada di rumah sakit itu, pintu inilah yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati—logikanya hanya tidak bisa memproses bagaimana keberadaan pintu itu bisa tidak tercantum dalam denah. Apakah itu denah lama dan pintu itu adalah tambahan yang baru atau apa? Tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar menjawab rasa ingin tahunya, maka Akashi memutuskan kalau ia yang akan mencari tahu sendiri—dengan cara _ini_.

Malam itu Akashi menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya, setelah memastikan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan perawat mana pun yang mungkin sedang berkeliling dengan menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar, menunggu suara langkah kaki. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena di malam-malam sebelumnya tidak pernah memerhatikan jadwal patroli para perawat (kalau memang ada); ia lalu melangkah dengan tenang, langsung menuju koridor belakang, tepat ke arah pintu bercat putih yang menyaru dengan dinding.

Ia berhasil membukanya—terima kasih pada "kursus" singkat tentang menjebol-kunci-pintu-tetangga dari lawan bermainnya—dan sekarang ia berdiam di ambang pintu, di hadapan anak-anak tangga yang menggoda untuk dipijaki namun pada saat yang bersamaan menimbulkan kesan ingin mengusirnya dari sana.

Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Toh kesempatan semacam ini tidak akan datang lagi, terlebih di pagi harinya mereka pasti akan menemukan kalau kunci pintu itu dibuka dan ia tidak akan bisa mendekat lagi. Maka ia berkedip sekali, kemudian melangkah turun.

Debar yang tidak wajar menyergap dadanya saat ia berjalan. Firasatnya, baik atau buruk, memang selalu kuat, dan ada sesuatu yang memberitahunya untuk tidak meneruskan langkah—ah mungkin itu hanyalah dirinya yang lain berteriak-teriak— _Berhenti, jangan turun, berbalik, naik!—_ tapi Akashi tidak mau menuruti. Entah bagaimana, ia punya perasaan kalau suatu simpul kejanggalan yang besar akan terbuka jika ia melihat apa yang ada di ujung tangga. Ia kan selalu benar.

Langkah kakinya terdengar bagai gema panjang yang pelan dan tiada habis, tapi lalu ia tiba di dasar anak tangga dan menemukan pintu lain di sana, gemboknya terbuka sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah masuk. Apa yang ditemukannya kemudian membuat matanya menyipit.

Pintu-pintu, terbuat dari besi yang tampak dingin, berjajar di sepanjang sisi kanan dan kirinya. Hanya satu kata yang muncul dalam benaknya; _sel_.

Ada jendela kecil yang gelap dengan jeruji di setiap pintunya, dan mungkin jika ia melangkah ke sana lalu mengintip ke dalam, ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana. Tapi Akashi urung melakukannya, maka pemuda itu hanya meneruskan langkah, dengan hati-hati agar kakinya tidak menimbulkan suara.

Selain sel, sisa ruang bawah tanah itu terlihat normal—meski ia tidak terlalu lagi yakin dengan definisinya sendiri akan "normal" sekarang, setelah menghabiskan berhari-hari bersama orang gila—ia memasuki koridor yang bentuknya serupa dengan yang ada di permukaan tanah, kondisinya mungkin juga relatif baru, atau benar-benar dirawat dengan baik. Tidak ada tembok yang bata penyusunnya terlihat, lantai semen dengan jejak cokelat darah yang mengering, atau teriakan-teriakan mencurigakan yang menggema di ujung lorong. _Normal_. Omong-omong, ia juga tidak tahu apakah harus menganggapnya janggal atau tidak karena tempat itu adalah rumah sakit jiwa dan ia mungkin telah tanpa sadar berekspektasi untuk suatu horor yang biasa ditemukan di film-film seram murahan.

(Belakangan, Akashi Seijuurou menyesal telah berpikir begitu.)

Bayangannya, tercipta dari jejeran lampu _tubular_ yang berpendar di langit-langit, merayap di sepanjang ubin; ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu memerhatikan itu karena ia pikir siluetnya sendiri akan tiba-tiba mewujud di hadapannya dan memakannya—konyol, tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini ia jadi agak lebih paranoid. Ada banyak belokan-belokan yang terlihat sama, pintu-pintu yang terkunci lewat di kanan-kirinya sementara Akashi terus berjalan lurus hingga jalan itu habis dan ia terpaksa berbelok ke arah salah satu sisi.

Ada lebih banyak pintu-pintu lagi, Akashi berhenti memeriksa apakah mereka bisa dibuka apa tidak. Ia kini lebih berfokus untuk menemukan... ia tidak tahu, _seseorang_? Udara agak lembab yang masuk ke indera penciumannya entah bagaimana terasa familier. Apakah ia pernah berada di ruang bawah tanah itu sebelumnya? Apakah ia pernah melewati lorong itu sebelumnya? Pertanyaannya berdentum-dentum, seiring dengan langkah kaki dan degup jantungnya.

Di ujung jalan, dekat sebuah pintu ganda yang terbuka setengahnya, indera-inderanya menegang saat merasakan presensi orang lain.

Akashi refleks menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding, mirip seperti yang ia lakukan saat (tanpa sengaja) menguping percakapan di ruang cuci. Tidak terlihat seorang pun di sana, tapi firasatnya mengatakan ada kehadiran lain—ia selalu benar, _ingat_?

Perlahan, Akashi menggeser langkahnya menyamping seperti kepiting hingga jaraknya cukup dekat dengan pintu ganda itu. Dan ia memang benar, ada orang lain di sana— _orang-orang_ , lebih tepatnya, karena mereka sedang berbicara. Ada sesaat ketika kata-kata yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu hanyalah seperti dengungan, tapi kemudian indera pendengarannya berhasil memproses suara pembicaraan yang sayup-sayup itu menjadi kata-kata yang ia mengerti.

"… itu terserah padamu."

"Terserah padaku bagaimana, aku sedang menanyakan pendapatmu."

_Dua orang laki-laki_ , Akashi menyimpulkan. Ada rasa tidak tenang merayapi dadanya saat Akashi sadar ia mengenali suara salah satu dari mereka. Diam sesaat, sebelum suara yang dikenalinya itu berkata lagi,

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya lama-lama di atas, baru beberapa hari saja, dia sudah sadar kalau ada yang aneh." _Nijimura, itu suara Nijimura._

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu, untuk apa bertanya padaku lagi?"

"Karena kau wakilku di sini, dan aku tidak mau kau merasa seperti tidak diikutsertakan dalam pengambilan keputusan atau yang semacamnya—kau tahulah." Nijimura terdengar agak jengkel, sementara lelaki yang satunya mengucapkan terima kasih sambil setengah tertawa.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku setuju denganmu, Shuu. Dia memang tidak boleh lama-lama di atas."

"Semudah itu?"

"Kau lebih suka aku menentangmu?"

"Bukan begitu, Tatsuya—maksudku, aku hanya tidak tahu saat yang tepat untuk…." Suara Nijimura memelan. "Gila atau tidak, Akashi terlalu tajam."

Seketika, jantung Akashi berdetak lebih keras dari yang seharusnya saat ia mendengar namanya disebut, sementara dingin dari lantai menembus sandal yang dikenakannya, merambatinya hingga ke ujung-ujung jemari tangan. _Nijimura tahu_ , kata suaranya sendiri, _Nijimura tahu banyak dan dia tidak mengatakannya pada kita._ Saat itu, hal yang dikhawatirkannya lebih dari ketahuan menguping adalah apa yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya.

Helaan napas terdengar, kemudian lelaki yang dipanggil Tatsuya berkata dengan suara yang lebih rendah, "Kau tahu—jika kau memang benar-benar menginginkan pendapatku, menurutku kau tidak usah terlalu memanjakannya."

"Hah?"

"Aku dengar dari Atsushi kalau Akashi itu dulu semacam adik kelasmu di SMP atau apalah, kan?"

"Kau mencari tahu?"

"Bukannya aku tidak berhak untuk tahu." Katanya. "Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, Shuu, tapi kau dan Midorima sama saja; kalian terlalu lembek dengannya. Bekas adik kelasmu atau bukan, dia sudah dewasa sekarang, dan dia _pasien_. Kalian—terutama kau—tidak perlu 'melindunginya', mengerti maksudku, kan?

"Dari awal kau seharunya langsung memberitahu Akashi yang sejujurnya saja," ada jeda sebentar, telinga Akashi seakan tuli pada suara lain, seluruh perhatiannya terfokus menunggu lanjutan kalimat Tatsuya, " _kalau dia memang benar-benar membunuh seseorang_."

* * *

_Membunuh seseorang._

Segila apa pun ia, hal semacam itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Akashi—baiklah, ia mungkin pernah mengancam akan melakukannya pada orang lain sekali-dua kali atau lebih, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun, di sudut memori mana pun yang tersimpan dalam kepalanya, Akashi ingat ia pernah benar-benar membunuh seseorang.

Ia berlari.

Berlari secepat mungkin hingga kedua matanya berair, tanpa peduli siapa yang akan mendengarnya karena sekarang gema langkahnya mengisi kesunyian lorong atau apakah ia akan tertangkap karena itu; hampir berharap kalau saja cara yang sama—berlari—dapat ia gunakan untuk lolos dari kenyataan. _Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin_ , ia tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang… _kan_?

_Ya, Akashi membunuh seseorang _—_ potongan memorinya berkata begitu, lelaki bernama Tatsuya itu juga berkata begitu._

_Tidak, ia tidak mungkin membunuh siapa-siapa, ia tidak ingat, ia tidak ingat sama sekali!_

_Tentu saja ia tidak ingat, mungkin dirinya memaksa untuk melupakan ingatan yang traumatis—semacam mekanisme pertahanan untuk mencegah agar ia tidak tertekan dan jadi gila._

_Tapi Akashi memang_ sudah _gila, buktinya ia di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang._

_Itu kesalahan! Ia tidak ingat apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia ditempatkan di sana atau bahkan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sana!_

_—_ _Karena otaknya memaksa untuk lupa akan hal itu, bersaaman dengan memori yang menyimpan tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukannya._

_Akashi—ia—dan gunting itu—ia tidak sengaja—_

_—_ _Tunggu, ia tidak—ia_ tidak _—membunuh siapa-siapa!_

Suaranya sendiri, dengan intonasi yang berbeda-beda, meledak-ledak dalam kepalanya; ia tidak tahu siapa yang membela siapa, ia tidak tahu mana yang harus ia percaya, ia bahkan tidak tahu dirinya yang mana. Berkali-kali ia nyaris terpeleset, berkali-kali juga bahunya membentur sudut tembok saat ia berbelok terlalu tajam di tikungan. Ia rasa beberapa kali juga telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang bukan miliknya, atau suara-suara di kejauahan yang tidak ia ketahui asalnya, tapi Akashi mengabaikan semuanya, dan semakin lama serta semakin jauh berlari, ia tahu pemilik suara-suara itu kehilangan dirinya, sama seperti ia mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, mual naik ke tenggorokannya, napasnya memendek seiring dengan setiap langkahnya yang berubah menjadi panas dan nyeri; ia menghapal jalannya saat masuk tadi, tapi di tengah kepanikan dan ketakutan yang ia tidak yakin disebabkan oleh apa, ia telah kehilangan arahnya dan berlari ke jalan mana pun yang ia lihat terbuka.

_Aku membunuh seseorang_ , kalimat itu melintas di pikirannya, _ya—kau, Akashi Seijuurou, menusuk seseorang dengan gunting._

Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas, ia tidak lagi menghitung berapa banyak pintu yang telah ia coba buka atau berapa banyak ruangan yang telah ia masuki—semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Sekali ia mendengar suara teriakan dan ia tanpa sadar mengikuti asalnya, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah ruangan yang diisi orang-orang berpakaian jas putih dan masker, mereka menoleh saat ia masuk sebagai tamu tak diundang, beberapa berteriak, dan beberapa mengejar ketika ia berlari keluar, namun tidak ada yang berhasil menangkapnya.

Mungkin pikirannya sudah terlalu terkontaminasi oleh gambaran horor klise, tapi Akashi berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat adegan-adegan seram yang (bahkan biasanya sudah tak memliki efek ngeri lagi) itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat berlari-setengah-menjelajahi ruangan-ruangan yang ada. Teriakan yang berbeda-beda seakan menjadi bahan bakarnya untuk terus berlari. Orientasi arah dan tempatnya telah hilang, ia tidak tau di mana dirinya sekarang. Semua lorong baginya sama saja, dan setiap belokan terlihat familier sekaligus asing untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat mendengar suara-suara karena ketika ia melangkah masuk ruang bawah tanah itu sangat sepi. Tapi segala arah seakan diisi oleh jeritan, dan ia tidak tahu harus berlari ke mana.

Pintu-pintu yang tadinya ia yakin dikunci tapi ternyata bisa dibuka; sosok-sosok di belokan; ruangan yang menyimpang obat-obatan dan stoples-stoples berisikan organ mengambang di dalamnya; kursi-kursi yang mengalirkan listrik; bayang-bayang yang merayapi dinding; ruangan berpendingin yang dipenuhi laci-laci besi besar (Akashi tidak mau membukanya); langkah-langkah kaki yang sempat beberapa kali mengejarnya; tangan-tangan yang berusaha mencengkeramnya. Akashi tidak bisa membedakan mana yang kenyataan mana yang bukan.

Ia hanya terus maju, bersama kesadarannya yang semakin lama semakin berkurang.

_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku berlari_ , kata dirinya yang satunya, _aku—kita ini, lari dari siapa?_

Tidak, ia juga tidak mengerti. Apa yang berusaha ia jauhi, kenyataan? Kenyataan bahwa ia membunuh seseorang?

_Tapi sebenarnya kau—juga aku—tidak terkejut, kan? Ada suatu sudut di sini yang berekspektasi kalau tindakan itu memang benar-benar terjadi; kalau salah satu dari kita—atau mungkin kita berdua—telah membunuh seseorang._

Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah ia berlari karena merasa bersalah? Apakah karena ia menyesal?

Tapi untuk apa merasa bersalah untuk sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak ingat pernah melakukannya, dan untuk apa juga menyesal? Semua yang ia lakukan dan katakan adalah benar, bukan? Karena ia absolut. Karena ia Akashi Seijuurou. Semua keputusannya adalah benar. Membunuh seseorang juga benar, jika memang dirinya yang berkata begitu.

_Bukan, itu memang suatu kesalahan._ Suaranya sendiri terdengar sarkastis sekaligus pahit. _Kita hanya berlari_ , _kita hanya berlari dari kenyataan. Karena kita tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa kita, Akashi Seijuurou yang sempurna, melakukan kesalahan._

Samar Akashi melihat pintu di ujung jalannya; sempat terlintas dalam benaknya, apakah pintu itu terkunci, apakah tidak? Dua meter sebelum akhir lorong itu, ia menghentikan lajunya dan lantai ubin membuatnya tergelincir hingga ke hadapan pintu, debum pelan dan tertahan menyusul ketika lengannya menahan agar dirinya tidak berbenturan. Lututnya melemas, kakinya menyerah, ia merosot ke permukaan lantai. Dunianya bergoyang, kabur, dan memudar sebelum sepenuhnya menggelap.

Kemudian dalam pandangannya, muncul percikan cahaya.

_Sementara cahaya yang masuk ke matanya mulai menambah variasi warna dan perlahan membentuk sebuah bayang-bayang yang kabur, hal yang pertama ditangkap oleh Akashi adalah suara dengung pemanas ruangan yang pelan namun konstan. Udaranya hangat dan nyaman; tangannya sendiri masih agak dingin. Saat penglihatannya semakin jelas, ia bisa melihat jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka di seberangan ruangan, menampilkan keanggunan langit malam yang gelap dan beku._

_Ia tahu; ia kembali ke apartemen itu lagi, ia sedang berada di malam itu lagi. Akashi mengenal tempat itu, yang biasanya selalu diisi ketenangan namun sekarang disesaki oleh horor dan ketegangan. Ada empat orang dalam ruangan itu, Akashi ingat, dirinya sendiri adalah salah satunya, dua sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya—mereka bukan temannya, tapi ia tahu kalau hubungan mereka berdua dengan si pemilik apartemen dekat—dan orang yang keempat—si pemilik apartemen sendiri—berada di hadapannya._

_Mendadak pening menangkapnya, dan potongan ingatan yang sebelumnya pernah muncul membuatnya seketika membuka genggaman tangan, melepaskan gunting yang ia tahu telah digunakan untuk menusuk. Mual mengiringi saat matanya mengikuti setiap cipratan merah yang mengotori lantai, lalu ke baju yang dikotori darah, leher yang terkoyak, dan wajah yang sekarang merah—_ segalanya merah _—dalam pandangan Akashi sekarang wajah orang itu begitu penuh darah hingga ia tidak bisa mengenalinya._

_Amis memenuhi penciumannya, amis menggantung di udara yang mengambang dalam ingatannya. Kaku, lehernya bergerak dan kepalanya menoleh. Di sebelah kanan mereka, ada cermin besar yang digantung di dinding. Akashi melihat bayangannya sendiri; dua mata yang berbeda warna dan terbelalak, bercak-bercak merah mengotori pipinya, pakaiannya, tangannya. Di dalam cermin, bayangannya sendiri tersenyum dan berbisik,_ "Kau pembunuh."

_Bercak-bercak darah itu melebar, melebur, dan membungkusnya dalam sebuah selaput pekat berwarna merah. Akashi mencakar, berusaha melepasnya, warna itu tetap menempel padanya, menyatu dengan rambut dan sebelah matanya. Ia berguling, menumpahkan mualnya ke satu sisi; yang keluar hanyalah warna merah, Akashi muak melihatnya. Darah, darah; ia seperti habis tercebur ke dalam kolam yang diisi cat merah. Napasnya sesak, dadanya seperti terobek, telinganya meletup. Ia membuka mulut, berteriak—suaranya tidak keluar—merah telah memakannya, merah telah berada dalam dirinya; kepalanya memanas, warna itu mendesak keluar lewat kedua bola matanya—_

"—shi-kun, Akashi-kun!"

Mulutnya kering, tenggorokannya perih, kepalanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk. Ada yang memegang bahunya, lembut seperti tidak ingin menyakitinya, tapi juga tidak lemah. Akashi bisa merasakan ketegasan dalam jemari itu, yang membuatnya mengatupkan bibir—ia tersadar kalau dirinya mungkin berteriak tadi, karena dadanya terasa sakit, sangat _sakit_ —dan menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mata. Ia gemetar untuk beberapa saat, sementara benaknya masih mengulang-ulang film yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya di cermin yang dilahap oleh darah. Ketika adegan itu mulai memudar, Akashi perlahan membuka mata, menyadari kalau ia berada dalam posisi meringkuk. Punggungnya menempel pada pintu yang tadi berada di ujung jalan.

Tangan-tangan itu membantunya bangkit ke posisi duduk. Ia menghela napas, merasakan bajunya basah oleh keringat. Tanpa melihat pun, Akashi sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu dari suaranya. "Tetsuya…."

Sosok berambut biru muda itu berlutut di hadapannya, dengan pakaian perawat bewarna pastel yang membuatnya terlihat samar. Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku di sini, Akashi-kun."

Tangan Akashi meraih pipi Tetsuya. "Kau di sini." _Bukan dalam mimpi, bukan dalam potongan memori._ Tetsuya benar-benar berada di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku bekerja di sini, aku bisa berada di mana pun." Jawabnya datar. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu pada Akashi-kun."

Mereka terdiam sebentar, sebelum sebuah tawa pelan mendesak keluar dari bibir Akashi. Dadanya terasa sakit saat ia melakukan itu. "Kau benar."

"Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Bantu aku."

Tetsuya melakukan apa yang diminta, berdiri pelan-pelan dengan dengan lengan Akashi melingkari bahunya dan lengannya sendiri memeluk punggung Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan baju, sisa mual masih tercecap di lidahnya. Tetsuya mengarahkannya keluar dari lorong dan Akashi hanya mengikuti, mereka melewati pintu-pintu yang ia tidak pedulikan dan belokan-belokan yang tidak ia lirik lagi.

Tidak ada suara-suara, tidak ada bayang-bayang. Semua yang dilaluinya hilang begitu saja; Akashi tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau justru frustrasi.

Mereka melewati lorong tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ia tidak suka terlihat lemah, tapi untuk sekali ini Akashi membiarkan dirinya dalam papahan Tetsuya. Malah, Akashi rasa ia menikmati setiap langkah yang ia ambil sembari bersandar ke tubuh Tetsuya; kedekatan mereka membuatnya dapat menghirup harum si pemuda berambut biru muda yang telah lama dirindukannya.

Tetsuya selalu membuatnya nyaman, presensinya yang samar membuatnya berhenti merasa harus selalu melakukan sesuatu. Benak Akashi selalu berputar, menganalisis, dan memperhitungan berbagai hal pada satu waktu yang bersamaan; bagi Akashi itu adalah sebuah kelebihan sekaligus kekurangan—ia bisa terus berada dua-tiga langkah di depan orang lain namun tidak pernah tenang. Ia selalu berkejaran dengan probabilitas yang dibuatnya sendiri, selalu berusaha memecahkan masalah yang bahkan belum benar-benar tiba. Tapi dengan Tetsuya berbeda, roda-roda gigi yang berputar dalam otaknya seakan melambat. Dengan Tetsuya, ia bisa berhenti berlari. Dengan Tetsuya, ia bisa berhenti khawatir. Dengan Tetsuya, Akashi bisa beristirahat.

"Sebenarnya, ruang bawah tanah ini… tempat apa?" Baiklah, maksudnya _sedikit_ beristirahat, karena sudah hukum alam bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk terus-terusan berpikir.

Ada jeda yang lumayan lama, hingga Akashi tergoda untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun ia memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih sabar kali ini. Tetsuya akhirnya membuka mulut, sementara matanya masih menatap ke depan, "Kudengar, area ini sudah ada sebelum bangunan di atasnya dijadikan rumah sakit. Aku kurang tahu dulu digunakan untuk apa, tapi sekarang ini, hanya sebagai gudang untuk menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan lama dan barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai."

Akashi berhenti, otomatis menahan Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun?"

" _Hmph_ —" Ia lalu tertawa, sarkastis, dan berhenti ketika sakit di dadanya bertambah parah. "Jawaban itu lagi? Kalian semua sama saja ya, tidak punya alasan yang lebih baik?" Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa marah atau meneruskan tertawa saja. Di satu sisi, ia benar-benar jengkel karena semua orang memberinya alasan yang konyol itu dan berharap dirinya percaya—memangnya mereka pikir mereka bicara dengan siapa, ia ini Akashi Seijuurou, _demi_ _langit_ —di sisi lain, ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa marah pada Tetsuya, bahkan ketika orang yang dimaksud juga memberinya alasan konyol yang sama. Gudang alat-alat kebersihan, _cih_ , tidak ada suara-suara teriakan atau sosok-sosok bermasker yang suka mengejar dalam sebuah tempat untuk alat-alat kebersihan. Akashi tahu betul.

Tetsuya menatapnya sebentar. "Tapi itu memang apa adanya."

Akashi memalingkan muka. "Aku sedang tidak mau mendengar soal itu dulu, mampir ke kamar mandi sebelum kembali ke ruanganku."

Akashi tidak menyangka ia akan merasa selega itu ketika tiba di kamar mandi yang berada di atas permukaan tanah. Ia membasuh wajah dan mulutnya dengan air di wastafel, berharap bisa sekaligus menghapus pemikirannya tentang ruang bawah tanah itu. Ia mengeringkan diri dengan handuk, kemudian menatap bayangannya sendiri yang berantakan di cermin. Sepasang mata yang berbeda warna menatapnya balik. Wajahnya masih agak pucat, tapi selebihnya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada bercak darah atau warna apa pun yang berusaha menelannya. Akashi baik-baik saja. Akashi tidak gila.

_Tentu saja_ , ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, _aku Akashi Seijuurou_ , ia menghembuskannya sama panjang, _aku tidak gila_ , ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan menatap dengan keyakinan pada bayangannya sendiri, _aku tahu aku tidak gila karena aku selalu benar_.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan lebih mantap. Kendali dirinya telah kembali. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Tetsuya. Aku sudah sanggup berjalan sendiri."

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Akashi-kun."

Ia tidak menjawab. Tetsuya tetap menemaninya kembali ke kamar. Ruangan putih yang polos itu menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu, dengan jendela kecil yang tirainya tertutup, bukan jendela besar yang menampilkan kebekuan langit malam. Meja di samping tempat tidurnya kosong, tanpa ada piring-piring makanan yang tertata di atasnya. Dindingnya polos, tidak ada cermin apa pun yang digantung di sana. Ini ruangannya, bukan apartemen seseorang. _(Seseorang yang dibunuhnya—)_

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di tempat tidur. "Kurasa aku butuh istirahat sebentar."

"Pada jam ini, memang seharusnya Akashi-kun tidur."

Ia mengangkat pandangannya, acara lari-larinya tadi membuatnya lupa kalau saat itu adalah malam hari. "Ah." Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal, berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi kemudian membukanya lagi. "Masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tetsuya mendekat dan duduk di sisinya, merapikan selimut. "Tidak bisakah itu menunggu?"

"Aku akan menunggu tapi kau akan pergi lagi dan aku kehilangan kesempatanku, Tetsuya," tangan Akashi mencengkeram ujung seragam si perawat, "berapa banyak yang kau ketahui?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Semuanya." Matanya menyipit, menatap tajam. Ia kembali bangkit ke posisi duduk. "Tentang siapa yang aku bunuh, tentang apa yang ada di ruang bawah tanah itu—aku akan membenamkan kepalamu ke dalam kolam ikan dekat teras kalau kau masih mau menggunakan dalih 'gudang untuk alat-alat kebersihan' itu lagi, Tetsuya—dan tentang tempat ini."

Hening yang lama membuat Akashi merasa seperti mengambang, kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan berat, ia tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa terjaga lebih lama, maka ia ingin mengorek semua informasi yang bisa didapatkannya sekarang. "Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Akashi berusaha mencari, menyelami lautan biru muda yang menjadi cermin di kedua rongga mata Kuroko Tetsuya, berusaha menemukan jawaban lain, setitik tanda akan kebohongan, atau mungkin apa pun yang lebih memuaskan dari sekadar _aku tidak tahu_. Tapi ia menemukan apa-apa; tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya mata Tetsuya yang biasa, tenang, dan misterius.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Nijimura."

"Kalau yang itu bisa menunggu besok pagi, Akashi-kun."

"Bangunkan saja dia."

" _Akashi-kun._ " Tetsuya meraih tangan Akashi, meremasnya pelan. "Tolong istirahat saja dulu untuk malam ini."

Suara napasnya sendiri mengingatkan Akashi akan betapa lelah dirinya. Terus-terusan memandang membuatnya perih, dan bayangan akan memejamkan mata semakin terasa menyenangkan. Menimbang-nimbang sebentar, mungkin Tetsuya ada benarnya. Ia akhirnya menggumamkan, "Baiklah," pelan sebelum membiarkan bahunya mengendur dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, "pagi nanti, bangunkan aku."

"Aku akan membawakan Akashi-kun sarapan. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

Ia mulai beranjak, tapi tangan itu masih menahannya. Si pasien membuka matanya. "Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Si perawat tidak melawan saat tangan itu merayap ke tengkuknya, menariknya turun.


	11. today

Akashi jarang tidur nyenyak. Tidak peduli seempuk apa pun tempat tidurnya, sehangat apa pun selimutnya, atau senyaman apa pun kamarnya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Sebagian mungkin karena benaknya sulit sekali diistirahatkan, sebagian lagi mungkin karena ia merasa setiap kali matanya terpejam, dirinya yang lain akan mengambil alih dan mengacaukan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan hari itu.

Berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, tentu saja, sama sekali tidak membantu. Memang ada saat-saat ketika ia merasa begitu lelah, ingin menutup matanya saja dan melupakan semuanya untuk semalam, tapi mimpi-mimpi tentang koridor penuh misteri dan bayangan yang mengendap mengikuti selalu menghantui tidurnya. Akashi suka memegang kendali, dan seluruh kejanggalan yang terjadi di sana membuatnya tidak bisa memprediksi situasi dan itu membuatnya gelisah.

Di hari-hari yang sebelumnya, suara sekecil apa pun dapat mengusiknya hingga terjaga. Tapi pagi itu berbeda, ia bahkan tidak sadar Tetsuya sudah berada di kamarnya sampai ia terbangun karena guncangan kecil di bahunya dan sinar menyilaukan matahari dari jendela yang dibuka. _Sudah pagi_ , pikirnya sambil berusaha mengira-ngira seberapa singkat jam tidur yang berhasil ia dapatkan karena semalam—

_Ah, semalam._

Seperti air bah yang menuruni gunung, rangkaian kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya membanjiri kepalanya. Penjelajahannya di ruang bawah tanah, percakapan yang ia curi dengar dari Nijimura dan seorang lelaki, kejar-kejarannya dengan lusinan sosok menakutkan, dan Tetsuya. Akashi menutupi matanya dengan lengan, ingatan-ingatan itu membuatnya sakit kepala—menusuk pelipisnya, memacu jantung, membuat mual—ia berusaha lupa untuk sementara (malah mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak akan mengingat-ingat tentang semua itu lagi, dengan senang hati).

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

Rasanya sedikit _déjà vu_ , ia tahu pernah ada suatu kejadian ketika ia baru membuka mata di pagi hari, dengan sedikit disorientasi, dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berada di sana, membawakannya nampan berisikan sarapan dan menyapanya dengan "selamat pagi".

Ia tidak terburu-buru saat mengangkat dirinya sendiri ke posisi duduk, lagi pula, kepalanya masih agak pusing, jadi ia sebisa mungkin ingin menghindari gerakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tetsuya meletakkan sarapannya di atas meja, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, seakan-akan ia memang hanya diprogram untuk mengerjakan itu. "Akashi-kun sebaiknya segera makan kalau ingin sarapan, karena tampaknya kau akan kedatangan tamu pagi ini."

"Oh, ya?" Sesaat, ia bisa merasakan sepercik harapan dalam dirinya. Tamu? Itu artinya seseorang dari luar rumah sakit jiwa, kan? _Seseorang_ datang untuk menemuinya. _Seseorang yang waras._ Mungkin waktunya ia untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu datang lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. "Siapa?"

Si perawat hanya tersenyum tipis. "Akashi-kun akan lihat sendiri." Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, bersiap membukanya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati sarapan, Akashi-kun."

"Tunggu, Tetsuya."

Perawat berambut sewarna langit itu berbalik, wajahnya tetap datar, namun entah bagaimana Akashi dapat mengartikannya sebagai penuh tanya.

"Saat aku keluar dari sini, ketika semua kegilaan ini usai," katanya, "ikutlah bersamaku."

Tetsuya tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia membuka pintu, tapi kemudian ia menoleh untuk yang terakhir kali saat setengah badannya telah berada di luar ruangan, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum samar. "Kita bicarakan lagi soal itu saat Akashi-kun sudah benar-benar keluar dari sini ya."

* * *

"Kau kelihatan agak kacau, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Akashi melirik Shintarou dengan tajam. Tidak menjawab. Dalam diam ia sebenarnya curiga, karena Shintarou bekerja di tempat itu sebagai dokter, ia pasti mengetahui soal ruang bawah tanah itu dan apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, kan? Kalau itu benar, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan. Segila apa pun Shintarou dan seluruh _lucky item_ -nya, rasanya tidak mungkin seseorang sepertinya menyetujui praktik semacam itu, terutama di bidang yang digelutinya.

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, merapikan posisi pena yang ada di saku jas putihnya, lalu meletakkan sebuah vas bunga oranye terang yang diikat pita merah muda menggelikan— _lucky item_ -nya hari itu—di atas meja yang kosong. Ia menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu, Akashi, aku doktermu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun dariku."

"Masalah yang sebenarnya," sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "apa kau bisa dipercaya, Shintarou?"

"Kapan aku tidak?" Dokter berambut hijau itu terlihat lumayan jengkel.

Si pasien tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menimbang-nimbang lama, berpikir berulang-ulang, mengamati, menilai, dan menimbang lagi. Selama ini, Shintarou telah menjadi sahabat terdekat dan yang paling mengerti dirinya, dan ia telah terbukti pantas untuk menerima kepercayaan Akashi. Ia hanya tidak yakin, sejauh mana dan selama apa ia bisa memercayainya? Rasanya mungkin akan jadi tidak adil jika ia berpikir Shintarou mengkhianatinya, tapi di tengah kegilaan rumah sakit itu, apa pun bisa terjadi, dan Akashi adalah orang yang lebih memeningkan rasionalitas lebih dari emosi apa pun. Ia tidak ingin perasaannya untuk Shintarou mengaburkan pilihannya dalam menentukan gerakan.

Ia mencoba memulainya dengan aman. "Aku mulai mendapatkan memoriku yang hilang, sedikit-sedikit."

Giliran sebelah alis Shintarou yang terangkat. "Aku kira kau memang tidak hilang ingatan."

"Dan di sini kau berkata aku bisa memercayaimu, tapi kau bahkan tidak memercayaiku." Akashi tersenyum, agak sinis, sadar kalau Shintarou masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau ia telah kehilangan ingatannya. Sesaat vas bunga norak itu jadi terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dites ketahanannya—dengan cara dibenturkan ke kepala dokter tertentu, misalnya. "Intinya, aku sudah setengah yakin kalau aku memang benar-benar membunuh seseorang."

"Bukankah kau memang melakukannya?" Shintarou membenarkan kacamatanya dengan tenang. "Lalu kau pura-pura hilang ingatan; kalau tidak kau tidak mungkin dibawa ke sini kan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Tapi aku di pihakmu."

Pernyataan itu membuatnya diam sesaat. Memang terkadang ada momen-momen itu, ketika Shintarou berkata jujur tanpa malu-malu, dan orang lain akan menatapnya dengan takjub. Dan di momen yang singkat itu juga, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Shintarou, "Aku sebenarnya turun ke ruang bawah tanah tadi malam."

"Hah?"

"Jangan _hah_ , kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

"Sebenarnya, tidak."

"Pintu putih yang menyamar dengan dinding itu, di koridor belakang," Akashi berdecak tidak sabar, "yang mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah, tadi malam aku memeriksanya."

"Maksudmu gudang alat-alat kebersihan yang tidak terpakai itu?"

"Alasan itu lagi!" Sekali ini, Akashi mulai kehilangan ketenangannya. Tentu saja, ia jelas sudah muak dengan segala alasan konyol soal pintu itu. Ia tidak mengerti cara pikir orang-orang di rumah sakit jiwa itu, siapa sih yang mereka coba kelabui? _Dia Akashi Seijuurou_ , demi langit, mereka pasti lebih dari idiot kalau mengira bisa membodohinya. "Kau juga, Shintarou? Apa yang salah dengan kalian semua?"

"Tidak ada, yang salah itu kau, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

" _Aku selalu benar_." Kilasan malam sebelumnya kembali berkelebat di balik matanya. Semua kengerian itu, semua kejanggalan dan horor yang dilihatnya; ia tidak tahan lagi. Akashi harus keluar dari tempat itu, _benar-benar keluar_.

"Dengar, Akashi," Shintarou mencoba dengan lebih tenang, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak akan berusaha menuduhmu distorsi pikiran karena trauma atau yang semacam itu. Jadi tenangkan dulu dirimu, tarik napas pelan-pelan—"

"Ya ampun, lewati saja bagian itu. Aku bukan orang sakit."

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa kau bisa menceritakan padaku, tentang yang kau maksud dengan ruang bawah tanah dan segalanya?" Mata hijau itu menyipit, dan Akashi tahu dirinya juga sedang dinilai. "Dari awal."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Akashi memberitahu semua yang dialaminya mulai dari ia membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah—di bagian ini Shintarou mengernyit ragu, tapi tidak mengomentari—tentang sel-sel yang dilihatnya dan lorong-lorong yang dilaluinya. Akashi juga menyampaikan tentang percapakan Nijimura dan seorang lelaki yang didengarnya, dan Shintarou berkata kalau lelaki satunya yang dimaksud Akashi pastilah Himuro Tatsuya, wakil kepala rumah sakit jiwa itu.

Kemudian ia merasakan dirinya sendiri menegang saat menceritakan kelanjutan dari kejadian itu. Tentang bagaimana fakta yang dikatakan Himuro—Akashi benar-benar membunuh seseorang—berdengung di kepalanya seperti seekor lebah marah, hingga ia akhirnya berlari tak tentu arah dan menemukan orang-orang berjas putih yang berusaha menangkapnya, lalu ruangan-ruangan mengerikan yang ditemukannya, dan segala macam kengerian yang dialaminya.

Shintarou hanya diam dan mendengarkan hingga Akashi menyelesaikan ceritanya. Tapi ia lalu menyilangkan tangan dan mengembuskan napas lelah. "Aku rasa kau memang benar-benar distorsi pikiran."

"Aku kira kau di pihakku, Shintarou."

"Memang," jari-jari yang di perban itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi, "saat kukira kau waras—kalau kau memang iya, kau bisa berhenti berpura-pura jadi orang gila sekarang, ini sudah kelewatan."

"Kau sadar kan aku tidak sedang main-main?"

"Kau sadar kalau aku juga serius?" Shintarou menatapnya, keras dan penuh tekad seperti ketika mereka berhadapan di lapangan dulu. "Jadi biar kutegaskan kalau _tidak ada_ yang seperti itu di rumah sakit jiwa ini."

" _Shin—_ "

" _Akashi_." Tangan kiri Shintarou mencengkeram lengan atasnya; ia bisa menangkap rasa panik, khawatir, dan mungkin sedikit kengerian di kedua mata hijaunya yang dilapisi kacamata. " _Sadarlah_."

Akashi menepis tangannya. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku ini gila."

Bibir Shintarou terkatup rapat. Ia berkali-kali memandang Akashi dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, seakan berharap dapat menemukan apa yang salah dalam diri pemuda itu. Ada berpuluh ungkapan yang meledak-ledak di matanya, tapi ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak berusaha mendebat Akashi.

Pada akhirnya, Shintarou hanya menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan panjang, terlihat marah dan frustrasi, namun suaranya tetap tenang dan rendah saat berkata, "Kau bersiaplah, ada yang datang untuk mengunjungimu." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya sudah memberitahuku."

" _Siapa?_ " Shintarou berbalik, tajam.

"Kuroko—Tetsuya."

Kedua mata si dokter melebar, ekspresinya tidak terbaca, dan Akashi baru teringat kalau ada bagian dari kejadian tadi malam yang belum diceritakannya. "Ah, aku lupa meyebutkannya dalam ceritaku. Setelah aku lolos dari pengejar-pengejarku, aku tidak tahu di bagian ruang bawah tanah yang mana aku berada. Saat itulah Tetsuya menemukanku dan mengantarku kembali ke atas."

Mulut Shintarou terbuka, kemudian tertutup lagi. Terus begitu beberapa kali hingga Akashi jadi tidak sabar. "Jangan bilang kau juga tidak pernah melihatnya padahal ia perawat di sini."

"Kau tahu, Akashi, ada sesuatu yang—" Shintarou memulai, tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, kupikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika—" Ia berhenti tiba-tiba, ujung kalimatnya seakan habis ia telan.

"Jika?"

"Jika kau mendengarnya dari _mereka_." Shintarou tidak menjelaskan, dan sebelum Akashi bisa memanggilnya, ia berderap ke arah pintu.

* * *

Si pasien dan dokternya (beserta sebuah _lucky item_ ) berjalan bersisian di sepanjang lorong hijau muda yang masih terkesan memuakkan. Cahaya dari lampu _tubular_ di langit-langit yang melengkung agak remang, tapi cukup untuk terang untuk memungkinkan bayangan mereka terlihat di lantai. Mereka melewati pintu-pintu terkunci yang tidak lagi membuat si pasien penasaran hingga mencapai tangga ke bawah di ujung lorong.

Lorong berikutnya agak lebih lebar, masih dengan pintu-pintu cokelat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Kamar mandi terlewat di sebelah kiri mereka, dan Akashi sudah hafal di luar kepala, bahwa ujung lorong itu adalah pertigaan kecil yang tersambung ke kafetaria di sebelah kiri dan Koridor Rakuzan di arah depan. Melalui koridor itu bersama si dokter membuatnya teringat masa-masa di Teikou ketika ia selalu pergi bersama-sama dengan Shintarou ke mana pun. Tapi kemudian suaranya sendiri berkata dalam kepalanya, kalau masa itu _sudah lewat_ , dan koridor itu tidak akan pernah menjadi mirip dengan yang ada di Teikou, tapi hanya mirip koridor di Rakuzan, yang selalu ia lalui sendirian.

Lalu dokter berambut hijau itu berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan, mengarahkan mereka ke koridor depan. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu, lalu membiarkan Akashi berjalan lebih dulu, setelahnya ia mengunci pintunya kembali. Mereka berbelok ke kiri, dan tanpa Shintarou berkata pun Akashi sudah tahu, ruang berkunjung akan ada di sisi kanan mereka setelah lobi.

Akashi sedang memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini belum pernah berani ia lontarkan saat Shintarou berhenti di depan ruangan itu, tangannya membeku di gagang pintu. Ia melirik pasiennya dan dengan serius berkata, "Apa pun yang terjadi di sana nanti, aku ingin kau tetap tenang." Ia memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku harap aku bisa percaya padamu."

Akashi ingin berkata _jangan memercayai siapa pun, terutama kalau dia ditahan di rumah sakit jiwa_ , tapi ia hanya menampilkan seulas senyum. "Buka pintunya, Shintarou."

Lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya, lama, awalnya dengan keras, kemudian melemah hingga Akashi pikir ia hampir-hampir melihat sorot kasihan (ia bersumpah akan menggunting poni Shintarou kalau sampai berani mengasihani seorang Akashi Seijuurou). Tapi akhirnya ia memutar kenop, dan pintu terbuka dengan suara _klek_ dan _kriet_ yang agak mengganggu.

Tempat itu adalah ruang berkunjung. Akashi awalnya membayangkan suasana yang jauh lebih kaku, dengan dinding abu-abu, meja dan kursi keras dari besi, serta perawat-perawat berwajah garang yang bersiaga di pintu, atau malah sekat kaca tebal untuk memisahkan pasien dengan pengunjungnya (mungkin imajinasinya agak sedikit tertukar dengan deskripsi ruang berkunjung untuk penjara, ya tapi intinya begitu). Yang ia temukan justru sebuah ruangan sekitar enam kali enam, dengan lukisan-lukisan bunga yang menghiasi dinding berpelapis warna hijau zaitun. Seluruh lantai tertutup karpet cokelat pucat, sementara sumber penerangan berasal dari lampu gantung di langit-langit dan jendela-jendela di ujung ruangan yang terlihat seperti lubang bercahaya. Di salah satu bagian dinding, kursi-kursi kosong dijajarkan, terlihat bosan seakan tak sabar untuk digunakan. Ada dua meja kayu berbentuk persegi di dalam ruangan itu, masing-masing dikelilingi oleh lima sofa—hanya satu yang bisa memuat dua orang, sisanya adalah sofa-sofa untuk tunggal—bermotif garis-garis yang sewarna karamel.

Duduk di salah satu sofa-sofa itu, sedang membaca majalah dengan sebelah kaki berguncang-guncang—entah karena tidak sabar atau gelisah—Akashi mengenali seseorang yang dikenalnya sejak masa SMP. "Daiki."

Aomine Daiki tidak tersenyum, seketika menutup majalahnya (yang kemudian Akashi sadari bahwa benda itu tadi dipegang terbalik, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyinggung soal itu). Rambut biru gelapnya berpotongan pendek seperti biasa, kulitnya masih kecokelatan seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu di reuni, dan sekarang wajahnya terlihat lelah sekaligus frustrasi. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam polisi, Akashi tidak tahu itu hari apa, tapi ia menghargai jika Daiki mau menggunakan hari liburnya untuk mengunjunginya.

Di kumpulan itu, Akashi juga menyadari bahwa ada dua pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya. Jika salah satu dari mereka berdiri, Akashi memperkirakan tingginya akan kurang-lebih sama dengan Daiki. Rambutnya merah gelap dan bagian bawahnya lebih hitam. Ia berwajah keras, dengan alis berbentuk aneh (bercabang?) yang sedang turun begitu dekat ke matanya hingga membentuk kerutan-kerutan di pangkal hidung. Bukan ekspresi yang paling santai. Pemuda yang satunya lagi berambut cokelat muda—atau mungkin agak oranye, Akashi tidak berlama-lama memerhatikan untuk memastikan—ia terlihat lebih tenang, namun ada sesuatu dalam sorot matanya; tatapannya menusuk Akashi dan membuatnya ingin melotot balik. Kalau saja situasinya lain, pemuda itu mungkin akan terlihat jauh lebih ceria, tapi ruangan itu, meski terang, membawa perasaan yang suram serta dingin pada mereka semua, seakan-akan memang tempat itu jarang digunakan (dengan kata lain, tidak banyak orang yang _mau berkunjung_ ).

Kedua pemuda itu terlihat familier sekaligus asing, seperti orang dari lantai yang berbeda di tempat kerjamu—mungkin kalian bertemu saat beberapa kali berada dalam lift yang sama—atau mungkin kasir paruh waktu di toko serba ada tempat kau sering mampir untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ada di sana, tapi tidak menangkap banyak perhatianmu. Sering berpapasan, namun tidak saling mengenal. Perasaan semacam itu.

Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyamannya, ia menoleh pada Shintarou, yang memberinya isyarat untuk duduk; si dokter duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal yang tersisa, dan Akashi duduk di sofa yang paling besar dengan dinding di punggungnya.

"Apa kabar, Daiki?" Akashi memulai dengan basa-basi standar ala teman lama; suaranya datar dan dingin. Ia ingat kalau Daiki katanya adalah orang yang menemukannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa itu, yang berarti kurang-lebih menyelamatkannya dari hukum jika memang ia melakukan pembunuhan. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Akashi membuat catatan mental untuk menemui si polisi, dan sekarang orang itu muncul sendiri ke hadapannya. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Aku baik-baik—sebenarnya, kita bisa lewati bagian sapaan," katanya sambil berusaha terdengar tidak acuh, tapi matanya lari ketika tatapan Akashi menjadi lebih menusuk. Daiki berdeham. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapat kabar dari Midorima," ujarnya, "soal keadaanmu, dan kami pikir kau sekarang sudah berada dalam kondisi yang harus tahu sesuatu."

"Oh, aku memang perlu tahu suatu hal—atau _hal-hal_ ; kalian jelas menyembunyikan banyak dariku." Atau sebenarnya hanya satu hal paling penting yang ingin ia ketahui, namun tidak yakin apakah ia akan siap dengan kenyataannya nanti.

"Kalau kau menyadari itu, ini akan menjadi lebih sederhana," Daiki menegakkan duduknya, "semoga. Omong-omong, kudengar kau amnesia, ya?"

"Apa yang kau coba sampaikan?"

Ia berdecak dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepala, kemudian memberi isyarat dengan tangannya ke dua orang lelaki yang tidak dikenali Akashi. "Intinya, kau ingat mereka?"

"Kagami Taiga dan Ogiwara Shigehiro." Shintarou berkata tanpa di minta.

Kedua nama itu seketika berdering seperti sirene yang membelah malam dalam kepalanya. Beberapa kali, ia mendengar dua nama itu disebut-sebut—oleh Ryouta, terutama—selama ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa itu, namun tidak membawa citra apa pun dalam kepalanya.

Kemudian mendadak, perasaan ngeri menyergapnya saat menyadari bahwa ia pernah melihat mereka berdua. Bukan dulu—tapi baru-baru ini. Dalam potongan ingatannya di apartemen itu, dua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya saat ia sedang berlutut di lantai, dengan gunting di tangan, dan tubuh seorang pemuda di dekat tempatnya menumpu kaki. Bercak-bercak darah berantakan di lantai, seperti diciprati menggunakan ujung kuas yang kaku ke sekitar mereka. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih gesit ketika ia menghubungkan semuanya; Kagami Taiga dan Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah dua orang yang ada di sana, yang menyaksikannya _membunuh_ malam itu.

Akashi masih kehilangan kepingan-kepingan dari teka-tekinya, tapi mulai bisa melihat gambaran akhir; ia sadar ia tidak bisa mengingat tentang kejadian pembunuhan itu atau apa dan siapa pun yang berhubungan dengannya—ia tidak bisa mengingat Kagami atau Ogiwara sebelumnya, karena mereka ada _di sana_.

Ia menelan ludah. Tetap menampakkan sikap tenang dan terkendali. "Ya, aku melihat kalian dalam potongan ingatanku yang kembali."

Ada diam sebentar, sebelum Ogiwara Shigehiro untuk pertama kalinya berbicara, "Kau tidak mengenali kami, Akashi? Maksudku, sebelum ini."

Matanya yang dwiwarna menoleh, pertanyaan itu menggelitiknya. "Apa kita saling mengenal lebih dari yang kukira?"

"Basket," Kagami menyahut, "basket SMA, aku di Seirin, mengalahkan timmu di Winter Cup tahun pertama kita."

" _Ah_ ," ia berusaha membuat nada suaranya terdengar sepengertian mungkin, namun saat mencari-cari ke dalam memorinya, semuanya masih kabur, "aku sebenarnya masih tidak begitu ingat banyak. Dan kau, Ogiwara-kun?"

"Basket juga, SMP."

"Begitu."

Hening lagi, mereka saling pandang. Shintarou sibuk menaikkan kacamatanya, menunduk, lalu membetulkannya lagi, kentara ingin mengutarakan sesuatu; ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berusaha melancarkan tenggorokan yang tersangkut. Daiki melemaskan punggung dan duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar-lebar, seakan berusaha melesak lebih dalam ke sandaran sofa, lalu mengorek sebelah telinga dengan jari; itu mungkin bagian dari usahanya untuk terlihat santai dan tidak peduli, tapi tidak begitu berhasil. Kagami, wajahnya kaku seperti meredam amarah ketika menatap ke arahnya, tapi ketika ia memandangnya balik, lelaki itu justru mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Ogiwara juga menatapnya sebentar, dan untuk sekilas yang singkat mata mereka bertemu; ada sesuatu yang lain di sana, seperti aura permusuhan, tapi tidak tepat seperti itu. Perlahan tegang mulai merangkak naik dan menggantung di udara. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk memecah kecanggungan itu sampai akhirnya Akashi tidak tahan lagi.

Ia menyilangkan lengan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, suaranya rendah dan serius saat berkata, "Baiklah, apa pun yang sebenarnya kalian mau katakan pastilah yang menjadi tujuan kalian ke sini, jadi keluarkan saja sekarang. Terutama kau, Daiki," ia menatap lelaki berkulit gelap itu, "basa-basinya selesai."

Apa pun itu yang hendak dikatakan si polisi untuk menjawabnya, rupanya Shintarou sudah tidak tahan untuk mendahuluinya. "Kau membunuh orang, Akashi, itu fakta. Kau sadar akan hal itu, itu juga fakta. Kau amnesia, itu masih diragukan—"

Akashi menatapnya tajam.

"—tapi kalau kita asumsikan itu memang benar, maka kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau bunuh, benar?"

"Benar."

Itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu Akashi tahan; _siapa yang ia bunuh?_

Meski sebagian cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela terlihat sedang bersinar dengan ceria di luar, suhu ruangan itu seperti jatuh beberapa derajat dari yang sebenarnya. Akashi merasa ada sepotong es yang mengkaku di dasar perutnya, menunggu untuk dipecahkan, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya duduk. Suasana menjadi begitu hening, lukisan-lukisan bunga terkesan pucat dan layu di dinding, dirinya yang lain pun tidak terdengar jejaknya; kepalanya begitu sepi hingga yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah tarikan dan embusan napas pelan dari orang-orang di ruangan itu. Paru-paru Akashi hendak protes ketika oksigen semakin susah ditarik, seakan-akan ada potongan teror dari malam itu yang ikut terperangkap dalam udara di sekitar mereka.

Di waktu-waktu singkat, dalam pikiran-pikiran yang melesat dalam sekejap, ia sering memikirkan akan siapa yang telah dibunuhnya. Akashi tidak bertanya pada siapa pun soal itu, meski ia yakin pasti salah satu dari Shintarou, Nijimura, atau terutama Daiki yang katanya menemukannya pertama kali, pasti tahu. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya alasan utama ia tidak pernah bertanya bukanlah karena ia ingin memperlama masa tinggalnya di tempat sakit jiwa itu, tapi karena ia… _takut_.

Kau terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, tanpa ingatan sama sekali akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya atau bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sana, kemudian diberi tahu kalau telah membunuh seseorang. Wajarnya, kau akan merasa takut dan panik, kan? Memang itu yang sebenarnya dirasakan Akashi sejak awal, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkan itu. Ia mengabaikan perasaannya, ia membuang emosinya, ia menyingkirkan semua _kelemahan_ yang ia punya. Karena itulah yang ia butuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pemenang. Ia membiarkan otaknya yang memegang kendali dan logikanya yang bekerja. Semua yang terjadi itu terlalu tidak masuk akal, maka sampai ada kejelasan yang berarti, ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari merasakan semua emosi itu, menguncinya dalam sebuah kotak tersembunyi entah di sudut mana dalam dirinya.

Namun Akashi Seijuurou masih manusia. Dan perasaan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya diabaikan selama ia masih hidup. Jadi ketika perasaan yang telah disimpannya rapat-rapat itu mulai hidup, mewujud, dan merangkak keluar dari penjaranya, Akashi bisa merasakan tangan-tangannya yang penuh horor mulai merambatinya seperti sulur-sulur tanaman beracun. Perlahan, nyaris tak terasa, tapi memiliki cukup presensi untuk membuat Akashi sadar kalau ia ada di sana.

Dari awal, ia tahu ia hanya mengalihkan dirinya sendiri dengan berfokus untuk memecahkan misteri dan kejanggalan yang ada di bangunan, beralasan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, namun sebenarnya ia sadar jika saja ia punya cukup keberanian untuk menguak langsung dari sumber dan menyelesaikan semuanya dari pangkal, Akashi bisa menuntaskan semuanya lebih cepat. _Ia hanya takut_. Ia merasa ngeri. Ia tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia telah membunuh seseorang dan tidak ingat soal itu. Akashi tahu ia sedang berdiri di ban berjalan yang mengantarnya ke tepian jurang, tapi ia masih berusaha melangkah mundur, melakukan hal yang manusiawi sebagai respon, _menunda jatuhnya_.

Ia menutup mata sejenak.

* * *

_Jadi, kita memang tidak sekuat itu, ya?_ Akashi yang satunya akhirnya berujar dalam dengungan yang menenangkan dalam kepalanya, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu lega bisa melakukan konversasi dua arah dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Tidak juga, karena jika kita yakin kalau kita sekuat itu, maka kita akan jadi sekuat itu._

_Tapi nyatanya tetap tidak, dan kita tidak bisa berusaha meyakinkan diri setiap saat._

_Jadi inti perkataanmu adalah…?_

_Kita selesaikan ini, seperti yang sudah seharusnya kita lakukan sejak awal. Tapi aku tidak berusaha menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Mau bagaimana juga, aku dan kau adalah manusia; Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah manusia._

* * *

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, menatap satu per satu orang di ruangan itu, suaranya terdengar sama seperti sebelumnya; datar, tenang, dan serius. "Jadi, siapa yang aku bunuh?"

* * *

Daiki dan Kagami bungkam.

Shintarou membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali, "Akashi, saat di ruanganmu tadi, ketika kau bilang…." Kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai.

Ogiwara mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya seakan berusaha menerawang jendela yang ada jauh di ujung ruangan. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Akashi dan menatapnya dengan keras. "Akashi, aku ada di sana malam itu, dan aku melihat semuanya."

Mereka saling menatap, lama dan menegangkan seperti dalam sebuah drama. Dunia memudar dan berubah menjadi tidak berarti di sekitar mereka, Akashi hanya berfokus pada Ogiwara—yang ingatan tentang sosoknya masih ia berusaha gali-gali dari sudut memorinya; tetap samar—napas mereka tertahan. Dirinya dan dirinya yang satunya lagi bersiap untuk mendengarkan. Laju waktu seakan melambat saat Ogiwara membuka mulut dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia dengar sekaligus ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kau membunuh Kuroko— _Kuroko Tetsuya_."

* * *

" _Maaf?_ "

* * *

Lucunya, Akashi mendapati senyum merangkak ke bibirnya.

Jantungnya melongkapi satu atau dua detakan. Ia berusaha mencari bantuan, tapi dirinya yang satunya lagi hanya diam.

"Maaf?" Ia mengulang sekali lagi, ingin menambahkan dengan _apa kau bisa mengulanginya sekali lagi karena aku salah dengar_ , tapi tidak ada satu pun yang membalas senyumannya, atau mengulangi kata apa pun untuk memberi koreksi.

Ogiwara Shigehiro malah berdiri. Kesan awal yang didapatkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah ia tidak seperti orang yang lekas marah, tapi sekarang wajahnya layaknya permukaan air yang mendidih, panas dan menggelegak, dan mungkin juga mengancam dapat meledak. "Kau membunuh, Akashi—kau _membunuh_ Tetsuya!"

"Ogiwara," Daiki memulai, tapi kalimatnya kembali dipotong.

"Apa? Kau berharap aku bisa tenang lebih lama? Dia membunuh Tetsuya dan sekarang dia bilang dia lupa?! Amnesia karena trauma atau apalah, apa itu alasan yang bisa diterima? Semudah itu?!" Ia berpaling ke si polisi. "Katakan padaku, kalau Kagami yang ada di posisi Tetsuya, apa kau akan bisa tinggal diam begitu saja?!"

"Aku akan menghabisi orang yang membunuhnya," jawab Daiki lugas, kemudian ia melirik Akashi, ada sepotong maaf dalam manik biru gelapnya, tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali menjadi tegas.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu, tapi aku minta keadilan, kau polisi di sini, kan? Aku mau Akashi ditangkap dan dihukum dengan sepantasnya, dari awal kau seharunya melakukan itu, tapi kalian semua malah melindunginya dengan membawanya ke sini, menghabiskan berbulan-bulan, menunggu sambil berharap ingatannya akan kembali—kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia hanya pura-pura—lalu apa? Kalian akan menerima saat dia memberi penuturan yang berbeda dan 'layak dibenarkan'? Bahwa ia tidak bersalah?" Mata Ogiwara nanar. "Padahal kalian _tahu_."

"Ada satu hal yang belum aku pahami." Akashi masih duduk di tempatnya. "Kita ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan Tetsuya _yang_ _mana_?"

Saat itulah batas yang menahan amarah Ogiwara melompat lepas seperti sumbat gabus dari botol. Ia menerjang maju; Akashi siap, namun Kagami bereaksi lebih cepat dari sofanya yang bersebelahan dengan Ogiwara. Ia menyambar pemuda itu dari samping dan mereka hampir terguling ke lantai.

"Kau _lupa_?! Jangan bilang kalau sekarang kau juga melupakan Tetsuya!"

"Tahan, Ogiwara, kalau kau—"

"Minggir dariku, Kagami!" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Kagami memegangnya. "Kau lihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan Akashi! Dia membunuh Tetsuya, kenapa kalian semua melindungi iblis itu?! Dia membunuh Tetsuya!"

"Tenanglah, Ogiwara, kalau tidak aku akan meminta Kagami untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini," Daiki memijit kening, "atau Midorima akan kedatangan satu pasien baru lagi."

Saat mendengar, Shintarou hanya bungkam, sementara tampaknya kalimat itu berefek pada Ogiwara yang berhenti berontak sambil mengatur napasnya. Saat Kagami melepaskannya, ia merapikan ujung baju dan memasang raut benci. "Aku tidak akan tahan lama-lama berada satu bangunan dengan pembunuh itu."

Daiki memandang Akashi, "Kau juga tidak bisa mengingat Tetsu?"

"Kalau kita sedang membicarakan Kuroko Tetsuya pemain bayangan kita _Generation of Miracles_ di SMP, maka tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang dimaksud Ogiwara-kun," ia melirik lelaki itu, "karena _satu_ , aku tidak akan mungkin membunuh Tetsuya, dan _dua_ , bagaimana mungkin dia sudah mati sementara dia masih bekerja di sini?"

Dunia mendadak hening. Lalu penuh kebingungan dan canggung, seperti ketika ada yang menjatuhkan uang koin ke lantai saat semua orang sedang berdoa dan gemerincingnya menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Tidak tahu apakah respon yang tepat adalah menangis atau tertawa.

Perasaan menggelitik dan dingin yang familier muncul lagi di dasar perut Akashi, tapi sekarang bongkahan es imajiner itu mulai cair, mengirim beku ke setiap senti tubuhnya, dan lelehannya tidak bening, tapi merah.

_Seperti noda yang mewarnai lantai di malam ketika ia membunuh—_ membunuh Tetsuya _._

"Akashi," ujar Midorima, pelan dan halus serta terdengar begitu jauh, "Kuroko sudah _mati_."

Akashi menoleh, senyumnya berubah menjadi cengiran. "Kau bicara apa, Shintarou? Tentu saja Tetsuya belum mati. Aku berkali-kali berbicara dengannya selama aku berada di sini, bahkan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah tadi malam, seperti yang kukatakan padamu, dia memanduku kembali ke kamar."

Di seberang meja, Ogiwara terisak. "Aku benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan orang gila."

"Aku tidak memahami kalian sama sekali," Akashi menatap mereka semua satu per satu lagi, kemudian berhenti di Shintarou, "kau bekerja di sini, jadi tentu kau tahu Tetsuya ada di sini, kan? Dia perawat, Shintarou, yang selalu mengantarkanku sarapan jika aku tidak turun ke kafetaria, seperti tadi pagi."

"Tidak ada yang mengantarkanmu sarapan pagi ini," kata Shintarou muram, "aku adalah orang pertama yang masuk ke kamarmu hari ini."

"Jangan bilang kau sama saja seperti Ryouta, Shintarou, ada di sini sejak lama tapi belum pernah melihat Tetsuya sama sekali. Aku tahu kehadiran Tetsuya memang sulit dirasakan, dan aku memaklumi Ryouta kalau ia tidak sadar, tapi rasanya kelewatan kalau sampai kau juga—"

"Tidak ada yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya di sini!" Midorima Shintarou menaikkan suaranya, hampir setinggi yang digunakannya untuk memanggil Akashi di pertandingan mereka dulu, dan dari itu si pemuda berambut merah tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang _benar-benar salah_.

"Aku ada di sana juga malam itu, Akashi," kata Kagami, "kejadian singkatnya, kau mengincar Ogiwara, tapi Kuroko melindunginya, jadi tidak sengaja kau membunuhnya."

Mustahil. Kagami Taiga salah. Mana mungkin Akashi "tidak sengaja." Ia absolut. Ia tidak pernah salah, ia tidak pernah melakukan kekeliruan….

"Itu malam Natal. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana," Daiki menambahkan, "aku tiba hampir bersamaan dengan ambulans, tapi Tetsu sudah tewas. Kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Kau mengenainya tepat di sini." Dengan dua jari, ia menunjuk ke titik di lehernya yang dikenali Akashi sebagai tempat urat nadi.

_Sebuah daun pintu yang familier membuka, dan Kuroko Tetsuya terkejut. "Akashi-kun?"_

_"_ _Aku pulang." Akashi ingat ia menyahut sambil tersenyum._

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin tanpa sengaja—"

"Tapi kau melakukannya," Ogiwara menggeram, "maka ingatlah, Akashi!"

_"_ _Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-kun akan datang."_

_"_ _Aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Ia menyerahkan bungkusan biru dari kertas ke tangan-tangan putih yang menerimannya dengan ragu._

_"_ _Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Akashi-kun tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini semua, karena aku…."_

_"_ _Sst, Tetsuya, aku sudah bilang, aku senang melakukannya."_

"Tapi lalu siapa—?"

_Ya, siapa?_

Siapa yang menyapanya di pagi pertama ia tersadar, siapa yang selalu membawakannya sarapan setiap kali ia tidak turun lebih dulu, siapa yang diajaknya bicara, siapa yang genggamannya terasa konkret di tangannya, siapa yang hangat tubuhnya menenangkannya, siapa yang berbaring di sampingnya selama ia bercerita, siapa yang menghampirinya tadi malam, _siapa yang—siapa—?_

Kemudian begitu saja, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu—atau seseorang, lebih tepatnya, yang pernah ditemuinya sekali tapi setelah itu tidak pernah menyita perhatiannya lagi. Akashi beralih ke Shintarou, mencengkeram kedua lengannya. " _Mayuzumi_ , Shintarou, kau pasti kenal pasien bernama Mayuzumi, kan? Dia bilang dia juga bicara dengan Tetsuya, jadi bukan hanya aku yang melihatnya, aku tidak gila."

"Tidak ada yang bernama Mayu—"

"Tentu saja ada, Mayuzumi Chihiro, pendiam dan tidak menarik perhatian, kau tentu mengenalnya, saat kita berhadapan di semifinal dulu, dia juga ada di sana, bermain untuk timku! Dia selalu ada di perpustakaan sekarang, panggil saja dan kita bisa buktikan kalau Tetsuya memang berada di sini!"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro _yang itu_ ," Shintarou melepaskan lengannya perlahan, kemudian naik untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang seketika miring karena tubuhnya diguncang Akashi, "beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sering mendengar Mibuchi-san dan Hayama-san membicarakannya, dia… dia ada di pesawat itu."

"Pesawat apa?"

"Pesawat terakhir Kise." Napas Akashi tertahan saat mendengar Shintarou berkata, "Ia salah satu dari penumpangnya yang tidak beruntung."

_Langit menggelap lebih awal. Pemakaman sangat sepi di waktu-waktu seperti itu, maka Akashi bersyukur memiliki kunci untuk gerbangnya. Ada berita duka yang menggantunginya sepanjang perjalanannya ke sana, kalau saja ia tidak benar-benar sibuk saat itu, ia mungkin akan merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak bisa hadir saat kremasi. Ia teringat Ryouta, yang mungkin sedang terbaring di rumah sakit saat itu, setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut sebagian nyawa penumpang-penumpangnya—yang salah satunya sedang dikunjungi Akashi sekarang._

_Ia menemukan batu nisan yang ia cari dan berlutut di hadapannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah lagi, karena tadi terburu-buru—ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaian kerjanya—Akashi tidak sempat membawa apa-apa. Ketika menangkupkan tangan untuk berdoa, ia berpikir bahwa di atas semuanya, yang terpenting adalah niatnya. Ia juga berjanji akan datang lagi membawa sesuatu yang layak selama ia berada di Tokyo._

_Terakhir sebelum beranjak pergi, Akashi mengusap batu penanda yang masih sangat baru, jari-jarinya yang kedinginan menelusuri kanji yang terukir di sana, bibirnya mengucap satu nama tanpa suara,_ Selamat beristirahat, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kalau begitu," mata dwiwarnanya membulat, suaranya bergetar, "yang kulihat adalah...?"

"H-hantu?" usul Daiki.

" _Halusinasi_." Koreksi Shintarou logis. "Bayangan yang muncul lagi pasca trauma, karena tepat sebelum kejadian, orang-orang itu berhubungan dengan—"

"Hantu!"

"Aomine!"

Senyum apa pun yang sebelumnya ada di bibir Akashi, semuanya luntur.

"Tunggu, tidak ada yang seperti itu, kan?" Ia berdiri, kakinya secara naluriah ingin melangkah mundur, tapi tumitnya terantuk sofa. "Tidak mungkin yang kulihat adalah hantu, tidak mungkin aku membunuh Tetsuya."

"Tapi kau melakukannya, Akashi," Daiki ikut-ikutan berdiri, "dan sekarang Tetsu kembali untuk menghantuimu."

"Diam." Shintarou setengah membentak, juga bangkit dari duduknya. "Aomine, kau melihat mayat setiap saat, aku tidak mau dengar segala omong kosongmu tentang hantu lagi."

"Apanya yang omong kosong, Midorima—terakhir kita bertemu, kau sendiri membawa itu, kan, semacam tongkat untuk mengusir arwah gentayangan itu!"

"Sudah kubilang itu _lucky item_ -ku hari itu!"

"Kenapa kalian jadi mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting?!" Kagami ikut berteriak.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah kekacauan. Ogiwara memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menerjang Akashi sekali lagi, yang tidak sepenuhnya sempat mengelak hingga mereka berdua berguling ke samping dan saling bergelut. Shintarou dan Kagami berusaha memisahkan mereka, tapi Akashi dengan gesit menyambar pena yang terselip di saku jas si dokter dan—secara refleks, berani sumpah itu hanyalah _refleks_ karena ia diserang terlebih dahulu—hampir menembus mata Ogiwara dengan ujungnya yang runcing.

Shintarou menangkap tangan Akashi dan pena itu terlempar, Ogiwara mendorongnya ke samping. Semua berteriak, entah siapa kepada siapa. Ada suara benda pecah, ia berguling beberapa kali di lantai sebelum mendapati pecahan keramik oranye sudah berada dalam genggamannya, melukai tangannya sendiri, tapi siap menyerang. Akashi tidak percaya betapa gesit matanya mengkalkulasi bagian mana saja yang akan mematikan, tapi dengan ngeri ia juga tersadar, kalau pada saat itu ia berhasil menemukan cara yang paling efisien untuk menghabisi lawannya dalam sekali gerakan. Ia bahkan sempat memikirkan seberapa cepat kemungkinan ia membunuh Ogiwara jika senjatanya adalah pita kain merah muda yang sebelumnya melingkari vas yang belum pecah.

Tapi kemudian Shintarou dan Daiki bergerak ke arahnya bersamaan, ia menghindari mereka, sekaligus mendekati Ogiwara dengan tangan siap menusuk, pemuda itu meghadanganya tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut. Ia tidak tahu apakah semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat atau justru sangat lambat di _emperor_ eye-nya yang bisa memprediksi. Sederhana mengalahkan semuanya jika itu adalah pertandingan basket; lebih rumit ketika itu _bukan_ pertandingan basket dan ia sedang menghadapi empat orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

Pada akhirnya, yang Akashi tahu hanyalah Kagami memegangi Ogiwara yang masih mengamuk, Daiki menyumpah-nyumpah saat berlari ke pintu untuk memanggil bantuan, dan ia sendiri telungkup di lantai, pipi menekan karpet, sementara Shintarou menahannya di punggung.

Ada perawat yang datang, Akashi tidak bisa melihat siapa dari posisinya. Ogiwara dibawa keluar, suaranya memelan seiring dengan sosoknya menghilang dibalik koridor. Berikutnya, ia merasa sesuatu menggigit lengannya, diam-diam, dingin, dan jahat.

Gelombang yang melumpuhkan menerpa Akashi, lalu segala yang ada di dunianya mendadak mengabur.


	12. that night

Ia tahu dirinya sedang bergerak, tapi ia tidak merasa kakinya menapak apalagi melangkah; seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Kelopak matanya seperti digelayuti sesuatu yang berat, ia berusaha membukanya beberapa kali, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah citra-citra yang terdistorsi dan warna yang mengabur dalam dunia yang berguncang.

Yang masih bisa ditangkapnya sedikit adalah langit-langit melengkung dan dinding hijau muda; ia sadar sedang melintasi lorong yang mengarah ke kamarnya, namun samar-samar merasa ada yang berbeda. Lantainya tidak mengilap, tidak menampilkan bayangan apa-apa di sana selain kelebatan warna saat ada yang lewat, dindingnya pun tidak begitu baru, ia bisa melihat noda—berupa noktah-noktah gelap—di cat dinding yang menunjukkan usia, bahkan pintu-pintu yang berjajar di kedua sisi terlihat lebih usang dari yang terakhir kali.

Semuanya tidak persis seperti apa yang ia percayai selama ini.

Suara kunci diputar dan pintu dibuka, seperti dalam mimpi, ia dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar yang dikenalinya sebagai tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa hari terakhir (atau sebenarnya lebih dari sekadar _beberapa hari_ , tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat). Tempat itu nyaris kosong, seperti yang selalu dirinya tahu, hanya saja sebelum penglihatannya menggelap sepenuhnya, ia menangkap sesuatu yang baru menempel di kedua sisi ranjangnya—ah, belenggu untuk pasien, dari kulit. Kemudian seprai dan bantal menjadi hal terakhir yang ia lihat.

Dalam gelapnya Akashi Seijuurou bermimpi.

Ruangan itu seluruhnya putih, dinding dan langit-langitnya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat batas-batasnya lagi ataupun menemukan pintu. Di sana ia melihat dirinya sendiri, dengan poni panjang yang mengganggu pandangan dan sepasang mata yang keduanya masih beriris merah. Sosok itu duduk kursi yang diletakkan dekat jendela (hanya ada langit pucat tanpa awan yang terlihat di sana). Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama; seragam abu-abu bergaris untuk pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Halo," dirinya yang satunya lagi menoleh, "mm, apa kabar?"

"Masih gila." Dibalasnya sarkasme dengan sarkasme; ia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri—ya, tentu saja ia _masih gila_. "Dan kau juga."

"Ya, aku juga. Karena kau dan aku—kita—adalah Akashi Seijuurou."

Langit di luar berubah menjadi malam, lalu titik-titik salju turun perlahan.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Kuroko?"

"Kenapa _kita_ membunuh?" Akashi yang bermata heterokrom menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan ingat kalau aku melakukannya?"

"Bisa saja, kan."

"Tidak mungkin, kecuali—"

Kalimatnya menggantung. Matahari terbit di luar jendela. Akashi yang bermata heterokrom menoleh ke sekeliling, ingin memastikan kalau ketakutannya tidak sedang mewujud. Dirinya yang satunya lagi memandang ke luar sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh padanya.

" _Tidak_. Kalau kau berpikir ada _satu_ lagi, harusnya dia ada di sini."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu."

"Kita hanya ada dua, bukan tiga. Dan itu masih terhitung satu kalau dari sudut pandang orang lain. Sebenarnya segalanya memang hanya tergantung dari bagaimana kau mau melihatnya, sih."

Akashi tersenyum sinis. Kemudian mengutukki dirinya sendiri; jadi begini perasaan orang lain kalau ia suka berbicara berputar-putar. (Ia mungkin harus mengurangi kebiasaan itu karena ternyata sangat menjengkelkan.) "Hanya ada dua Akashi Seijuurou, kalau dua-duanya tidak membunuh Tetsuya, lalu siapa?"

"Entah, yang jelas tidak ada Akashi ke-tiga."

"Kau dapat keyakinan itu dari mana?"

"Ya aku—Akashi Seijuurou kan selalu benar, kau sendiri yang hobi bilang begitu." Dirinya yang di kursi itu menyilangkan kaki, senyumnya sarkastis. "Aku melakukan percakapan dengan diriku sendiri kok, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal _aku_ sepenuhnya."

Kaca di jendela meledak, kepingannya hancur berantakan di lantai. Dari bingkainya meleleh cairan warna merah, yang menggenangi lantai dan menenggelamkan dirinya dan dirinya yang satu lagi.

Saat warna itu surut, ia tengah berdiri di peron.

* * *

Jarang sekali salju turun di kota besar selama bertahun-tahun terakhir, terutama di awal musim dingin, tapi mungkin Desember itu pengecualian, karena Akashi ingat jelas bagaimana partikel putih itu turun seperti butiran gabus yang ditabur dari langit mendung, lewat dalam sekejap karena keretanya melaju cepat. Ketika ia tiba di Tokyo, cuacanya tidak cukup beku untuk membuat salju bertahan lama dan menumpuk di sudut-sudut jalan, tapi dinginnya masih terasa sehingga ia membiarkan mantel dan syalnya tetap rapat.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, ia baru saja mengunjungi Tokyo untuk reuni tahunan _Generation of Miracles_. Semuanya berlalu dengan normal, Akashi tinggal beberapa hari lebih lama dari yang ia perlukan, bahkan sempat mengajak Tetsuya makan malam sehari sebelum ia kembali ke Kyoto. Lalu semuanya berjalan seperti biasa; Akashi menjalankan perusahaannya, Tetsuya mengajar muridnya di taman kanak-kanak, Shintarou di rumah sakit, Atsushi dan masakannya, Ryouta dengan pesawatnya, Daiki bertugas sebagai polisi, lalu juga Momoi yang memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai resepsionis atau apalah itu (—lihat, ini pasti tanda-tanda ia sudah kelelahan, baru juga diberitahu tapi ia sudah lupa lagi).

Kemudian _itu_ terjadi.

_Pesawat Ryouta jatuh_ , Shintarou bilang, si pilot selamat, tapi tidak seluruh penumpangnya seberuntung itu. Ia ingat bagaimana ia meletakkan ponsel dengan masih setengah tidak percaya setelah menyudahi telepon—ia lega Ryouta selamat, sungguh ia lega—tapi tiga hari setelah itu, panggilan lain masuk. Dari Reo. _Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak tertolong_ , katanya. Tangannya hampir bergetar ketika memutus sambungan, masih belum bisa memproses keseluruhan, masih ingin beranggapan kalau dua berita itu hanyalah bohong-bohongan.

Saat ia terbaring malam itu dengan kalender di dadanya, penuh coretan dalam tinta merah—tidak ada satu pun jadwal yang bisa ia tinggalkan hingga akhir Desember—maniknya mengawang ke langit-langit, memikirkan satu mantan rekan setimnya di SMP yang sedang sekarat, dan satu lagi di SMA yang sudah benar-benar tidak ada.

Sekarang ia berdiri di peron, menunggu kereta yang terjadwal datang dalam dua menit. Mengunjungi makam bukanlah kegiatan yang paling menarik di malam Natal, tapi setidaknya itu sudah membayar setengah dari rasa bersalahnya karena tidak bisa datang untuk kremasi Mayuzumi (atau _sisa_ Mayuzumi, yang mana pun yang lebih tepat). Kebanyakan calon penumpang di sana berpasangan, yang membuat Akashi teringat pada siapa yang akan dikunjunginya.

_Tetsuya_ , nama itu membawa senyum tipis ke bibirnya.

Saat keretanya datang, ia menggengam kantong kertas biru di tangannya lebih erat, kemudian melangkah naik, bertekad melupakan tentang Ryouta dan Mayuzumi untuk semalam.

* * *

Akashi menekan bel di depan pintu apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya. Dering samar terdengar hingga ke telinganya, bunyi yang standar saja, tapi bagi Akashi bunyi itu selalu lebih familier dibanding bel-bel lain, karena itu bunyi bel pintu Tetsuya. Selalu ada yang berbeda.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat, menyimak derap ringan yang terdengar di balik pintu, kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Daun pintu dibuka, dan Tetsuya—rambut biru muda, _sweater_ merah tua, dan mata yang melebar sedikit tanda keterkejutan saat melihatnya—"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku pulang." Akashi tersenyum tanpa bisa ia tahan. Selalu ada hal dari Tetsuya yang membuatnya nyaman, yang membuatnya bisa melupakan pekerjaan, yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang fisik dan pikiran. Itulah sebabnya, di setiap kesempatan yang ia punya, Akashi selalu menggunakannya untuk menemui Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-kun akan datang."

"Aku ingin memberi Tetsuya kejutan. Untukmu." Ia menyerahkan kantong biru yang dibawanya dari Kyoto. Hadiahnya sempat menggantung di udara sebentar, tapi lalu Tetsuya menerimanya dengan sopan sebelum suasananya menjadi terlalu canggung meski ekspresi di wajahnya sukar diartikan. "Selamat Natal, kurasa?"

"Terima kasih, umm, Akashi-kun, bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Akashi-kun tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini semua, karena aku…."

Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin berteriak agar Tetsuya berhenti bicara, dan sebagiannya lagi berusaha menahan dorongan liar untuk membungkam kata-kata yang mengalir dari bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Tapi saat berhadapan langsung dengan Tetsuya seperti itu rasanya selalu berbeda, ia bukan dirinya yang absolut dan tidak bisa dibantah, ia bukan dirinya yang selalu ia tampilkan untuk menundukkan orang lain; Akashi mendapati ia tidak berkutik meski hanya sesingkat setarikan napas.

"… aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Untuk sesaat senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah lengkungan muram. Lampu-lampu kota sudah dinyalakan, tapi dunianya masih terasa kelam. Selalu begini, di antara perasaannya untuk Tetsuya dan perasaan pemuda itu untuknya, selalu ada yang berbeda. Tetsuya memang selalu berbeda, ia tidak seperti yang lainnya, ia spesial. Hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Akashi merasa seperti yang lemah dan kalah, yang membuatnya merasa seperti papan _shogi_ tempatnya berpijak retak sebelum ia melangkah, yang membuatnya merasa seperti bidak rajanya dilempar sebelum ia sempat memakan lawan. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tentu tidak, sampai mati pun ia akan memegang paham bahwa dirinya mutlak. Tapi sampai kapan ia tahan melakukan ini? Tetsuya pernah mengalahkannya dalam basket sekali di final Winter Cup tahun pertama SMA, dan ia mengalahkan Akashi dalam hal perasaan berkali-kali setelahnya. (Di dalam kepalanya, Akashi Seijuurou yang satunya tertawa sekaligus menangis untuk mereka berdua.)

Ia akhirnya hanya memasang _senyum_ (topeng yang diajarkan ayahnya agar ia punyai, wajah yang telah ia latih untuk ditunjukkan di depan rekan-rekan bisnisnya, ekspresi yang tadinya adalah tulus—tapi milik Akashi yang satunya).

"Sst, Tetsuya, aku sudah bilang, aku senang melakukannya."

"Aku… minta maaf, Akashi-kun."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, untuk tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, untuk membuat hubungan kita jadi seperti ini." Tetsuya memberinya sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak akan memberimu maaf karena kau memang tidak salah apa-apa," ujar Akashi cepat, "aku sadar kau tidak berkewajiban, dan meski aku sangat ingin, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membalas…." Kalimatnya memelan, hilang ditelan dingin. Ia tahu dan ia sadar, ada sejuta cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana juga, ia Akashi Seijuurou, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya saat ia menginginkan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya saat ia telah bertitah. Tapi ia juga tahu dan ia juga sadar, meski ia sebenarnya bisa menjadi sangat egois kalau mau, ego Akashi yang sama juga tidak ingin Tetsuya bersamanya karena dipaksa. Ia ingin perasaannya dibalas dengan tulus, murni karena keinginan pemuda itu sendiri; karena cintanya untuk Tetsuya bukanlah sesuatu yang diatur atau dibuat, bukan sesuatu yang tumbuh karena ancaman, maka ia ingin dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama.

Karena itu, ia tidak pernah bisa mendesak dirinya sendiri untuk memaksa Tetsuya, meski seluruh pembuluh darah yang ada di balik kulitnya ingin berteriak mengklaim bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah miliknya, _miliknya seorang_.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku minta maaf," Tetsuya berkata, "padahal bukankah segalanya akan lebih sederhana kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu saja?"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah."

"Aku tidak bisa." Tetsuya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum lagi, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya memberi jalan. "Akashi-kun mau mampir?"

"Ck, memangnya aku punya alasan lain datang ke sini," Akashi mendengus, tapi dengan senyum di mulutnya, kali ini lebih tulus. Ia melepas sepatunya di _genkan_ dan menggantung mantel serta syal, meninggalkan tas punggungnya di dekat pintu masuk.

Irama kaki mereka mengacaukan dengungan pemanas ruangan yang konstan ketika Akashi mengekori Tetsuya memasuki apartemennya. Di meja makan yang digeser ke tengah ruangan—Akashi tahu karena biasanya meja itu tidak berada di sana—ia bisa melihat berbagai hidangan diletakkan, gelas-gelas kaca disiapkan, dan peralatan makan sudah ditata—total ada lima piring—seakan siap untuk sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan. Sementara itu di belakangnya, jendela lebar yang tirainya dibuka menampakkan langit malam, lampu-lampu hias dari kota yang hidup terkesan jauh, menyala dalam pendaran warna-warni. Di sisi kanannya ada ruang duduk, Tetsuya menempatkan sofa-sofa, meja kopi—ada sisa kertas kado, gunting, dan perekat di atasnya—serta rak-rak buku yang terisi penuh di sana. Di salah satu sisi dindingnya tergantung sebuah cermin besar, tepat di sebelah pintu menuju kamar.

"Akhirnya kau datang ju—" Kagami Taiga, yang duduk di salah satu sofa, mengangkat wajah dari ponselnya. "Oh, Akashi. Aku kira Ahomine."

"Halo, Kagami."

Pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu (Akashi tidak pernah yakin apa sebenarnya warna rambut Kagami) mengangguk sopan untuk membalas sapaannya. Ia baru hendak duduk ketika di seberang mereka, Ogiwara Shigehiro menurunkan majalah basketnya. "Apa kabar, Akashi?"

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, dan kau," Akashi sesungguhnya ingin melewati malam itu dengan damai, tapi sebelum ia sadar nada bicaranya telah menjadi lebih dingin, "Ogiwara?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik," pemuda itu meletakkan majalahnya di meja, terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Secara umum Ogiwara sebenarnya pemuda yang baik; ramah, riang, dan penuh senyuman (bukan sifat-sifat yang dimiliki Akashi), serta memiliki kesetiakawanan juga moral yang kuat. Tapi Akashi tahu ada sesuatu di matanya setiap kali pemuda itu menatapnya. Selalu ada yang berbeda, selalu ada _sesuatu_ yang berbeda. "Malahan, aku sebenarnya sedang menunggumu."

"Oh? Padahal aku bermaksud untuk membuat kejutan."

"Aku sendiri sebenarnya masih agak terkejut dugaanku benar kok," Ogiwara menyengir, "tapi kupikir rasanya tidak mungkin Akashi melewatkan kesempatan untuk berkunjung di waktu-waktu seperti ini, kan."

Mata Akashi menyipit. "Kau benar, aku bahkan berencana untuk tinggal hingga tahun baru."

"Itu bagus," kata Ogiwara, "karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Akashi kurang menyukai Ogiwara—bukan, bukan karena Ogiwara mempunyai kualitas-kualitas yang membuatnya disenangi dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Bukan karena Ogiwara seperti menyimpan perasaan "bermusuhan" dengannya dan sering menatapnya dengan cara yang membuat kurang nyaman—Akashi sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Bukan juga karena terkadang Ogiwara terlalu ingin tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan ia dan teman-temannya.

Ia pikir ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dan berurusan dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro lagi selepas SMA, karena pemuda itu juga tampaknya menghilang begitu saja. Tapi bertahun-tahun setelah itu, hampir seperti disengaja, tiba-tiba Ogiwara melamar kerja di taman kanak-kanak tempat Tetsuya bekerja dan kembali ke kehidupan mereka. Ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadi dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya lagi.

Akashi tidak menyukai Ogiwara karena ia menilai pemuda itu terlalu akrab dengan Tetsuya—jenis keakraban yang berbeda dengan Kagami atau Daiki atau bahkan Ryouta pada Tetsuya—jenis yang membuatnya merasa terancam, ditinggalkan, dan tergeser (karena dalam hatinya yang tidak mau mengakui Akashi tahu Tetsuya melihat Ogiwara dengan cara yang berbeda, _selalu ada yang berbeda_ )—tidak cukup beralasan memang, dan mungkin ia memang tidak berhak untuk merasa begitu, tapi Akashi tahu ia tidak menyukai pesaingnya— _murni_ karena itu.

* * *

Ogiwara berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menumpuk semua keberanian yang ia punya untuk menatap Akashi tepat di kedua matanya yang berbeda warna dan berkata dengan tegas, "Aku ingin kau menjauhi Tetsuya mulai sekarang."

Respon pertama Akashi adalah mengangkat sebelah alis. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa lebih absurd dari kalimat yang barusan. Kalau Tetsuya sendiri bahkan tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjauh, siapa Ogiwara Shigehiro bisa berani memerintah Akashi untuk begitu?

Tetsuya terlihat bermaksud menengahi, tapi kalimat apa pun yang hedak diucapkannya terhenti karena Akashi mengambil selangkah maju, "Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku?"

"Atas dasar peduli, tentu saja," pemuda itu masih tetap di tempatnya, "kau dan segala bisnismu yang mencurigakan hanya akan membahayakan Tetsuya kalau terus berada di sekitarnya."

"Shigehiro-kun, jangan mengatakannya seakan-akan Akashi-kun menjalankan sesuatu yang ilegal."

Akashi belum sempat merasa bahagia karena "dibela" Tetsuya ketika Ogiwara melanjutkan, "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, tapi aku tidak pernah punya cukup bukti. Sekarang, penyelidikanku telah membuahkan hasil dan aku paham."

"Apa yang kau pahami?" Pertanyaan Akashi jatuh dengan lebih tajam dari yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian semua sembunyikan."

Akashi mengerjap. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Oh, tentu kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

"Tidak."

Ogiwara berdecak, "Aku paham, Akashi, kenapa semua _Generation of Miracles_ begitu menurutimu."

_Apa yang perlu dipahami?_ Ia bertanya dalam hati. _Karena memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, bukan hanya_ Generation of Miracles _, tapi semuanya harus berkelakuan sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan. Karena aku absolut._

"Kau menyuap mereka."

"Menyuap?"

"Jangan pura-pura polos," kata Ogiwara, "aku punya koneksiku sendiri, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Mata pemuda itu pindah sejenak ke arah Tetsuya yang berdiri menonton mereka. Pada saat yang sama Akashi melirik Kagami yang masih berada di tempat duduknya, tapi sudah mengabaikan ponsel di tangan, mengalihkan perhatian pada drama baru di hadapannya.

Kemudian Ogiwara berdeham, dan berkata dengan kukuh, "Aku tahu soal perlindungan yang kau berikan untuk seseorang bernama Nijimura Shuuzou, pengacara yang kau sewa untuk memenangkan kasus Aomine," ia sedikit memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Daiki, "dan dana yang kau berikan untuk Murasakibara. Dan aku yakin bukan itu saja, masih banyak lagi cara yang kau gunakan untuk mengikat mereka padamu kan, untuk membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu merasa berutang budi dan materiil padamu, supaya kau selalu bisa menggunakan bantuan mereka jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Wah, jadi kau ini sebenarnya apa," Akashi berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat terkesan, "wartawan, detektif swasta, atau yang semacam itu?"

"Entah, mungkin keduanya, mungkin paruh waktu?" kata Ogiwara. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Tentu saja penting karena keduanya dan kau memiliki kesamaan," katanya tenang namun mengancam, "kalian sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya tidak kalian campuri."

"Aku hanya menguraikan fakta."

Mungkin, memang ada sesuatu tentang Ogiwara yang terlewat olehnya. Kemunculan kembali pemuda itu memang tiba-tiba, namun ia tidak berburuk sangka sebelumnya. Akashi selalu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, tapi jujur saja ia belum pernah berpikir kalau Ogiwara adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu—orang yang disewa pesaing-pesaing bisnisnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjatuhkannya. Yah, itu sering terjadi, dan Akashi adalah orang yang selalu berhati-hati.

"Shigehiro-kun," panggilan Tetsuya membuat keduanya menoleh, "kita semua ada di sini untuk makan malam, jadi tolong, ya?" Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi Akashi bisa melihat kesedihan mulai terkumpul di mata biru mudanya. _Ya, berhentilah, Ogiwara,_ pikir Akashi, _berhenti sebelum kau memancing apa pun yang tidak kau inginkan._

Kagami berdiri. "Uh, aku, eh, harus menelepon," ia berkata canggung, "menanyakan di mana Aomine karena makanannya sudah mulai dingin, kau tahulah."

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata hingga Kagami menyingkir ke ruangan sebelah.

Akashi menggunakan segala yang ia punya untuk menahan desakan mematahkan pergelangan kaki Ogiwara secara harfiah dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia menyilangkan lengan, mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia benar-benar lelah, harinya di kantor sibuk, perjalanannya ke Tokyo menghabiskan banyak energinya, dan yang ingin ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah melewatkan Natal dengan tenteram di tempat Tetsuya (bahkan tidak masalah kalau ada Kagami dan Daiki yang berisik, toh mereka nanti juga sibuk sendiri), tapi semesta seakan berkonspirasi untuk merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang baik dengan menempatkan Ogiwara di sana.

"Baiklah," kata Akashi rendah, "katakan saja berapa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak mau uangmu, tapi kurasa beberapa orang yang menyewaku mau."

Akashi mendengus, hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang mengorek-ngorek urusan yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Nijimura, ataupun dengan anggota _Generation of Miracles_. Sebenarnya, Akashi tidak begitu menganggap "bantuan" yang ia berikan untuk teman-temannya sebagai usaha untuk menyuap atau mengikat mereka. Ia membantu semata-mata karena ia ingin membantu, karena mereka adalah temannya. Silakan saja jika ada yang mau menyebutnya sentimental, tapi itu adalah caranya untuk menunjukkan kalau orang lain berarti baginya—dengan tindakan, bukan ucapan ataupun pertunjukan perasaan, dan menurut penilaiannya yang selalu benar, menjaga agar teman-temannya tetap hidup adalah sesuatu yang perlu ia lakukan, di luar sah atau tidak sahnya itu jika dilihat dari mata hukum. (Dan lagi, siapa yang butuh peraturan kalau dirinya absolut?)

"Lalu apa, menuntut? Apa pun yang kau coba tuduhkan padaku ataupun perusahaanku, aku yang akan menang."

"Oh, kita lihat saja." Ogiwara tertawa kecil, Akashi tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar karena ia menganggapnya lucu atau hanya berusaha sinis. "Dengar, aku secara pribadi sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli pada apa yang kau lakukan, bahkan jika kau membantu Nijimura Shuuzou menyembunyikan mayat atau apalah, itu hakmu dan aku tidak akan menggaggu."

"Jadi?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku hanya ingin kau menyingkir dari hidup Tetsuya."

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kupikir kau pasti akan berkata begitu, makanya aku sampai pada kesimpulan kalau hanya ada satu cara agar kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengganggu hidup kami lagi."

Tiba-tiba Akashi tahu kalau malam itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Di sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Kagami telah kembali ke ruangan, tapi tidak duduk, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak yakin di mana harus menempatkan dirinya sendiri, atau apa yang harus ia katakan dalam situasi ini.

"Laporanku sudah lengkap, aku yakin akan banyak pesaing yang akan dengan senang hati menjatuhkanmu."

"Kukira, kau ini benar-benar hanya guru taman kanak-kanak paruh waktu."

"Hei, kau yang bilang sendiri tadi, separuh waktunya lagi aku detektif swasta," ujar Ogiwara, "dan mengikuti jejakmu menuntunku kembali pada seseorang—Tetsuya," Ogiwara melirik si pemuda berambut biru dan air mukanya melembut, kemudian kembali menjadi tegas saat berpaling ke Akashi, "Tetsuya sudah setuju untuk pindah bersamaku, jadi kurasa—kau tidak perlu berkunjung ke tempatnya lagi seperti ini, Akashi, aku akan memastikan kalau kau sudah bebas nanti pun, kau tidak akan pernah melihat Tetsuya lagi."

* * *

Kalau ada yang nanti bertanya bagaimana kejadiannya malam itu, mungkin Akashi hanya akan berkata bahwa _segalanya terjadi begitu saja_.

Selama ini ia bisa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang dapat bertindak dengan cepat namun penuh kalkulasi. Selama ini ia selalu memegang prinsip cepat dan mutlak, tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada kesalahan. Selama ini segala yang ia lakukan begitu gesit—nyaris instingtif—tapi masih tetap penuh perhitungan sebelumnya.

Malam itu, Akashi Seijuurou menciptakan paradoks untuk dirinya sendiri.

Momen melambat dalam dunia yang ia lihat melalui matanya. Akashi sudah tidak sering lagi bermain basket, tapi ia tidak pernah lupa rasanya berada di lapangan—dengan intensitas yang sama, dengan kesigapan yang sama, dengan naluri untuk menang yang sama—dan dalam sepersekian detik yang sangat singkat itu, ia merasa dirinya bergerak—lebih cepat dari yang pernah ia bayangkan, lebih cepat dari semua gerakan yang pernah ia lakukan—menyambar gunting yang tergeletak di meja—memegang gagangnya kuat-kuat dengan ujung yang tajamnya ke arah depan—mengincar satu titik di leher Ogiwara Shigehiro yang ia tahu akan langsung menghabisinya di sana, saat itu juga.

Seberapa banyakkah dosa dan kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan? Ia masih ingin percaya kalau ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi Akashi tidak tahu soal dosa. Mungkin semua perbuatan buruknya—yang tentu dinilai pantas dilakukan oleh salah satu dirinya—telah menumpuk begitu banyak hingga para dewa entah yang mana memutuskan untuk langsung menjatuhinya karma saja.

Dosa besarnya, jika Akashi boleh menyebutkan, adalah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dosa terbesarnya, jika Akashi boleh menyebutkan lagi, adalah menemukan kemampuan Kuroko Tetsuya; memberinya tempat di _string_ pertama Klub Basket Teikou; membentuknya menjadi _phantom sixth man_ untuk _Generation of Miracles._

Gravitasi dan momentum telah merenggut kuasa tubuhnya.

(Kesalahan terbesarnya—yang kini diakui oleh kedua persona yang mengendalikan tubuh Akashi Seijuurou—adalah tidak memperhitungkan bahwa, jika untuk orang yang ia cintai, maka Kuroko Tetsuya tidak sayang nyawa.)

Akashi bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebanggaannya atas kecepatan dan kendali yang ia punya; nyatanya, di saat krusial ketika sesosok berpresensi lemah masuk ke dalam bingkai penglihatannya—menggunakan teknik yang Akashi dulu "ajarkan" sendiri padanya—tidak ada yang sempat ia lakukan selain menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan lajunya sendiri.

(Akashi Seijuurou menutup matanya—Akashi Seijuurou yang satunya berteriak di dalam kepalanya. Mereka sama-sama terlambat.)

Hening.

Baginya, hening ketika gunting itu tenggelam di leher putih Tetsuya hingga hampir ke pangkalnya. Telak, tepat di pembuluh nadi.

Tidak ada darah. ( _Belum._ )

Mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai kayu. Tubuh ramping itu tidak bertenaga di bawahnya.

Akashi memaksa dirinya membuka mata—ia ingin berteriak hingga pita suaranya putus—tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Segalanya masih hening. Seakan ada yang menekan tombol _mute_ untuk dunia. Tidak ada yang dapat ia dengar, meski hanya napas ataupun detakan jantungnya sendiri. Di sana tidak ada apa-apa.

Mata biru muda itu indah; bundar, jernih, dan lebar seperti langit musim panas yang cerah.

(Lalu mendung—)

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh itu mengejang, kemudian tiba-tiba suara kembali—suara Tetsuya saat ia tersedak darahnya sendiri. ( _Akashi tidak mau mengingatnya, Akashi tidak mau mengingatnya—_ ) Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana suara terakhir Tetsuya terdengar di telinganya, pemuda itu tampaknya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu—atau hanya kesakitan, ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan!—tapi gunting telah merobek tenggorokannya dan perlahan darah mulai menyebar di sekitar lukanya, tidak sepenuhnya bisa lolos karena gunting itu masih di sana.

Tangan yang gemetaran, nyaris tanpa sisa tenaga, menyapu pangkuannya. Akashi memaksa dirinya sekuat tenaga agar mata mereka bertemu, dan Tetsuya terlihat benar-benar tersiksa. Tangan si pemuda yang satunya naik seakan berusaha mencabut gunting dari lehernya, tapi berhenti dan jatuh di atas dada, tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Air terkumpul di sudut-sudut mata Tetsuya, beriak pelan seperti permukaan kolam yang diisi ikan koi biru muda. _Ikan koi yang sekarat_.

Dari sorot matanya yang memohon, Akashi seakan mendengar suara Tetsuya berkata, _Akashi-kun—Akashi-kun—aku tidak bisa bernapas._

Maka tanpa mengetahui lagi apa yang telah merasuki dirinya, Akashi melingkarkan tangannya di gagang gunting dan mencabutnya dari leher Tetsuya dengan sekali tarikan, darahnya meluncur keluar dan membercak di lantai, layaknya mahakarya dari seorang pelukis yang sadis. _Pelukis yang sadis itu adalah dirinya._

Tetsuya terbatuk-batuk hebat, darah menyembur dari bibir dan lukanya yang terbuka. Akashi tidak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk mencabut gunting itu adalah tindakan yang benar, tapi sorot memohon itu sudah tidak ada. Tetsuya melemas, terlihat lebih santai meski tidak sepenuhnya damai. Napasnya menjadi sangat pendek-pendek dan pelan, lalu tidak terdengar sama sekali.

_Berapa menit yang telah lewat? Berapa saat yang mereka habiskan hanya dengan mematung?_

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Akashi melihat saat-saat terakhir seseorang (pernah sekali, bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia menyaksikan kala ibunya mengembuskan napas yang terakhir), dan ia mengira ketika momen itu datang lagi, ia pasti akan tahu. Tapi tidak peduli apakah ia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal itu atau tidak, kejadiannya selalu saja terlewat. Momen itu telah berlalu berdetik-detik sampai ia akhirnya sadar. Mungkin memang seperti itu cara kerja kematian, mengendap perlahan, kemudian menerkam tiba-tiba di saat yang paling tidak disangka dan diantisipasi oleh siapa pun.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak ada.

Begitu saja. Tanpa pesan terakhir, tanpa gerakan-gerakan yang spesial, tanpa senyum perpisahan atau apa pun yang bisa dikenang. Ia hanya terbaring, wajah menatap ke langit-langit, dengan mata mati yang terbuka mengarah ke lampu ruangan.

Kaku, Akashi menoleh, berusaha mencari respon dari orang lain di ruangan itu, berusaha mencari pergerakan, berusaha mencari dan memastikan kalau tidak ada— _tidak ada_ _apa pun_ , tidak ada apa pun yang menunjukkan kehidupan, hanya supaya ia yakin kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah adegan acak dalam mimpi yang beku, dan ia akan terbangun dalam sekejap.

Di seberang ruangan, di cermin besar yang digantung di dinding, Akashi menangkap refleksi dirinya sendiri; dua mata berbeda warna yang terbelalak, ada bercak darah Tetsuya yang mengotori pipinya, pakaiannya, dan tangannya. Bayangan di cermin itu diam, tapi suara di kepalanya membuat ia merasa kalau citranya di sana sedang berbisik,

_"_ _Kau pembunuh."_

.

.

.

.

.

_"_ _TETSUYAAA!"_

* * *

**(epilogue ; midorima shintarou)**

Hari itu peringkat Cancer bukanlah yang paling baik.

Pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Midorima Shintarou kesulitan menemukan _lucky item_ -nya—sebuah vas bunga berwarna merah muda—karena ia tidak punya yang warnanya seperti itu. Akhirnya Midorima mengambil salah satu vas oranye yang ada di ruang terapi dan mengikatkan pita merah muda, ya seadanya saja, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Karena mau bagaimana pun, manusia bisa berusaha hingga batas kemampuannya, tapi tetap Tuhan yang memutuskan hasil akhirnya, kan?

Tuhan memutuskan bahwa vasnya pecah hari itu.

Mungkin membawa _lucky item_ yang asal tempel sebenarnya menarik sial.

Ogiwara Shigehiro mengamuk, Akashi Seijuurou hampir membunuh (lagi), dan ruang berkunjung dipenuhi keributan. Midorima pikir ia sudah cukup beruntung bisa ditugaskan di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang sebagian besar orang-orang gilanya damai, tapi sepertinya hidup memang tidak pernah sesederhana itu. Pertama ia mendapati Nijimura adalah kepala rumah sakit, Murasakibara bekerja di dapur, Miyaji jadi perawat yang tidak beda jauh sifatnya dengan sipir penjara, kemudian Haizaki dan Takao masuk sebagai pasien, Momoi melamar kerja di meja depan, lalu datang Kise, dan yang terakhir masuk Akashi. Segitu saja sudah membuatnya stres luar biasa, belum jika mengingat bahwa sebagian besar orang yang ada di sana pernah memiliki koneksi ke basket SMA di masa yang sama dengannya— _balai reuni_ , pokoknya kalau ada yang tanya Midorima kerja di mana, bilang saja ia bekerja di sebuah balai reuni.

Ia mengembuskan napas; berat, rendah, dan panjang, menyilangkan lengan sementara mantan kakak kelas dan rekan-rekan setimnya di Teikou berdebat hingga gendang telinga Midorima terasa mau pecah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan," suara Nijimura meninggi, "membawa bocah Ogiwara itu ke sini padahal kau tahu dia salah satu pangkal masalahnya!"

"Dia yang mengotot untuk datang setelah tahu Akashi ada di sini!" Aomine membela diri dengan suara yang sama tingginya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Akashi dirawat di sini?"

"Mana kutahu, dia ternyata detektif atau apalah, kan?"

"Dan bagaimana pula kau bisa melewatkan itu, kau kan polisi!"

"Detektif swasta, dia itu detektif _swasta_! Bagaimana aku harus tahu soal itu?!"

"Kalian bisa mengurus hal lain yang lebih penting atau diam saja sekalian!" Midorima akhirnya membentak, dan kedua orang itu diam. Murasakibara hanya duduk menonton dari awal, wajahnya setengah mengantuk. Ia lega ruang berkunjung itu lumayan kedap karena Kagami yang menunggu di luar bisa saja mendengar jika seluruh percakapan mereka tetap dilanjutkan dengan nada seperti orang hendak perang.

Nijimura membetulkan posisi duduknya, memijit pangkal hidung. "Kapan masalah ini berakhir…."

"Yah, segalanya kan tidak akan jadi sederhana kalau kau membunuh seseorang, tidak peduli seberapa berkuasa dirimu." Aomine ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Tumben Mine-chin memberikan komentar yang koheren." Murasakibara angkat suara untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka berkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara?!"

"Jangan mulai lagi!" Midorima memotong sebelum sesi dua dari perdebatan tidak berguna terjadi. "Ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak untuk dibicarakan sekarang, justru itu kita berada di sini, kan." Ia menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Midorima benar," kata Nijimura sambil menangkupkan tangan, terlihat lebih tenang kali ini namun sisa-sisa jengkel itu tidak mau lepas dari wajahnya, "Akashi. Apa yang mau kita lakukan padanya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin, berapa lama dia bisa tetap tinggal di sini?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu tergantung, kalau sehabis ini dia terbangun dan ingat segalanya, itu berarti perannya jadi orang gila sudah berakhir."

"Itu kalau dari awal dia memang benar-benar kehilangan ingatan." Midorima menambahkan.

"Kelihatan cukup nyata bagiku, sih," komentar Murasakibara.

"Kita mana bisa benar-benar tahu." Aomine menggaruk kepala. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya?"

"Atur kabur ke luar negeri?"

"Nijimura-san memang seekstrem itu ya ternyata."

"Hei, aku kan hanya berusaha memberikan solusi."

"Itu sebenarnya layak dipertimbangkan," ujar Midorima serius, "mungkin aku bisa mencoba mengontak sekretarisnya di kantor, melihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Oi, Midorima kau serius benar-benar mau melakukan itu?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lagi. "Tidak ada ruginya berusaha hingga batas maksimal. Kalau kalian memang benar-benar ingin membantu Akashi ya aku tidak akan menolak, tapi kalau tidak pun aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Murasakibara mendengus pelan. "Kedengarannya merepotkan, tapi berusaha hingga batas maksimal itu khas Mido-chin sekali."

"Tentu aku akan membantunya sebisaku," Nijimura berkata cepat, lalu menambahkan dengan lebih cepat lagi, "aku berutang terlalu banyak pada Akashi untuk tidak berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

"Aku dan Murasakibara pun begitu, jadi ya, kami juga pasti akan ikut membantu, kau atur saja, Midorima." Aomine berdecak. "Meski sebenarnya masih ada sesuatu yang menggangguku." Mata biru gelapnya menyipit ke arah si dokter. "Kau berdedikasi sekali pada Akashi, memangnya apa yang pernah dia lakukan buatmu sih?"

"Itu jadi pertanyaanku juga," Nijimura sekarang mengalihkan perhatian padanya, "memangnya dulu dia membayari uang kuliahmu atau apa?"

"Aku kira Mido-chin itu tipe yang dapat beasiswa." Kata Murasakibara. "Tidak dapat pun, orang tuanya masih sanggup membiayai, kan?"

"Oh, jangan bilang," mata Aomine membulat, "kalau kau pernah ada kasus malapraktik lalu Akashi—"

"Tidak pernah ada kejadian yang seperti itu." Sekali lagi, Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata, benar-benar berharap itu cukup untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Bahasan ini selesai."

* * *

"Aku sudah mengontak kantor Akashi, mereka yang akan membantu mengurus masalah ini," ujar Midorima pelan ketika kembali ke ruangan itu dengan papan di tangannya. Ia duduk dan meraba saku, lalu berdecak ketika teringat kalau pena yang ia selipkan di jasnya sudah tidak ada. "Aku juga sudah meminta Mibuchi-san membuat rujukan ke salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Amerika, setelah dari situ Akashi bisa bebas menentukan akan bagaimana, jadi kurasa untuk sementara masalah ini selesai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal menandatangani berkasnya saja," gumam Nijimura, "cukup soal Akashi. Beralih ke topik berikutnya?"

"Kise."

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar si kuning itu?" tanya Aomine. Kagami sudah kembali ke ruangan, ia tidak ingin ikut campur terhadap apa yang akan terjadi pada Akashi, tapi tampaknya ia ingin bertemu Kise.

Midorima membolak-balik kertas yang terjepit di papannya. "Yah, menurutku dia sudah baikan, kudengar dari Aida-san sebentar lagi dia dibebaskan—malah sebenarnya sih, dari awal pun Kise tidak perlu tinggal di sini, ia hanya perlu menemui psikiater, bukan benar-benar masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran dia." Kata Aomine serius.

"Siapa yang bisa?" dengus Midorima. "Itu mungkin karena Kise memang tidak berpikir."

"Ya sudah, mana orangnya?"

Midorima memberi isyarat ke seorang perawat yang masuk bersamanya untuk kembali membuka pintu. Di sana, dengan Moriyama di sebelahnya, Kise berdiri dengan cengiran di wajah. Ia masuk dengan langkah-langkah penuh semangat dan rentangan tangan yang lebar. "Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, aku rindu kalian _semuaaa_!"

"Kise, jangan jadi menjijikkan."

"Aominecchi jahat sekali!"

Nijimura memberi anggukan dan perawat-perawat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kise mengambil tempat di sofa yang tadi sempat diduduki oleh Akashi. Saat mereka semua berkumpul seperti itu, rasanya memang jadi semacam reuni kecil Teikou—plus Kagami.

"Apa itu?" Mata Kagami tertumbuk pada benda yang sekarang berada di pangkuan Kise. Sebuah replika pesawat Boeing berwarna hitam, bagian kepalanya seperti baru dicat putih namun belum selesai.

"Ini?" Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat pesawatnya. "Ini pesawat."

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Ini saran psikiaterku, sebenarnya, kalian tahulah, untuk menghilangkan trauma terhadap pesawat."

"Lumayan masuk akal," Aomine berkomentar, "warna aslinya itu sebenarnya apa?"

"Putih. Aku mengecatnya berulang kali, jadi merah, lalu hitam, lalu kembali ke putih." Kise tersenyum simpul. "Kupikir kalau ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, kita harus mulai dengan sesuatu yang kosong lagi kan, seperti kanvas yang masih bersih, atau yang semacam itu. Jadi biar warna putih ini menjadi representasi akan kesiapanku kembali bekerja. Saat catnya selesai, aku bertaruh aku pasti sudah siap mengudara!"

Tidak ada yang langsung merespon, semua memandanginya.

"Wah," Murasakibara mengerjap, seakan baru benar-benar tersadar dari kantuknya, "tidak kusangka Kise-chin ternyata filosofis juga."

"Aku tersanjung, Murasakibaracchi."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu begitu, ya cepat keluar dari sini." Nijimura tersenyum. Jenis senyuman jengkel. Midorima setuju sepenuh hati.

"Ah, aku jenis orang yang menikmati apa yang sedang kukerjakan."

"Aku akan meminta Aida-san mempercepat pembebasanmu." Kata Midorima.

"Suruh dia membawanya ke kantorku, Midorima, akan langsung kutandatangani yang itu." Si kepala rumah sakit menimpali.

"Kalian semua kok jahat sih?!" Kise merengek, dan sekilas Midorima merasa kalau mereka semua memang benar-benar sedang reuni. Ia ngeri sendiri memikirkan bagaimana rumah sakit jiwa itu sering kali memberinya kesan seperti itu; terlalu santai, terlalu normal. "Padahal maksudku tinggal di sini juga kan supaya aku bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain basket lagi dan bersama teman-teman lamaku, memangnya kalian tidak pernah merasa kangen apa?"

"Tidak juga sih," kata Aomine datar.

"Ya kalian yang di Tokyo kan bisa bertemu kapan saja!"

"Siapa suruh jadi pilot."

"Hei, aku tidak pernah menyesali pekerjaanku, ya." Kise memajukan bibir. "Meski kadang saat aku sedang berada di belahan bumi lain, aku mendadak ingin main basket dengan kalian semua yang kalau diminta reuni susahnya setengah mati." Cengirannya melebar. "Makanya aku mau mengambil sisi baiknya saja berada di sini, aku bisa bertemu semuanya, bahkan yang super sibuk seperti Akashicchi—oh, dan Kurokocchi juga."

"Siapa?" Midorima bertanya, mendadak lebih tajam.

"Akashicchi?"

"Bukan, bukan, siapa yang kau sebut tadi—Kuroko?"

"Ya, Kurokocchi."

Napas mereka tertahan, mata membelalak, semua memandangi Kise seakan-akan ia baru saja menceritakan pengalaman tentang bertemu dengan hantu—yang memang tidak sepenuhnya salah, _sih_.

Midorima tidak tahu apakah Kise sadar atau tidak ketika seisi ruangan itu menjadi tegang, tapi ia tertawa pelan seakan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba membeku. "Ahaha, Kurokocchi memang begitu, ya? Aku di sini berminggu-minggu dan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata sudah bekerja di sini—terkahir kali aku bertemu dengannya kan dia masih guru taman kanak-kanak—baru sampai Akashicchi menyebutkan keberadaannya saja aku mulai mencari. Dan kalian tahu, ternyata Kurokocchi memang benar-benar ada di sini! Aku bodoh sekali, hahaha."

_Ya, kau memang bodoh, bebal, sinting,_ rutuk Midorima dalam hati. Benaknya mengingat-ingat, kecelakaan pesawat Kise memang terjadi beberapa hari sebelum Natal lalu. Sewaktu ia sadar, Momoi mengatur agar anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang ada di Tokyo menjenguknya. Waktu itu Kuroko masih ada di antara mereka, ikut menjenguk di waktu yang sama, datang bersama Ogiwara. Bahkan Kagami dan Nijimura juga ikut.

Kise dirawat beberapa lama, dan dalam rentang waktu yang dihabiskannya di rumah sakit itu, insiden dengan Akashi, Kuroko, dan gunting terjadi. Awalnya mereka berencana untuk memberitahu Kise, tapi kemudian Momoi bilang kalau mungkin sebaiknya Kise tidak diberitahu dulu soal Kuroko ataupun Akashi hingga ia benar-benar sembuh. Agak kejam memang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seperti itu darinya, tapi setelah berunding, mereka setuju untuk menunggu. Rupanya setelah itu Kise malah memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah sakit jiwa, yang sama sekali tidak meringkan beban pikiran Midorima ataupun membuat hidupnya jadi lebih sederhana.

Ia tidak yakin siapa yang harus disalahkan, tapi sampai hari itu, belum ada yang memberitahu Kise apa-apa.

"Kise," kata Midorima hati-hati saat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlalu terperangah untuk merespon, "apa maksudmu Kuroko ada di sini?"

Mereka memandanginya dengan ngeri, menunggu jawaban yang dilontarkan Kise dengan polos.

"Dia jadi perawat, masa Midorimacchi tidak pernah lihat? Yah, aku pun baru tadi melihatnya sekali sih." Kise menggaruk bagian belakang kepala, memberinya cengiran tanpa dosa. "Tadi aku sempat mau memanggilnya, tapi Moriyama-senpai dan aku keburu berbelok ke koridor depan. Aku melihatnya saat melewati koridor tengah tadi, Kurokocchi keluar dari kafetaria menuju lorong kamarnya Akashicchi."

**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you on 4/11


	13. addendum: tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AkaKuro Day! \^o^/ Terima kasih buat semua yang telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai ending, dan selamat menikmati pelengkap terakhir dari Akasylum. :3

Hening adalah hal pertama yang disadarinya.

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, tapi dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup ia bisa menangkap bias kemerahan cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai tipis jendela kamarnya. Ia telah kehilangan rasanya akan waktu; ia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya tertidur atau berapa hari telah lewat, bahkan tidak yakin—apakah saat itu pagi hari, siang, atau sore?

Akashi Seijuurou membuka mata. Langit-langit itu terasa asing sekaligus familier. Pakaiannya terasa aneh sekaligus akrab. Ranjangnya tidak nyaman tapi ia mengenalinya. Hanya butuh sekali lihat untuk tahu bahwa ia tidak sedang terbangun di rumahnya, dan entah kenapa ia berani bertaruh kalau ia juga tidak berada di Kyoto.

_Di mana, kapan, bagaimana?_ Tiga pertanyaan muncul dalam satu paket, pikirannya masih agak berkabut, tapi ia sadar tidak ada _siapa_ di antara pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ia masih ingat identitasnya. _Aku Akashi Seijuurou_ , katanya dalam hati, tidak kepada siapa pun. Ada perasaan _déjà vu_ aneh yang menelusup lewat udara yang ia hirup, mengisi paru-parunya, membuatnya sesak. Seakan-akan ia pernah berada dalam kondisi ini sebelumnya tapi ia tidak ingat jelas, dan ada sesuatu—atau _sesesorang_ —yang _kurang_ —

Tangannya berusaha naik, bermaksud mengusir pusing yang bergelayut di kepalanya, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalanya menoleh dan matanya melirik ke bawah, menyadari kalau tangannya dibelenggu ke ranjang.

Tepat saat itulah seluruh ingatan menyapunya seperti gelombang tsunami.

_Gunting. Rumah sakit jiwa. Tetsuya._

Ia menusukkan gunting ke lehernya. Akashi membunuh Tetsuya. Akashi merenggut nyawanya. Akashi menghilangkan napas orang yang dicintainya.

Entah kenapa, ia mulai tertawa. Pertama pelan, kemudian semakin menjadi-jadi dan histeris. Di sela-sela gelaknya ia terisak, air matanya tumpah, ia tidak tahu apakah ia sedang tertawa sampai menangis ataukah sedang menangis sambil tertawa. Ia berteriak, tidak peduli kalau perawat yang kemungkinan mendengar bisa saja masuk dan membiusnya lagi, ia berteriak berkali-kali hingga rasanya tenggorokannya berdarah, ia meneriakkan _Tetsuya_ dan _maaf_ dan _aku mencintaimu_ tanpa tahu apakah sekarang semua itu masih ada artinya.

Akashi berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, membiarkan penyesalan dan pedih dalam suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, tangis membuat napasnya sesengukan dan ia sesak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia telah membunuh Tetsuya, apa lagi yang biasa ia pedulikan?! Akashi mau mati saja, biarkan ia mati saja, ia akan mati saja—

Ia terbatuk-batuk, mendadak tangisnya berhenti, napasnya tersendat, ada sesuatu di dalam dada dan lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata. Mual menyerangnya, dunianya yang gelap terasa jungkir balik dan ia diputar-putar. Ada potongan gambar, warna, dan memori yang berkelebat di balik matanya. Ada suara-suara yang terdengar sangat jauh; dengung potongan percakapan, jeritan serta tangisan, dan teriakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia menggeratkan gigi, berusaha bertahan di bawah tekanan yang terasa ingin memecahkan kepalanya.

_Tidurlah,_ Akashi Seijuurou berkata pada dirinya sendiri, _biar aku yang mengatasi ini._

Pandangannya terisi warna merah, gelap dan pekat seperti darah. Ada dirinya yang satunya dalam penglihatannya—pakaian yang dikenakannya berubah-ubah seperti ditimpa gambar yang tidak pas; seragam putih Teikou, kemeja abu-abu gelap Rakuzan, beragam setelan yang ia kenakan setelah bekerja, baju garis-garis pasien rumah sakit jiwa—poninya terpotong pendek, dengan sepasang mata yang warnanya berbeda. Ah, dirinya yang itu memang selalu muncul di saat-saat seperti ini, ketika Akashi terlalu lemah, ketika Akashi tidak bisa mencapai ekspektasi untuk menjadi yang sempurna, ketika Akashi lelah, terpojok, tidak berdaya—

Kemudian segalanya berhenti.

Ia bisa bernapas lagi meski masih terganggu. Maka ia menarik udara dalam-dalam, lalu membuka matanya, membiarkan sisa tangis meleleh dari sana. Sesaat ada denyutan di mata kirinya, lalu hilang. Tubuhnya menenang, tapi pikirannya tidak. Ada sesuatu yang terkoyak-koyak dalam dadanya, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan itu.

Tetsuya sudah mati. Akashi tanpa sengaja membunuhnya. Yang sudah ya sudah. Sekarang memangnya ia bisa melakukan apa lagi?

( _Ada suara tangisan, jauh di dalam kepalanya, seseorang meraung dengan menggunakan suaranya sendiri—ah, itu pasti Akashi yang satunya lagi, karena dirinya yang sekarang memegang kendali tubuh tidak bisa menangis—ia berteriak berulang kali, ia ingin mati, ia ingin mati—_ )

Akashi Seijuurou tidak mau mati. Ia ingin hidup, ia ingin terus bernapas. Meski Tetsuya sudah tidak ada dan itu adalah salahnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki itu sekarang. Menangis tidak akan mengembalikan pemuda itu. Menangis berarti lemah, dan yang lemah akan kalah, tersapu dari sejarah. Selama ini Akashi menang karena menggunakan akal sehatnya, karena membiarkan otaknya yang berkendali, bukan perasaannya.

(Sakit sekali.)

Ia menggigit bibir. Ia menyesal, tentu; ia menyesal ia terlambat untuk berhenti, terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa Tetsuya telah melempar diri di antara guntingnya dan Ogiwara.

( _Kaupembunuhkaupembunuhkaupembunuh—_ )

Iya, Akashi seorang pembunuh, terlepas dari sengaja atau tidaknya, ia tetaplah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dan itu menjadikannya seorang pembunuh. Tapi ia melakukan itu setiap saat, bukan? Ia menang dan yang lain kalah, ia mencuri masa depan perusahaan saingan, ia menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi orang lain. Ah, mungkin sebenarnya Akashi memang telah menjadi seorang pembunuh dalam berbagai arti, lebih lama dari yang ia kira.

( _Tapi kau tidak pernah secara harfiah membunuh orang lain._ )

_Yang sudah ya sudah!_ Ia membentak dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah itu. Tidak ada yang bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan; tidak dirinya, tidak Akashi yang satu lagi, tidak Tetsuya, tidak juga Ogiwara. Dosa sekaligus kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membunuh orang yang ia cintai, tapi itu sudah berlalu—berbulan-bulan yang lalu, bahkan!—dan ia tahu tidak peduli seberapa absolut dirinya pun, ia tetap tidak bisa menghidupkan Kuroko Tetsuya kembali.

Akashi Seijuurou mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Ia merasa lelah sekali, bahkan lebih lelah dari perjalanan pesawat belasan jam mana pun yang pernah ia tempuh untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Lebih lelah dari usahanya bertahun-tahun berusaha membuat Tetsuya membalas perasaannya. Ia ingin menutup mata, sejenak, lupa, dan lalu mungkin kalau ada keajaiban konyol entah dari dewa di langit yang mana, ia bisa terbangun kembali di kediamannya di Kyoto dan mendapati kalau semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Tentu, kenapa tidak menjadikannya begitu saja? Semuanya akan jauh lebih sederhana jika ia hanya bermimpi; Akashi tidak akan pernah berada di sini, ia tidak akan pernah membunuh, dan Tetsuya masih hidup.

(Suara di dalam kepalanya mencibir. _Kau tidak akan bermimpi lagi._ )

Ia mulai berpikir, apa yang akan dilakukannya sehabis ini. Haruskah ia menyerahkan diri, atau lebih baik ia melanjutkan hidup saja seakan memang tidak pernah ada yang terjadi? Kalau pilihan yang kedua, itu artinya ia juga harus berusaha ekstra untuk benar-benar menyingkirkan Ogiwara. Ah, omong-omong soal pemuda itu, Akashi tahu ia tidak mungkin berusaha membunuhnya hanya karena masalah cemburu, ia punya alasan lain yang sama kuatnya dengan itu; hanya saja ia tidak melakukannya di saat yang tepat dan dengan cara yang pas. Sehabis ini, suka ataupun tidak ia harus berhadapan dengan masalah itu lagi, rasanya seperti pekerjaan panjang yang akan sangat melelahkan….

Samar, nyaris tidak terdengar, pintu membuka, lalu menutup lagi. Tapi Akashi terlalu tajam untuk tidak menangkap itu. Dari posisinya, ia kesulitan melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk, dan tidak ada bunyi langkah kaki yang bisa membantunya untuk menebak-nebak. Namun ternyata ia tidak perlu menunggu lama, apalagi berusaha menerka, karena sosok yang paling tidak ingin— _sekaligus ingin_ —ditemuinya itu bergerak ke sebelah tempat tidurnya, di sisi yang bisa dengan mudah dilihat oleh Akashi.

Figur yang tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut sewarna langit cerah, kulit pucat dan halus di bawah seragam pastel perawat, serta mata biru muda yang bundar, besar, dan indah. Akashi membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya— _apakah ini artinya ia benar-benar gila?_ Ia tidak sanggup berkedip. Akashi mengenal benar sosok itu, hafal langkahnya yang tidak bersuara, hafal setiap gerakannya yang membuat seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah bayangan. (Dan mungkin sekarang predikat _phantom sixth man_ itu pun bisa diaplikasikan secara harfiah, ya?)

Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat— _Akashi tidak pernah salah_ —itu memang benar-benar sosok yang dikenalnya, teman satu klubnya di Teikou dulu, pemain yang kemampuannya ia temukan, pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya, orang yang tanpa sengaja dibunuhnya.

Suara Akashi keluar dalam bisikan serak yang nyaris tidak terdengar, "... Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."


End file.
